Fate: Chain Reation
by Hougu
Summary: Após o fracasso da 4ª Guerra do Santo Graal em Fuyuk, três famílias estrangeiras lideradas pelo milionário costarriquenho Henrique Santiago, coletaram amostras do cálice destruído pelo servo Saber do conflito. Com isso conseguiram desenvolver uma cópia em paralelo do sistema do cálice, o amadurecendo em segredo. Após vinte anos de trabalho o projeto tem exito...
1. Vítimas do passado: Outros sobreviventes

**Notas Iniciais:**

1) Esta Fanfic apresenta um universo alternativo que usa como ponto inicial os eventos de Fate/Zero e algumas referencias a Fate/Stay Night;

2) A maioria das regras do mundo Fate, também conhecido como Nasuverso, são seguidas, portanto algumas expressões e nomes podem ser consultados na Wikia da Type-Moon, caso não sejam reconhecidas;

3) Como eu amo a arquitetura da história de Fate!

4) Um personagem pertence a outro universo fictício de fora de Fate, portanto é um Crossover, mas preferi não revelar ainda na esperança de alguém de alguma forma reconhecê-lo;

5) Espero gostem e comentem, realmente é muito importante para um autor prosseguir com uma Fanfic receber um feedback, nem que seja um simples "legal.".

* * *

Eu olhava pela janela do edifício a noite calma, acariciava lentamente minha barriga que ainda não estava saliente. Estava grávida de 3 meses e esperava inquieta o dia seguinte para poder buscar meu marido no hospital, no qual ele estava após sofrer um atropelamento por um caminhão. A minha inquietude não era só por causa da ansiedade, mas por estar sobressaltada a respeito desta cidade desde algumas semanas por causa de eventos incomuns: Crianças desaparecendo, prédios desabando, pessoas desmaiando ao lado de rios e barcos naufragando como se tivessem sido afundados por um torpedo. Eu sabia que havia algo grande ligado a magia acontecendo.

Queria fugir por ter um pressentimento ruim, mas o que está me segurando é o acidente do meu marido pois eramos estrangeiros no país e eu não poderia abandoná-lo, seria um ato de covardia, assim como ele também poderia precisar da minha ajuda. Não havia pessoa melhor do que eu para nos proteger, afinal eu não podia contar com a Associação de Magos. Muito provavelmente me trancafiariam se soubessem da minha existência, então só podia contar comigo mesmo e meus familiares — estendo a mão e uma abelha pousa — para garantir a segurança de nossa família.

Meus sentidos estavam disparados, por conta da gravidez eu estava sensível demais, ao ponto de atrapalhar meu julgamento na detecção de mana e pra dificultar ainda mais, em toda a cidade praticamente estava havendo anomalias. Também pude sentir a presença de diversos Executores da Igreja e agentes da Associação de magos através de meus familiares, mas não podia fazer nada além de usar o Código Místico: Resina de Abelha pra ocultar minha presença como maga; Nesta noite em especial algo grande estava para acontecer e convergia a pouco mais de meia hora para o shopping de Fuyuki, fiquei assustada e já estava preparada esperando o taxi, passaria a noite no hospital até que tudo se acalmasse.

Não resisti a ansiedade e desci para esperar o taxi na frente do prédio, levando comigo apenas uma bolsa com o básico e uma pequena quantidade oculta de familiares para emergências. A portaria estava vazia com uma plaquinha "volto logo", o céu estava limpo e aparentemente tudo muito calmo, a vista para o shopping era possível ainda. Estava conferindo se peguei toda a documentação quando um clarão chamou minha atenção, olhei imediatamente para o shopping e pude ver que uma explosão arrancou o teto. Eu já estava preparada para fugir quando olhei para o céu e observei aterrorizada: Havia uma espécie de lua em eclipse no céu, não, um buraco propriamente dito rodeado de uma espiral de nuvens escuras. Foram poucos segundos e ele começou a despejar um líquido que por onde tocava incendiava e avançada com velocidade assustadora até mim, mas não apenas isso... Sentia algo terrível, uma energia densa como se gritos caminhassem ao meu encontro! Sem pensar eu corri para dentro do prédio até os elevadores, não com o intuito de me abrigar apenas no edifício, algo me dizia que aquilo era demais para simples concreto conter.

Entrei no elevador e fechei a porta, liberei meus familiares da bolsa e comecei a providenciar minha real proteção. Eles voaram para as paredes do elevador e ao redor da caixa de metal, liberando resina e o envolvendo rapidamente. Enquanto isso eu recitava palavras tocando as paredes, provocando o crescimento e solidificação mais rápida da minha maior defesa: A Fortaleza da Ninfa Real. Nela eu estaria isolada de qualquer ação física ou taumaturgia, principalmente por estar grávida.

Poucos segundos depois tudo tremeu, o elevador tombou e tudo ficou escuro, mas ao contrário do que possa se imaginar eu mal me movi dentro do meu pequeno "forte", apenas fui obrigada a ficar ajoelhada. Podia sentir pancadas contra a parede, agora teto, que tiveram o som diminuído ao ponto que a "trava" ficava mais forte, provavelmente eram escombros pesados. Meu coração disparou pois também podia ouvir gritos de longe, mas era impossível haver tantas pessoas ao meu redor, a presença maligna também foi "abafada". Continuei o processo de solidificação até que não pudesse ouvir ou sentir mais nada lá fora, poderia então me acalmar e esperar que tudo lá fora dissipasse.

Passados alguns minutos eu já me acalmava e produzi um simples globo de luz, começava a pensar em como sairia de lá sem ser notada, ou mesmo se já era seguro deixar o casulo. Também lamentava não poder ter trazido ninguém comigo, mas ocorreu tudo tão rapidamente que acho que não teria tempo nem de salvar o porteiro se ele estivesse em meu caminho. Neste ponto eu agradeço por John, meu marido, estar longe, queria que se a imprensa já começasse a noticiar, ele soubesse que nós, eu e o bebê, estamos bem. Juntava meus braços no meu ventre, apenas esperando e rezando para que tudo terminasse bem.

Justamente quando começo a me acalmar, é quando uma abelha cai no chão e enegrece até virar cinzas, seguidas de várias outras. Olho para cima e meu coração dispara, no teto e nas paredes laterais começam a surgir manchas negras com coroas laterais incandescentes, como se houve maçaricos contra as paredes forçando a passagem. Em alguns segundos tudo a minha volta fica negro, a luz que produzi se estingue e milhares de vozes de desesperos e gritos enchem a minha mente, uma dor insuportável percorre todo o meu corpo, como se milhares de mãos emergissem do chão e das paredes sólidas, me agarrando e esmagando meus membros seguido do meu pescoço, eu desejava fugir, mas simplesmente não podia. Lutei e me debati ao máximo, mas já estava me esgotando antes mesmo de começar a tentar, pois milhares de coisas corriam pela minha mente como se uma descarga elétrica de informações e sentimentos passassem entre minhas têmporas e irradiassem para todo o meu corpo. Crimes, crueldades, pecados, assassinatos, atrocidades... Tudo que eu pudesse imaginar ou não como mazela do mundo, invadia meus pensamentos como lava e deixava apenas as cinzas pra trás. Não raciocinava mais, apenas queria que tudo isso terminasse.

Foi quando como se uma mão fizesse pressão contra meu abdômen, como se fosse uma garra tentando me rasgar buscando algo no meu interior. A esta altura eu não mais me debatia, mas ao lembrar que eu ainda era guardiã da minha criança, recobrou-me a força para afastar as coisas da minha mente, pelo menos detê-las no foco. Meu braço estava paralisado, porém pude mover os meus dedo e concentrar meu prana, como se obrigasse por pura força de vontade meus circuitos mágicos a funcionarem.

— Eclodir — minha boca murmurou, não pensava se ainda tinha algum controle sobre a Fortaleza da Ninfa, apenas fiz; Não ouvi nada, as vozes e gritos não deixavam. Fechei meus olhos, era o fim.

Só então percebi que o que me prendia parecia ter sido arrastado para longe, as imobilizações e boa parte da pressão se fora. Abri os olhos e minhas percepções também, eu estava deitada em meio a destroços, a eclosão da Fortaleza parece ter afastado a substância e vários escombros para longe de mim. Olhei os meus braços e pernas, mas eu parecia inteira, toquei o meu ventre e também não haviam arranhões. Poderia me sentir feliz, mas eu ainda não estava segura. As coisas ainda percorriam a minha mente e mesmo separada fisicamente pareciam crescer gradativamente. Só consegui pensar em apenas uma coisa: correr, correr para muito longe!

Precisava me distanciar de tudo aquilo, o máximo que pudesse. Canalizei meu desespero e desejo de salvar o meu filho. Sairia dali inteira ou em grande parte para terminar minha gestação e rever o sorriso do meu marido... Ativei meus circuitos mágicos mais uma vez, senti a energia percorrer como um fluído amarelo brilhante irradiando pelas minhas costas, pernas e braços.

— Falsas Asas: Salto! — Eu não podia voar de fato, mesmo que pudesse nestas condições seria impossível. Com este encantamento eu reforço minha capacidade de locomoção, como se pudesse saltar muito mais alto e até mesmo planar um pouco. Começo então a fugir para longe, evitando os pontos onde haviam o líquido maldito e testemunhei a destruição por todos os lados.

Podia ouvir gritos e pedidos de ajuda, mas eu nada podia fazer, sentia aquelas coisas crescendo em mim novamente e aos poucos meus saltos foram ficando menores até sentir que meus circuitos falhavam até desativarem completamente depois de uma boa distância. Consegui chegar a um pequeno matagal e depois a um parque, mas ainda sem sinal de possível ajuda, eu arfava com o esforço sobre humano para chegar até ali e me apoiei nos joelhos.

— SOCORRO! TEM ALGUÉM AÍ!? — Não obtive resposta.

Os gritos começaram a aumentar em minha cabeça e a dor voltava, cai de joelhos, sem dúvida aquela lama não penetrou muito fisicamente a Fortaleza da Ninfa, mas chegou até mim mesmo que quase indiretamente. Com certeza era uma maldição, do tipo mais horrendo que já vi e que jamais sonhara que existia. Já pude testemunhar coisas horrendas como os insetos dos Matou, mas aquilo era completamente diferente. Buscava te queimar inteiramente de dentro pra fora, não havia nem forma de imaginar como resistir àquilo. Só consegui me mover até aqui porque não fui afetada diretamente, mas tinha quase a certeza que a maldição me mataria mesmo assim. A não ser que...

Coloquei minha mão no meu pescoço e puxei um pingente para fora da minha blusa — se existe um momento correto, tem que ser este.

Era um pequeno cilindro meio amarelo opaco, não devia ter mais de meio dedo de altura, contendo um líquido cor leitosa, no topo uma pequena tampa com um "Símbolo Anthophílico", tão minúsculo e delicado que mal podia ser visto — Liberar! — Murmurei e um pequeno brilho amarelo ao redor da tampa revelou uma marcação que antes não existia, um ponto para poder abrir.

Caso houvesse algo nas imediações que poderia salvar minha vida e a do seu filho, era com certeza a Geleia Real, mas não era qualquer uma, era da Abelha Ancestral. Este era o segredo de minha família, uma das possíveis relíquias que evidenciavam porque estes insetos eram tão especiais para o nosso clã, este agora basicamente desmantelado. A influencia direta de tal criatura estava em todas as nossas criações mágicas e até circuitos mágicos; Não havia tempo para ensaios ou reflexões, havia pouco mais de uma dose e meia, tudo que eu precisava saber é que tal líquido era tal qual o que as operárias forneciam para a Rainha por quase toda sua existência, para que ela se mantivesse saudável e propícia a reproduzir, mas este era infinitamente mais potente.

Entornei cuidadosamente uma dose em minha boca e o vidro se fechou novamente espontaneamente, sobrando uma quantidade minúscula. O líquido mais do que água em um desidratado, percorreu todas as extensões do meu corpo quase que instantaneamente. Desmaiei logo em seguida, mas milagrosamente tudo estava silencioso.


	2. Vítimas do passado: Calmaria

Desperto com um som estranho, similar a um ronco abafado, abro os olhos e estou num lugar branco, em alguns segundos percebo que é um hospital. Numa poltrona adiante estava o meu marido, meu querido John, dormindo profundamente com um braço e uma perna imobilizada. Ele era loiro de olhos castanho escuros, seu rosto de feições um pouco quadradas tinham alguns curativos. Não acreditava que ele estivesse dormido naquela poltrona, ele era alto e por isso com certeza está desconfortável, ainda mais naquelas condições acidentado, mas a sua personalidade teimosa provavelmente me diz que ele deve ter insistido para ficar ali. A notícia de que nosso hotel se fora já deve ter chegado ao conhecimento de todos.

— O hotel... — Neste instante lembranças da noite anterior voltaram a minha mente, um desespero cresceu no meu peito e eu queria saber se estava tudo bem com a minha criança. Fiz menção de levantar quando que como por instinto ele acorda.

— Eva?... Você acordou meu amor! — Ele acorda com um susto e se levanta com toda dificuldade e vem para mais perto — Que susto você me deu, ontem eu vi pela televisão o grande incêndio e que as imediações do shopping foram todas destruídas! — Ele se jogou em cima de mim, pelo menos a cabeça — Achei que tinha perdido vocês dois — um choro um pouco escandaloso se iniciou logo em seguida, apesar de ser um homem aparentemente duro, John era uma manteiga derretida por dentro.

— John, o bebê... O bebê está bem? — Afastei sua cabeça.

— Sim querida, vocês dois chegaram intactos aqui no hospital, mas o que você fazia tão longe do hotel? — Ele secava as lágrimas com o braço saudável, se sentando devidamente na cama — Por acaso...

Antes dele terminar, entraram um médico e um homem vestido com um terno escuro.

— Nossa futura mamãe se sente melhor? — Perguntou o médico de maneira gentil e fazendo pequenos exames como medir minha pressão.

— Sim, eu me sentindo bem, mas está tudo realmente bem com o bebê?

— Está sim, fizemos exames e ele está perfeitamente saudável — Enquanto ele examinava meus pulmões, eu deixei escapar uma lágrima de felicidade, eu ainda estava grávida e pelo que podia sentir não mais estava sob influência da maldição — mas seu marido passou muito mal ontem a noite, quase tivemos que sedá-lo ou ele iria até o local do acidente, até que por volta das seis uma ambulância a trouxe para o hospital após alguns moradores a encontrarem caída no chão.

— Desculpe interromper doutor — o homem que acompanhava o médico finalmente se pronunciou — eu sou o detetive Takamura — fez uma pequena reverencia para mim e meu marido e mostrou o distintivo — e desejo conversar com a Srª Deborah, pois ao que parece ela é uma das pouquíssimas vítimas a sobreviver ao desastre, por favor podem nos deixar a sós? — Se dirigiu aos outros dois no quarto.

— Posso sim, a senhora aqui possivelmente só sofreu uma queda de pressão e desmaiou — dando pequenos tapas no meu ombro.

O médico se retirou auxiliando meu marido a andar, o investigador tinha um bigode preto, era um pouco careca e tinha um ar de urgência. Não podia contar nada do que aconteceu, tudo que eu queria era poder sair do Japão, provavelmente ocorreu algo muito grave nesta cidade e possivelmente virão muito agentes da Igreja e da Associação de todos os lados apagar ou deturpar evidencias.

— Muito bem senhora, poderia me contar o que fazia tão longe do seu hotel naquele parque, tarde da noite?

— Bem, eu estava um pouco estressada e pequei um taxi para dar uma volta pela cidade de tarde, fui até o parque e lá fui abordada por três sujeitos, eles roubaram meus pertences e fugiram, foi quando comecei a passar mal e desmaiei — precisava pensar rápido, não podia deixá-lo me pressionar, comecei a chorar copiosamente.

— Acalme-se senhora, apenas queria saber as circunstancias do ocorrido — ele me entregou um lenço.

— Mas afinal o que aconteceu com o nosso hotel? — Perguntei dissimulada.

— Todo o perímetro do shopping de Fuyuk, incluindo o seu hotel, foram atingidos por um grande incêndio, tudo foi destruído e basicamente não houve sobreviventes.

— Que horror! Mas como isso aconteceu?

— Não se sabe ainda, ainda estamos investigando as causas, então a senhora não sabe de nada do que aconteceu?

— Não eu não sei, eu sai por volta das cinco horas e fiquei passeando pela cidade, até terminar naquele parque — comecei a chorar novamente — quer dizer que por muito pouco eu e meu bebê não morremos queimados?

— Ao que tudo indica sim, apesar de ter sido uma fatalidade, isto a protegeu a senhora de uma catástrofe maior, se acalme que está tudo bem agora — colocando uma mão no meu ombro.

Ele se retirou e disse que se eu quisesse poderia fazer uma queixa na delegacia depois, o que eu recusei, dando a desculpa de que tudo que nós queríamos era ir embora o mais breve possível, na verdade nosso voo estava agendado para ali dois dias, pois só o que nos retinha aqui era o acidente de meu marido. Quando ele desapareceu eu pude respirar aliviada, algo estava estranho com aquele homem, mas em breve isso não mais importaria. Depois de alguns minutos, meu marido voltou com seus passos vagarosos arrastando a perna, fechando a porta e sentando na poltrona.

— Querida, voltando a minha pergunta, por acaso foi alguma coisa relacionada a magia?

— Sim querido, quero deixar esta cidade o mais rápido possível pra esquecer o que passei.

John sabia que eu era uma maga, mas isso nunca interferiu em nosso relacionamento, justamente porque meu comportamento não era asqueroso como do resto da minha ex-família. Contei a ele tudo que aconteceu e como milagrosamente escapei, ele decididamente disse que ligaria pra embaixada para providenciar meus documentos, ainda naquela semana nós voltaríamos para os Estados Unidos. Apesar dele perguntar, eu não quis confessar uma preocupação. Eu tomei apenas uma dose da Geleia Real, em tese ela deveria ser capaz de dissipar qualquer maldição ou ferimento, mas o problema é que eu estava grávida, o remédio foi divido entre mim e meu filho, como as abelhas rainhas partilham com seus ovos. Mas será que metade seria suficiente para extirpar de vez o problema?

Observei o pequeno frasco que continha menos de uma dose, poderia tomá-lo agora e talvez minhas chances estivessem asseguradas. Mas algo me dizia que eu deveria esperar, ou era uma dose completa ou nada. Então que seja meu filho a tomar a dose completa.

Saindo do hospital estava o detetive Takamura, ele atravessou a rua ao encontro de outro homem de terno que parecia esperá-lo.

— Então, ela sabe de alguma coisa?

Takamura acendeu um cigarro — não, ela saiu antes que tudo acontecesse, não precisamos alterar suas memórias. Não havia nada de especial nela também, vamos que temos muitas outras possíveis testemunhas pra visitar...

Os dois entraram em um carro e se distanciaram do hospital.


	3. Vítimas do passado: Sucessão

O grande momento chegou, eu estava sentindo as dores do parto e já me encaminhava para a sala de parto para ter o meu menino, o John parecia simplesmente perdido e o médico prevendo possíveis dramas impediu sua entrada na sala. Quase tive que ligar para o taxi eu mesma em casa e ampará-lo pois parecia que ele desmaiaria, nem parecia que ele era um tenente da aeronáutica americana.

Ainda persistia minha preocupação com a maldição, apesar de todos os exames médicos e outros mágicos, não detectei nada de anormal e tudo transcorria normalmente comigo e com a criança. As preocupações pararam quando a dor começou, mas perto do que sofri semestre passado esta era até que tolerável. Após todo meu esforço, o médico coloca meu menino nos meus braços que chorava muito, mas se acalmou quase que de imediato assim que ouviu minha voz.

— Conseguimos meu menino, seu nome será: Allan, como deseja o seu pai — beijei sua testa, para abençoar a nova vida. Talvez ele mal soubesse, mas passamos por muitos problemas para chegar até ali.

— Senhora receio que seu marido vá se atrasar um pouco pra ver a criança, ele desmaiou ao receber a notícia — disse o médico com ar de riso ao entrar na sala de parto — vamos fazer os exames de rotina no meninão? Do jeito que as coisas foram provavelmente vocês estarão em casa hoje mesmo!

Nós voltamos para nossa casa quase que perto da noite do mesmo dia, o Allan era perfeitamente saudável, pra minha felicidade. Podia ver a mansão se aproximando de dentro do carro em movimento, o John apesar de ser uma pessoa normal era detentor de muitas posses, na verdade entrou para a aeronáutica apenas para não se tornar mais um empresário na sua família. Ele comprara aquele lugar assim que chegamos nos EUA, apesar de que a vegetação não era tão bonita quando eu cheguei, mas foi ideal para instalar meus novos familiares, tanto humanos quanto insetos. As abelhas em pouco tempo revitalizaram as plantas, com seus dons que a mãe natureza conferiu. Ao descer apresentei meu filho para o lindo lago que ficava logo em frente de casa, "Bem-vindo ao lar querido".

 **Aproximadamente 10 anos depois**

O tempo foi passando e eu cada vez mais me sentia realizada com meu marido e meu filho, sabia que jamais me arrependeria de ter deixado o clã Vorzak, mas se havia alguma certeza esta se concretizava agora. Minha ex-família entrou para a marginalidade graças a membros como Odd Vorzak, este era um maluco que pretendia criar um exército de mortos-vivos usando abelhas como vetores de alguma espécie de maldição. Ao perceber as intenções terríveis que a família estava conduzindo para o nosso conhecimento em magia, fugi de Nova York e levei comigo a relíquia mais importante, que era o pingente da Abelha Ancestral. Na verdade isto foi um ato de muita sorte, já que logo em seguida Vorsak foi morto por um "acidente" aéreo em que seu avião explodiu sobre o oceano e os membros da família em Nova York foram mortos misteriosamente, acredito eu por obra de Magus Killer.

Mudei o meu sobrenome para Deborah, desci o país e me refugiei na Flórida, onde conheci John Robert Bean que servia próximo ao Cabo Canaveral. Nós nos conhecemos melhor e ele cobviamente ficou muito assustado com a minha condição de maga, mas não foi empecilho para que nós nos casássemos. Até então mantive relações cortadas com qualquer coisa relacionada a magos, até que se prove o contrário todos os alvos principais foram neutralizados em Nova York. Não queria que soubessem que eu era como uma sacerdotisa naquela família, aquela escolhida para guardar a maior lembrança da "musa" de toda nossa produção mágica.

Observava o pequeno Allan com agora nove anos, quase dez em poucos dias, brincando no lago. Ele tem cabelos e olhos castanho claro como os meus, seu rosto tinha traços mais arredondados novamente como eu, a única herança de John pelo visto era a teimosia.

Fui eu quem o ensinou a nadar e nós nos divertimos muito principalmente nas tardes de verão nas águas límpidas. Apesar de a contragosto de John, eu iniciei o nosso filho na magia, não sabia que tipo de problemas ele poderia enfrentar e não estaria sempre ao seu lado para poder protegê-lo; Embora fosse razoavelmente bom, eu sabia que para os homens é um pouco mais difícil controlar os familiares, pois as abelhas estão acostumadas a seguir uma rainha. Inclusive houve um incidente em que as abelhas o perseguiram por quebrar um dos ninhos, quando ele muito confiante foi tentar tirar mel diretamente da colmeia. Acho que isso deve ter gerado algum trauma ou bloqueio, pois ele tinha receio de se aproximar por alguns dias das abelhas e não conseguia ditar ordens para elas.

Mas apesar disso, Allan parecia muito promissor com as habilidades de melhoria da performance física, sendo que o peguei escalando árvores na beira do lago e planando para a água. Meu marido ficou louco e eu forcei o garoto a parar... Pelo menos enquanto papai estivesse em casa. Neste exato momento John estava sentado numa cadeira desmontável lendo um livro a beira do lago, enquanto eu estava no pequeno píer próxima ao Allan na água.

— Mãe vem nadar, a água está ótima! — Convidou jogando água.

— Calma, vou colocar um maio e já volto.

— Não precisa, mais tarde você bota pra secar!

Ri de sua proposta, eu caminhei até o começo do píer e comecei a correr até o lago, iria me jogar com tudo na água, quando na metade do caminho eu sinto um choque se espalhar por todo o meu corpo, fazendo eu cair quase de cara no chão. As imagens... Aquelas sensações malditas... Tudo voltou com a mesma intensidade por breves segundos. Sentia muita dor, não conseguia me mover, quando ouvi um baralho e vi Allan se afogando.

— SOCORRO JOHN — reuni forças para gritar. Senti a ponte vibrando com os passos largos, ele fez menção de me ajudar a levantar mas apontei para a água e ele pulou para acudir Allan que já afundara.

Eles emergiram e o menino logo retornou cuspindo a água para fora dos pulmões. Eu ainda estava no chão curvada, John nos colocou lado a lado e perguntou.

— Vocês estão bem, o que aconteceu?

— Pai está doendo, eu ouvi uns gritos na minha cabeça e de repente tudo começou a machucar — ele colocou as mãos nos olhos chorando. Eu que neste ponto estava mais recuperada, o abracei e olhei para meu marido. Seu olhar era de dúvida, mas logo em sua mente veio a fatídica lembrança e uma sombra de desespero percorreu seu rosto.

— Nós vamos ao médico... Agora! — Ordenou, ele pegou Allan no colo e me ajudou a levantar.

Sabia que nada disso adiantaria, durante estes anos eu procurei entender o que aconteceu naquela cidade, mas a única resposta que obtive foi: Guerra do Cálice Sagrado. Não me importei a princípio, só conclui que era uma grande excentricidade de altamente nociva aos que estão ao seu redor, prova disto é que aparentemente nada mudou, exceto para os cordeiros sacrificados que apenas perderam. Muito em breve possivelmente nós dois nos juntaríamos ao rebanho infeliz

Como previ o médico não soube responder o que aconteceu conosco, passamos a manhã e boa parte da tarde fazendo exames e eles não apontaram nenhum problema. Apenas o médico fez alguns curativos em pequenas escoriações que consegui com a queda, nada que eu mesma não teria cuidado. Frustrados voltamos para casa, eu já sabia o que deveria ser feito, mas antes precisava confirmar. Induzi meu menino ao sono e o levei até a estufa de flores onde ficava o apiário, coloquei-o deitado numa mesinha e tirei sua roupa deixando apenas de cueca, eu retirei minha camisa ficando apenas de sutiã. John nos acompanhou e aguardava em silêncio.

— Amigos, revelem o que está oculto! — Ordenei às abelhas que a esta hora já estavam todas recolhidas.

O enxame saiu da colmeia e desceu, cobrindo o corpo do meu filho, meu marido fez um gesto de desconforto mas não fez nada. As abelhas foram de Allan para mim, senti que elas liberaram uma pequena quantidade de secreção e logo voltaram para o seu ninho.

Coloquei minha mão sobre o corpo da ainda adormecida criança e ativei meus circuitos, o mana percorreu seu corpo por toda a secreção liberada pelas abelhas. Finalmente da metade pra baixo do seu corpo, marcas vermelho vivo e pretas apareceram, cada uma com escritas indiscerníveis, mas algumas eu reconhecia como maldições poderosas. Fiz o mesmo gesto em mim e assustadoramente recebi o mesmo resultado.

— O que quer dizer isto? — Finalmente meu marido se manifestou.

— Que a maldição está voltando... Vejamos o padrão de crescimento — peguei uma pequena flor de um jarro e toquei as marcas, várias pétalas caíram, restando 9 — temos aproximadamente nove dias até que ela termine conosco — acariciei os cabelos de Allan com a outra mão.

— Mas não há nada que possa ser feito? Espere, seu remédio não deveria ter dado um jeito nisso dez anos atrás?

— E ele deu, mas apenas estendeu nossa expectativa de vida por certo tempo, pelo menos era o que uma dose incompleta poderia ter feito contra uma maldição tão forte.

— Pois então faça mais! Vocês não podem morrer por causa da minha ideia estúpida de passar a lua-de-mel no Japão, justamente naquela maldita cidade!

Ele parecia já perder o controle e lágrimas corriam pelos seus olhos, eu me mantinha calma e puxei do meu bolso o pingente. John sabia que não era possível fazer mais.

— Não é sua culpa, poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um, só estávamos na hora errada e no lugar errado... — Toquei o seu rosto — temos apenas mais meia dose que completará a de dez anos atrás, eu vou dá-la ao Allan durante a cerimônia de sucessão.

— Mas querida, não há nada realmente que possamos fazer? — Ele me abraçou, gesto que retribui e deixei as emoções aflorarem, deixando as lágrimas rolarem.

— Não querido, mas não podemos deixar que isso nos abale, depois de amanhã é o aniversário de dez anos do nosso filho, precisamos nos manter firmes para que ele ainda tenha a lembrança feliz de sua mãe pelo menos em mais um aniversário.

— Fa-farei o que for preciso, querida.

Tinha pouco tempo, precisava preparar a cerimônia de sucessão e todo material para que ele treinasse em minha ausência. Na manhã seguinte eu me levantei com dificuldade, tinha colocado um encantamento de inibição de dor e de falso sono na noite passada em Allan, para que ele não sentisse os pesares da maldição, mas não podia me dar o luxo do mesmo. Fui até a igreja mais próxima, pois lá estava um dos únicos poucos aliados: meu tio Claus.

Ele já era de idade avançada, mas era um dos que desertou da família mais cedo, casou e quando ficou viúvo se converteu à igreja. Não conseguiu grande prestígio pois não herdou a magia da família, mas era profundo conhecedor das práticas da família, principalmente do ramo mais puro que era o meu. Por suas habilidades limitadas ele conseguiu apenas dirigir uma pequena igreja, mas que sentia profundo orgulho e satisfação.

Claus estava sentado acompanhado, possivelmente descansando depois da missa matutina. Ele se virou ao sentir minha presença e me cumprimentou com um abraço.

— O que trás você aqui, minha sobrinha? — Mais de perto pude ver ele conversando com uma menina morena de cabelos negros e vestidinho azul-claro, ela segurava uma boneca. Conhecida pelos olhos verdes vivos.

— Tio, vim me confessar — usei a desculpa para ficar a sós com ele — olá Olivia, como vai?

— Vou bem tia — ela na verdade era neta de Claus, logo minha prima-sobrinha — cadê o Allan?

— Ele não veio querida, mas você vai no aniversário dele amanhã, não?

— Vou sim, vai ter bolo?

— Vai sim querida, agora pode nos dar licença? — Sorri diante da doçura da menina.

— Até mais vô, tia — fazendo uma reverencia com a saia e se retirando.

Sem mais delongas, expliquei a minha situação, Claus ficou estarrecido e até tentou alguns rituais de exorcismo, tudo em vão. Expliquei então que precisava que ele olhasse o Allen de vez em quando, como tutor de seu treinamento. Ele relutou, mas acabou aceitando.

 **No dia seguinte**

— Querido apague as velas e faça um pedido!

Ele obedeceu e fechou os olhos. A festa foi ótima, com tudo que havia direito, os avós paternos do Allan vieram, muito elegantes, o padre e o pai de Olivia também. Estouramos piñatas com outras crianças da escola de Allan, outras brincadeiras, karaokê e comemos muitas porcarias! Claro que as crianças pareciam que estavam com a hiperatividade a mil, estava difícil acompanhar o pique. John cumpriu sua promessa, apesar de saber que ele chorava escondido.

Nós nos despedimos dos convidados quando a festa se encerrou e eu fui com o aniversariante até o píer, onde nos sentamos e ele ficou atirando pedrinhas na água.

— Mãe, você acha que se eu te contar o meu desejo ele não vai se realizar?

— O que vai realizá-lo é o que você fará a respeito, pode falar.

— Eu quis que nós: eu, você e o papai, pudéssemos viver pra sempre juntos aqui... Felizes.

Apenas ri e o abracei de lado, mas deixei uma pequena lágrima rolar.

 **7 dias depois**

O prazo enfim chegou ao fim, conforme minhas projeções, a maldição avançou meticulosamente dentro do prazo. Eu estava na estufa sentada, olhando as flores e algumas abelhas fazendo seu trabalho, a dor era lancinante e os gritos também. Mas, apesar de tudo, eu tinha um sentimento de paz dentro de mim, que silenciava tudo isso, deve ser assim quando um moribundo está para morrer.

Pedi para John trazer Allan até aqui e aguardar lá fora, minha despedida do meu marido foi extremamente dolorosa mais cedo, mas eu precisava ser forte, meu filho precisava me ver forte antes que eu me fosse!

— O que foi mãe? — Ele entrou meio emburrado, possivelmente estava assistindo desenhos.

— Filho, eu queria te dar uma coisa, mas primeiro eu preciso que fazer uma coisa com você.

— O que mãe?

— Chegue mais perto.

Ele se aproximou e eu toquei a sua cabeça com as mãos nas laterais, provavelmente ele não estava sentindo nada, mas a maldição também devia estar no ápice nele.

— A partir deste momento, eu, Eva Deborah Bean, passo minha herança para Allan Deborah Bean!

As abelhas zumbiram forte de onde estavam, pude ver pela primeira vez os circuitos mágicos do meu filho se enchendo de mana cor amarelo brilhante: marcas de losangos nas costas que irradiavam linhas que iam até os braços e membros inferiores, círculos rodeavam os pulsos até o antebraço e alguns pontos das pernas. Beijei a sua testa e um pequeno hexágono se formou, "Esta é tua coroa, teu símbolo como sacerdote da Anthophila Ancestral".

Transpassado de geração em geração, a Coroa do Sacerdote é um Magic Crest da família cujo ultimo nome conhecido foi Vorzak, mas apenas para os membros que poderiam ser considerados dignos a honrar o conhecimento antigo. Normalmente passa de mãe para filha, raramente sendo ostentada por um homem.

Mesmo que ele achasse tudo aquilo muito bonito como um show de luzes, por outro lado eu fiquei emocionada... Ele era tão pequeno e jovem ainda. Os circuitos dele desativaram então, marcando o fim da transição.

— Tome filho, este é o seu presente — entreguei o pingente para ele — você deve ordenar "Liberar" e beber o conteúdo.

— É amargo mãe? — Perguntou fazendo uma careta.

— É geleia real filho, as abelhas também fazem e tem um gosto meio forte diferente do mel, mas esta veio da Abelha Ancestral, um ser muito importante pra nossa família, garanto que o gosto vai ser a última coisa que você vai notar.

— Abelha Ancestral? Aquela das histórias que você contava quando eu ia dormir? Que te ajudou a fugir do Incêndio de Fuyuki?

— Essa mesma, agora beba.

Ele cerrou os olhos observando o pigente e respirou profundamente — Liberar — a tampa tal qual comigo respondeu a sua ordem, liberando o lacre e abrindo. Apesar do sucesso ele parecia exitante, ele sempre enrolou para tomar remédios, mas bebeu todo o conteúdo de olhos fechados. Ele tremeu um pouco e pude assistir de outra perspectiva que não tive dez anos atrás: As marcas de maldição vermelho sangue que já assustadoramente chegavam a sua cabeça (invisíveis naturalmente), foram reveladas e converteram para dourado, trincando em seguida como craquelê e desaparecendo. O processo iniciado na gestação agora foi completado.

O abracei e chorei, não porque a dor estivesse no seu ápice e eu fosse desfalecer em breve, mas porque cumpri meu objetivo como mãe. O retive confuso em meus braços e John entrou pra me amparar também.

— Quero que vocês cuidem um do outro, por favor Allan obedeça seu pai e ouça o seu tio-avô, eles vão cuidar de você daqui em diante...

As abelhas estavam silenciosas. A maldição completou seu trabalhou em mim, mas minha mente não mais podia ser afetada, mesmo pelo Todo o Mal Deste Mundo.


	4. Reunião das Serpentes

**10 anos depois**

Em um lugar desconhecido da Europa, o Senhor Henrique Santiago, líder de uma família dona de terras principalmente na América Central, espera sentado a uma grande mesa redonda o início da reunião para discutir os preparativos de sua própria Guerra do Santo Graal organizada em conjunto com outras duas famílias estrangeiras, junto com seus associados e convidados. Todos entraram, a pauta de reunião seria expor os resultados da preparação e, caso estes forem positivos, definir os acertos finais. Os representantes ali não deram nomes, isto não importava, pois ali eram apenas portas vozes de suas facções que tratavam com cautela estranha convocação, com exceção do Sr. Santiago que era o anfitrião.

Os membros presentes eram da Associação de Magos (Torre do Relógio e Mar de Estray), Igreja e os representantes das famílias Santiago, Holstein e Ó Riagáin. A princípio a Torre do Relógio achou estranha a convocação tão aberta dez anos atrás, como se isto fosse uma simples conferência de paz da ONU, com mais o fator de preocupação sobre a 5ª Guerra, eles resolveram ignorar as bobagens vindas de uma família sem expressão da América Central sobre um cálice incompleto, afinal foram tantos alarmes falsos que era difícil depositar alguma fé. Mas não poderia ignorar uma segunda vez, quando no convite era claro o êxito e o início iminente do próximo conflito.

— Bem-vindos sócios e convidados — senhor Santiago se manifestou — é com imensa alegria que vos recebo para divulgar a última atualização antes do início da guerra. Alguém gostaria de falar algo antes de começarmos?

— Gostaria de dizer que a Torre do Relógio é totalmente contra esta guerra, nós desativamos a de Fuyki a pouquíssimo tempo por ser muito perigosa, mas não sabíamos deste projeto paralelo que as três famílias aqui envolvidas estavam desenvolvendo em parceria e com conveniência do ramo do Mar de Estray! — Frisou o representante da Torre, claramente se dirigindo ao representante de Estray.

— A Torre do Relógio cuida da guerra a muito tempo, mantendo Estray longe e mesmo assim não conseguiu concretizar nenhum ritual. Ainda por cima não detectaram uma impureza no sistema do Cálice... — O representante de Estray respondeu com rispidez.

— Cavalheiros, acalmem-se, guardem suas energias para a guerra, — sorriu o senhor Santiago e fazendo um gesto para apaziguar — esta reunião não é para decidir sobre se a guerra vai ou não acontecer, ela irá independente da vontade de qualquer um. Gostaria apenas de informar que nós (referia-se as três famílias) concordamos com o desejo da Igreja de intermediar esta guerra e convidamos a Associação para participar. Mas antes de responderem, gostaria que um dos meus técnicos lhes informassem do status do evento.

Um homem de óculos e terno, claramente latino como o Sr. Santiago, se aproximou e começou a falar.

— A guerra ira começar daqui a nove meses, na segunda semana de novembro, conseguimos copiar todo o sistema do Graal com êxito nas 7 classes. O terreno escolhido também demonstrou enorme capacidade de alimentar o Novo Graal, maturando todo o processo com incríveis 17% do tempo necessário pelo de Fuyuki. Também informo aos senhores que estão preocupados com problemas apenas detectados na 5ª Guerra em Fuyuki, — referiu-se aos dois da Associação — que detectamos a anomalia e conseguimos purificar o sistema, esta foi a principal razão de tantos anos de preparação, fora o tempo de maturação do sistema e do terreno.

Ele prosseguiu — nós não podíamos usar uma cidade existente, por isso fundamos uma a vinte anos, a cidade de Nuevos Santos no México próxima a fronteira com o Texas. Ao aceitarem participar, um selo de comando será conferido a alguém escolhido de vossos domínios ou facções, embora seja privilégio apenas dos que compareceram na primeira convocação a nove anos atrás de poder escolher seu representante com exatidão...

— Como assim não vamos poder escolher? — O "Torre" interrompeu se ergueu — Quer dizer que apenas a Torre do Relógio não poderá escolher com exatidão seu representante? Isto é um complô!

— Veja bem, nós enviamos um convite a dez anos atrás para a Torre do Relógio quando os preparativos finais para o sistema de escolhas estava sendo restringido, mas vocês nos ignoraram e prosseguiram focando no Cálice de Fuyuk. Ainda estamos sendo muito gentis ao "segurar" estas vagas, pois caso vocês se neguem aqui e agora, o sistema se tornará infelizmente aleatório assim como as duas últimas vagas — ele se ergueu com os braços abertos — Vejam bem senhores, conseguimos proporcionar uma guerra com 5 cartas de tipo definidas, enquanto a de Fuyuk só era garantida para os Tohsaka, Matou e Einzbern, querem mesmo abrir mais espaço para famílias estranhas?

Ele conseguiu, o representante da Torre do Relógio parecia muito descontente, mas se ele se negasse o seu quartel-general perderia o controle e deixaria as coisas sob a administração exclusiva do Mar de Estray. Todos os presentes o encaram, inclusive o "Estray" que emanava um certo ar de riso.

— Pois muito bem, apesar da desvantagem, a Torre de Londres não pode negligenciar algo de tamanha importância quanto esta nova Guerra do Santo Graal. Nós aceitamos.

Eles tocaram as mãos para selar o acordo.

— Para completar o que disse antes de ser rudemente interrompido — disse o técnico — há a probabilidade do Novo Graal rejeitar entregar um selo de comando para algum de seus escolhidos, mas ele é muito mais permissivo que o de Fuyuki, pelo menos para os que estiveram aqui dez anos atrás, portanto tomem cuidado ao firmar qualquer Geis para não gerar nenhum erro no contrato.

— Alguém tem mais alguma coisa para acrescentar? — Perguntou o anfitrião.

O até então silencioso representante da Igreja resolveu se pronunciar.

— Gostaria de acrescentar cavalheiros, que a Igreja manterá o princípio da imparcialidade neste conflito igual a todos os outros, apesar das implicações envolvendo Kotomine Kirei, seremos bem mais seletivos com o juiz desta guerra para assegurar a segurança e o melhor andamento dos fatos.

— Assim esperamos — murmurou o "Torre", que era sem dúvida o mais insatisfeito de todos.

— Acho que isto é tudo, boa sorte cavalheiros — concluiu o Sr. Santiago, encerrando a reunião.

 **Terrenos do Hotel Kronenhof , Suíça**

O Sr. Santiago passeava despreocupadamente pelos terrenos do campo de golfe do melhor hotel suíço, a despeito de sua posição como chefe de família e os possíveis espiões que poderiam haver. Mas a grande verdade é que haviam inúmeros seguranças disfarçados por todos os lados, todos mercenários treinados como Magus Killer. Ao seu lado estavam outros dois representantes, diferentes dos da reunião, das famílias Ó Riagáin e Holstein. O excêntrico homem estava vestindo um típico traje de golfe aproveitando o verão do país, se preparando para mais uma tacada.

— Gostaria de perguntar amigos, vocês já encontraram seus catalisadores com a verba que eu vos cedi? Assim como um representante? — Perguntou o Sr. Santiago.

— Já encontramos o catalisador para o berserker, mas ainda estamos escolhendo o representante — respondeu o "Ó Riagáin".

— Estamos em contato com um representante e estamos finalizando a busca pelo catalisador — o "Holstein" disse, mas não parecia muito seguro, o que foi confirmado pelo olhar de repentina fúria de Santiago.

— Vocês já deviam estar nada fase de preparação de seus representantes a muito tempo e ainda estão com desfalques nos times? — Explodiu — lembrem que nós somos parceiros nesta Guerra com um único desejo e propósito! Estray já deve ter selecionado o seu participante e a Torre mesmo com a aleatoriedade já deve ter contornado o problema, querem mesmo acabar como os três de Fuyuki que nunca conseguiram completar um ritual por desavenças no crucial?

— Nós sempre honramos nossos compromissos Sr. Santiago, independente de quem for será o melhor representante possível! Ou o senhor já se esqueceu que fomos nós quem conseguimos retirar do Japão amostras do cálice bem diante do nariz da Torre e da Igreja? — retrucou o Irlandês.

— Concordo com o colega, devo lembrá-lo que foram os Holsteins quem corrigiram a falha da impureza do Graal? — O grego ficou um pouco rubro, típico do seu povo de presença — Fique tranquilo que nós não vamos enviar qualquer ralé para combater ao lado de seu escolhido, que alias já deve ter sido selecionado, correto?

O empresário deliberou e resolveu relevar, o semblante do empresário voltou ao normal ao ouvir estas citações, ele posicionou para dar uma tacada.

— Tem razão amigos, mas minha preocupação é manter os mínimos detalhes para que esta aliança possa render bons frutos para todos... Como sabem, sou um homem de negócios — dando uma tacada — a família Santiago tem um representante sim e já temos todos os preparativos para seu servo, só aguardo o empenho de cada um de vocês para que tudo se encaixe no devido lugar.


	5. Delírios de Nobreza

**Torre do Relógio, Londres (7 meses para a guerra)**

El-Melloi II terminava mais um seminário para seus alunos, sendo aplaudido de pé por todos, mas dentre seus alunos estava Haimirich Archibald que internamente espumava de ódio. O jovem era loiro de olhos negros, com o rosto fino mas que normalmente estampava um semblante de arrogância e superioridade. Ele é sobrinho distante de Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald e é profundo admirador dos seus ideais eugenistas, por isso não aceitava um indivíduo no palco que era a verdadeira antítese do seu tio. Inclusive ele usava o cabelo igual ao do seu tio, como homenagem.

Conforme a história lhe contou, tudo transcorria muito bem até a 4ª Guerra do Santo Graal, em que seu ídolo foi derrotado pela escória que defendia os Erinzbern. Depois disso sua família afundou em desgraça, a então nova líder Reines El-Melloi Archisorte, contou com a ajuda do ex-aprendiz de seu tio, Waver Velvet, para reerguer a casa e conferiu a ele o título de El Melloi II. "A Incompetência desta garota foi tanta que traímos nossos princípios como nobres, nos rebaixando a ralé", comumente pensava Haimirich.

Ele sonhava com o dia que poderia provar o seu valor, tomando o controle da família e a guiando de volta aos tempos de ouro. Ele passou todo o tempo da aula compenetrado em seus pensamentos, até que foi despertado para a saída no fim desta. Antes de sair, Haimirich foi chamado para sua surpresa pelo palestrante.

— O que deseja senhor? — doía para ele, mas querendo ou não o professor estava acima na hierarquia.

— Haimirich, ouvi dizer que você anda estudando o Volumen Hydrargyrum, mas está tendo problemas com ele, é verdade?

— Não — mentiu — eu na verdade expandi minha pesquisa para outros metais, apesar de achar o mercúrio maleável, acredito que os outros metais têm maior potencial no total.

— Interessante e a quanto anda o processo?

— Promissor, já posso utilizar boa parte das ligas de aço e alumínio, o próximo estágio é chegar perto de liquefazer e terei uma versão aprimorada do Volumen Hydrargyrum.

— Ótimo, deseja ajuda nisto?

— Por enquanto não professor, obrigado — respondeu com veemência.

— Pois bem, pode ir, mas — Waver pegou um charuto — Heimirich, não deixe que o orgulho atrapalhe em seu aprendizado, sei que não gosta de mim, mas isso não pode ser um empecilho pro seu próprio desenvolvimento.

— Não tenho nada contra o senhor professor e também não preciso de ajuda, se me dá licença — e se retirou.

De fato era mentira, quase tudo, Heimirich simplesmente não conseguia dominar o Volumen Hydrargyrum por ser muito complexo em toda sua estrutura de controle. Ele invejava El-Melloi II por aprimorar a técnica a ponto de criar uma boneca de empregada, coisa que até ele teve que admitir ser muito refinada. Por isso ele julgou que era uma técnica perdida, por cair no domínio de um simplório.

Na tentativa de criar algo mais sofisticado ainda, ele investiu tempo pesquisando outros metais, buscando adaptar a técnica para manipulá-los da mesma forma que feita com o mercúrio. Não houve grandes avanços no sentido que ele desejava, que era o amplo controle automático da estrutura de todos os metais, mas ele conseguiu êxito com o ferro, criando algo similar a "ferrocinese". Ele pode ao menos adquirir o controle de ligas e materiais contendo ferro, quanto maior o teor melhor é a manipulação, usando o ether combinado com o ar como canal para que o seu prana possa controlar o objeto alvo, como se fosse um magnetismo exclusivo. Batizado por ele estão de Tractare Ferrum: Levantar da Fibra da Terra.

Diferente do mercúrio no Volumen Hydrargyrum que era embebido em elaborações mágicas, formando uma unidade central que respondia de forma passiva ou ativa devido a instruções conferidas, não há no Tratare Ferrum o embebimento das substâncias a serem manipuladas com elaborações, portanto sem uma unidade de controle secundário (que é a parte onde ele falhou), Heimirich deve coordenar ativamente os movimentos. Os resultados têm certa elegância dependendo de quanto tempo ele pode se concentrar em um objeto moldando-o e na proporção de ferro no material, mas no geral ele a utiliza de forma ofensiva atirando objetos em alta velocidade para perfurar o alvo ou esmagá-lo.

Haimirich após sair da sala vai até o banheiro lavar o rosto, qualquer um que passasse por ele naquele momento perceberia que ele estava transtornado. Ao entrar no banheiro ele tranca a porta e começa a liberar sua ira.

"Maldita Reines e seu cãozinho professor… Por que nos fizeram passar por essa humilhação? Antes nossa família tivesse perecido, mas com fidelidade a nossos ideais… Ainda sim seriamos nobres!"

Ele socou o espelho o rachando, a luva que usava o protegeu de certo modo de se cortar.

"Se eu tivesse um meio de resgatar a honra de nossa família, eu traria os tempos de ouro da família Archibald de volta e colocaria esses dois que só trouxeram a desgraça nos seus devidos lugares!"

A palma de sua mão direita, que ainda repousava no espelho, começou a queimar desconfortavelmente. Ele retirou a luva pra procurar possíveis ferimentos causados pelo desconto de sua cólera, mas encontrou no lugar do ferimento, desenhos de dois riscos em meia lua entrelaçados na vertical, transpassados por um terceiro perpendicularmente na horizontal. Ele demorou alguns segundos para compreender o que era aquilo, até que seu deu conta...

Eram Selos de Comando!

Uma felicidade enorme cresceu em seu peito, mas ele não conseguiu acreditar, já que a pouquíssimo tempo a notícia de que El-Melloi e Rin Tohsaka desmantelaram o Graal chegou a conhecimento das elites, mas ao que parece eles falharam. Em seguida um sentimento de arrogância cresceu em seu peito, finalmente a chance de ouro aparecera de bandeja para o seu deleito.

Havia tanto o que fazer... Buscar um catalisador para um servo decente, informar-se sobre onde seria a guerra, descobrir quais seus rivais, como esmagá-los… Eram tantas coisas, mas ao menos ele já sabia quem procurar para auxiliá-lo. Embora o primeiro passo antes de deixar a associação seria consertar o estrago feito no espelho do banheiro.

 **3 horas mais tarde, Catedral de São Paulo**

O primeiro passo era registrar sua presença como participante na Igreja, como ele conhece era dever autoimposto da Igreja intermediar, auxiliando os competidores com informações básicas sobre o conflito. A Igreja Católica não era exatamente "A Igreja", ela possuía dois frontes para os diferentes mundos (normal e magia), mas haviam muitos templos com agentes da organização e muitas das autoridades eram as mesmas para ambos os mundos. Ele aguardava sentado numa sala lateral a entrada do representante da Igreja, quando ninguém menos do que o próprio bispo de Londres entra, o levando a se levantar com o espanto.

— Vo-Vossa Reverendíssima! No que devo a honra? — Ele se aproximou para cumprimentá-lo beijando-lhe a mão.

— Acalme-se rapaz, estou aqui apenas para cumprir o dever da Igreja, por acaso como autoridade responsável por este local sagrado, sou eu quem deve instruir você. Mas serei muito breve por ser um homem ocupado, o quanto você sabe a respeito do conflito?

— Sei tudo a respeito dos 7 servos, catalisadores, selos de comando. Meu interesse é saber onde será o conflito e quando se iniciará, se há alguma mudança desta guerra tão prematura em relação a de dez anos atrás.

— A Guerra foi movida de Fuyuki para Nuevos Santos, no México próximo a fronteira com o Texas. Não houve alteração no que nos foi informado do mecanismo básico da guerra sobre servos e mestres, assim como os objetivos para conquistar o cálice. Mas... — O bispo cerrou os olhos — o senhor meu jovem, não é o representante da Torre do Relógio? Não deveria estar inteirado destes assuntos?

— Sou Vossa Reverendíssima, mas temo que não terei apoio da Associação e tão pouco a desejo, por isso desejo saber mais uma coisa.

— Pois pode dizer.

— Posso eu contar com a proteção da Igreja, para ao menos entrar no conflito com minha segurança garantida contra a Associação?

— Está propondo aliança por acaso, Sr. Heimirich? Pois adianto-lhe que desde os eventos envolvendo Kotomine Kirei a própria Vossa Santidade aumentou a rigidez para evitar o envolvimento da igreja com os competidores. Portanto isto é um não.

— Não é isso, estou ciente do desejo de neutralidade de vocês, mas não é dever da Igreja manter a ordem sagrada, principalmente entre magos? Não sou eu um possível foco de perturbações?

O bispo refletiu, não sabia as intenções do garoto, mas julgou o pedido razoável. Embora fosse muito estranho um Archibald querendo agir independente da associação.

— Poderei retirá-lo de Londres apenas.

— Não se preocupe, já tenho planos de ir para a França, de lá só sairei direto para Nuevos Santos. Claro, se o senhor concordar.

— Indiferente, só aconselho que não ande por aí, não se sabe por onde o perigo espreita...

Ele se retirou após mais alguns detalhes informados, para sua surpresa na Catedral vazia estava sentado El-Melloi II em um dos bancos de forma relaxada. Não sabia quais suas intenções, mas ali era um terreno neutro apesar de tudo, então se aproximou com cautela, quando ouviu a voz de seu agora ex-professor.

— Vejo que conseguiu entrar na disputa pelo Cálice Sagrado, deve estar muito contente, não é Haimirich?

— Co-Como você ficou sabendo?

— Não foi difícil, apenas observamos qual mago procuraria a Igreja primeiro, afinal não divulgamos que haveria uma nova disputa justamente para descobrirmos qual era o Mestre escolhido aleatoriamente para a Associação. Quando soube que era você aqui eu não tive dúvidas.

O coração de Haimirich disparou, ele pretendia sair silenciosamente mas não teve tempo nem de sair de Londres! A raiva se formou em seu rosto.

— Você pretende me deter? — Perguntou firme.

— Eu deveria, primeiro por ter desmantelado o graal de Fuyuki e logo em seguida receber o golpe da notícia de outro Cálice. Segundo por conhecer sua personalidade, o seu desejo não deve ser muito saudável com toda certeza, mas eu não vou — disse serenamente.

— Por que?

— Por que algumas lições só podem ser aprendidas na prática, se você julga seu modo de pensar tão superior, nada mais justo do que submeter a uma prova real — ele fez uma pequena pausa e continuou — Vim aqui, ao contrário do que você possa pensar, para te informar que a Torre não vai tomar nenhuma providência para te impedir de participar, mas que é para você não confiar no Mar de Estray.

O rapaz demorou a acreditar, mas comemorou por descobrir pelo menos uma informação a respeito dos competidores — Estray estará nesta guerra?

— Sim, mas estão em uma posição conturbada em relação a Torre... Por isso não os considere possíveis aliados.

Haimirich refletiu um pouco, desta vez eram três famílias desconhecidas do cenário real, além de mais dois participantes estranhos, mas agora Estray também estava no jogo e pior, não era aliada da Torre?

— Não importa, ninguém vai ficar no meu caminho! Isto é tudo? — Disse decidido.

— Sim — o garoto passou por ele em direção a saída.

— Haimirich — disse de costas o professor — não vai querer ajuda mesmo?

— Quando eu voltar, é você quem provavelmente vai precisar de ajuda — respondeu o loiro com ódio sem nem olhar para trás, deixando a catedral.

Ele passou como uma locomotiva pela porta, nem notando a mulher de cabelos negros do lado de fora. Logo El-Melloi II se juntou a ela, acendendo um charuto.

— Tem certeza que não quer impedi-lo? — Perguntou Rin Tohsaka.

Após uma longa tragada, Waver responde — quando eu era jovem como ele, quis provar meu ponto de vista que mesmo não sendo de uma grande família, eu poderia ser um grande mago, por isso entrei na guerra. Muitos que entraram na disputa não saíram vivos, mas os que saíram aprenderam algo, eu e você fomos um destes. Vejamos qual deles ele será.

— Mas mesmo com o risco dele vencer?

— Não podemos negar o direito dele provar seu ponto de vista, qual o melhor lugar se não a Guerra do Santo Graal? Mesmo porque esta Guerra está muito mais articulada do que podemos imaginar, já que o processo correu a nossa revelia por quase 20 anos.

Tohsaka respira profundamente e lamentou — Não acredito que depois de todo o trabalho com Fuyuki, foi tudo em vão... Não há nada que possa ser feito mesmo?

— Não, não podemos arriscar um segundo desastre igual ao da 4ª Guerra com o Novo Graal tão próximo de se materializar.

 **No dia seguinte, em algum lugar obscuro da França**

Haimirich levou um tapa no rosto de uma jovem morena de cabelos curtos, ela tinha um rosto delicado, mas um semblante um pouco cansado e duro. Este agora no entanto estava furioso.

— VOCÊ DESAPARECE POR QUASE UM ANO E REAPARECE AQUI COM ESSA CARA DE PAU PRA PEDIR MINHA AJUDA?

— Calma amor eu...

— CALMA PORRA NENHUMA E NÃO ME CHAMA DE AMOR! — E aplicou um mata-leão, derrubando o loiro no chão, depois torcendo o seu braço.

— E-e-eu vim t-e... — esta difícil falar com o peso dela em seus pulmões — … pedir em casamento.

— Como é que é? — Após alguns segundos ela o soltou — repete!

Ele se recompôs se levantando, logo depois repetindo o pedido — eu vim te pedir em casamento, Loren.

Muito rapidamente ela apontou uma pistola para a cabeça de Heimirich.

— Você tem dez segundos para sair daqui com essa proposta ridícula — engatilhando a arma — e isto daqui é feito sem uma grama se quer de ferro.

— Você não me entendeu, deixe-me te mostrar — ele colocou a mão no bolso interno do seu sobretudo, ela pressionou mais o gatilho — não é uma proposta para te humilhar, sei que você não é digna disso.

Ele puxou um papel e estendeu aberto para que ela pudesse ver, Loren imediatamente reconheceu se tratar de um Self-Geis (Contrato firmado de comum acordo entre dois magos) e lentamente abaixou a arma e pegou o papel. Após uma rápida leitura, ela disse:

— Você só pode estar muito desesperado, não?

— Loren, você é a única com quem eu quero e posso contar. Ajude-me com os preparativos para a guerra e você, na qualidade de minha nova esposa, governará ao meu lado se eu vencer.

Ela sentou-se junto a mesa do seu "escritório" que era onde eles se encontravam. Loren Biran era líder de um grupo considerável de Magus Killer, eles agiam fazendo trabalhos como mercenários para diversos "clientes". Haimirich conheceu Loren em uma festa que ela estava infiltrada para eliminar um alvo dentro da comemoração, ele acabou descobrindo o seu disfarce e só não foi morto porque removeu todos os itens dela, que para sua sorte continham muito aço. Ao contrário do que ela imaginou como fim da linha, ele não a delatou, mas sim a ajudou a eliminar o seu alvo. Depois disso eles se aproximaram e Haimirich, por alguma razão louca e improvável, acabou conquistando Loren.

Eles mantiveram um relacionamento secreto por algum tempo, mas ele desapareceu a cerca de um ano, muito possivelmente para aprimorar sua pesquisa com metais. Loren neste meio tempo subiu de posição na organização da qual fazia parte, chegando a liderança. Então Haimirich aparece com uma cara deslavada, pedindo ajuda para poder se preparar para a nova Guerra pelo Cálice Sagrado propondo um "casamento", em troca dela arrumar um catalisador para seu servo e disponibilizar alguma ajuda para descobrir quais eram os seus rivais.

— Você está ciente que eu poderia ignorar isto e mantê-lo como refém, roubando seu servo assim que você o evocasse, certo?

— Sei muito bem, mas eu também sei que você não vai fazer isso.

— E por que não? — Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Porque você me ama — Loren se levantou apontando a arma novamente, no que ele completou — e eu te amo também.

Ele manteve-se impassível sob o olhar da mercenária, ela analisou cada pedaço do contrato, não havia furos para que ele não cumprisse sua parte ou a enganasse. Ela baixou a pistola e mordeu a própria ponta do dedo e fez um grande "LB" com sangue na linha de assinatura do contrato, que brilhou reconhecendo sua aceitação de todos os termos.

O jovem nas próximas horas colocou sua nova esposa a par dos acontecimentos, aos quais ela escutou atentamente.

— Qual servo pretende evocar? — Perguntou Loren.

— O erro do meu tio foi evocar um servo que se recusava a cumprir seus deveres para brincar de cavaleiro, portanto vou seguir outro caminho e evocarei um herói que se encaixaria na classe Saber, mas sob a alcunha de Assassin.

— Pelo que você me disse há algum tempo isso é um processo arriscado, contra as regras — ela se referia a uma vez que ele contou sobre a participação do tio na 4ª Guerra e o assunto foi até uma explicação variada sobre muitos aspectos sobre o evento do Cálice.

— Mas não é impossível — sorrindo — meu tio era do departamento de evocações, tirei muito de lá para poder fazer isto.

— Se você está dizendo... E depois, tem alguma ideia de como vamos descobrir seus adversários?

— Não temos como descobrir Estray, provavelmente está muito bem guardada sua identidade, mas os outros cinco são possíveis. Você cuida das três famílias e eu darei um jeito de descobrir os outros dois aleatórios.

Os dois se empenharam nos preparativos para a Guerra, Loren depois de um mês conseguiu os nomes das três famílias: Santiago, Holstein e Ó Riagáin. Eram sem dúvida famílias sem expressão no cenário internacional dos magos, embora Santiago estampasse a capa da Forbes como empresário do ano no ramo de gado e até petrolífero.

— Sem dúvida este latino será um problema, foi ele quem liderou o projeto de secretamente copiar o Cálice de Fuyuki. Também consegui o que você pediu — entregando dois papéis.

— Excelente, o meio usado pela comunicação mágica da Igreja e o encantamento usado para proteger a Torre Eiffel de interferência mágica. Como conseguiu?

— Digamos que mais uma grande autoridade da igreja não quer perder seu cargo por "brincar com crianças".

Ambos na mesma tarde estavam igual a dois amantes no topo da Torre Eiffel, admirando a vista de cima, mas o que nenhum dos outros turistas desconfiava é que Haimirich estava burlando o feitiço que protegia a torre francesa contra exatamente o que eles estavam tentando. Utilizando seu domínio sobre o Ferro, ele implantaria uma elaboração mágica capaz de converter a torre em um grande rastreador de mensagens da Igreja e retransmitir as comunicação feitas para eles. O plano do jovem era baseado em que o Graal escolherá dois participantes aleatoriamente, em algum momento de sorte alguma igreja se comunicaria pedindo instruções de como proceder com o novo participante. Pelo menos se a comunicação ainda não ocorreu, ainda haveria uma esperança.

 **1 semana para o início da Guerra.**

Após meses esperando que alguém se comunicasse, Haimirich e Loren já haviam desistido, provavelmente todos os participantes já deveriam ter sido instruídos, ou isto era feito por outros meios mais seguros. Eles conseguiram o capacete pertencente a Oda Nobunaga como catalisador, apenas aguardavam a última semana para que a barreira, característica do Novo Graal, que bloqueava o acesso à cidade para os participantes desaparecesse.

O servo só poderia ser evocado a partir do mesmo período e quando materializado, deveria estar dentro dos limites da cidade pelo menos faltando um dia para o inicio do conflito. Caso uma destas regras fosse desrespeitada, o servo correria o risco de ser eliminado pelo juiz da Guerra.

Haimirich estava com tudo pronto, levaria cinco homens de Loren para auxiliá-lo, mas faria a evocação do servo na própria França para já protegê-lo durante o caminho fora os cinco homens. Chegando lá eles encontrariam um sexto que foi enviado antes para sondar o local. Ele estava aprontando os detalhes finais da evocação quando Loren entra na sala com urgência, com um papel amassado nas mãos.

— Encontramos a localização de um dos escolhidos aleatoriamente pelo Graal!

— Perfeito, com isso podemos voltar ao plano inicial! — Anunciou o loiro.

Ele pediu para que o homem de confiança de Loren, chamado Jean, entrasse junto com seus quatro homens, eles é que o acompanhariam até as redondezas de Nuevos Santos. Jean era um homem forte e alto, com traços árabes, era um Magus Killer razoável.

— Houve uma mudança nos planos, vocês devem ir imediatamente para os EUA nesta localização — estregou o papel para Jean — você Jean, deve matar e roubar os selos de comando do Mestre antes que ele consiga convocar um servo, porque se não será uma tarefa praticamente impossível. Entendeu?

— Afirmativo — respondeu Jean.

— Depois você deve me encontrar na cidade próxima a Nuevos Santos conforme o plano inicial, agora vá!

Jean olhou de relance para Loren que fez um pequeno aceno dizendo que sim. Heimirich gostava de achar que dava ordens, mas ele não passava do "homem da chefe". Após eles saírem, o jovem foi até o círculo e depositou o capacete no altar ao seu lado, Loren se aproximou para observar mais de perto.

— Já está pronto pra evocação?

— Sim, já adiei demais, não sei se a vaga de Assassin foi preenchida, mas é muito raro darem preferência para ela de imediato.

— Então vamos logo que eu não aguento mais esta ansiedade — reclamou Loren mordendo um dos dedos.

Haimirich inspirou profundamente, precisava apenas iniciar o ritual e o Graal faria o resto. Precisava estar atento para usar um selo de comando ordenando obediência, dependendo do ímpeto de seu servo logo ao ser evocado. Ele preparou com pó de ferro os desenhos de um círculo básico, mas com gravuras adicionais, para que o catalisador fosse usado como chave, mas que o servo fosse induzido para a classe Assassin.

O círculo brilhou laranja.

"Ouça meu chamado:

Tua presença despertou o medo e o respeito.

Eu juro que serei o guardião da honra, trarei de volta os templos de glória!

Minha força suporta o seu corpo, empresta-me tua essencia e permita-me induzir tua forma!

Se escuta o chamado do Graal e compactua com meus ideais, responda ao meu intento.

Assassin!"

O círculo brilhou mais intensamente, mas mudou de laranja para vermelho.

— Isso está certo? — gritou Loren devido a energia se expandindo.

As gravuras adicionais então racharam e desapareceram, deixando apenas o círculo básico. A luz voltou a ficar laranja.

"Calma não há motivo para pânico" pensou Haimirich, "Provavelmente o Graal julgou que a classe adequada é Saber, que não é nada ruim!". Ele não teve tempo de pensar muito, o círculo voltou a brilhar vermelho e o capacete no altar rachou e explodiu. O jovem mestre achou que era ilusão de sua cabeça, mas podia jurar que em sua mente alguém disse:

"Não"

O círculo voltou a ficar laranja e se intensificou num clarão cegante. O ritual terminou.

Em pé estava uma figura alta, sua pele era tão escura que era preta, seu corpo era forte e aparentemente ágil, mas um pouco disforme, a cabeça continha um cabelo curto, negro e enrolado. Seu rosto era coberto por uma máscara branca de um crânio. Sem dúvida ele evocou o servo tradicional da classe Assassin, mas a pergunta era: Por quê?

— Sou o servo da classe Assassin, qual dos dois é o meu mestre? — Perguntou a figura negra.

Loren vendo o silêncio do marido, respondeu timidamente.

— É este da-daqui — apontou com certo receio e chegou mais perto de Haimirch, falando ao seu ouvido — Não era pra evocar o senhor feudal? O que aconteceu?

O loiro demorou a responder, era visível o seu choque, mas ele finalmente falou — O Graal, quer dizer, o Novo Graal sem dúvida é aprimorado em relação ao de Fuyuki, ele rejeita qualquer tentativa de manipular a classe Assassin para trazer outro Espírito Heroico que não seja Hassan-i-Sabbah, eliminando o fator do Fake Assassin. Mas este não é o problema, pois esta não foi a razão deste resultado, o Graal corrigiu a evocação e chamaria o Espírito para a classe Saber, mas acontece que o nosso querido daimyo... ME REJEITOU! — Chutando um pedaço do capacete que explodiu — restando só o catalisador do nome "Assassin" para completar o ritual!

Haimirich se apoiou na mesa da sala e procurou se acalmar respirando lenta e profundamente. Nunca ouviu falar de uma rejeição antes em nenhuma guerra, por pior que fosse o mestre, embora existisse a chance ínfima do Espirito Heroico rejeitar a convocação.

Ele então se lembrou que estava diante de seu servo, não era o que ele queria, mas ainda sim era prova de que ele já estava no jogo. Aliás, não era prudente começar desta forma, Assassin é um servo fraco em combates diretos com outros servos, mas poderia eliminá-lo ali com grande facilidade, caso resolvesse se irritar, antes mesmo dele se quer abrir a boca para usar um Selo de Comando.

— Isto não vai atrapalhar os meus planos — ajeitando o cabelo e olhando firmemente para seu Servo — Assassin, apesar de meu intento para outro servo, eu reconheço vossas habilidades e capacidades para servir aos meus propósitos, por isso eu afirmo que sim: Eu sou o seu mestre!

Assassin olhou o semblante sério e arrogante do rapaz e gargalhou — minha adaga cortará os pescoços que ordenares, concretizo meu contrato com você, Mestre!

Agora mais do que nunca Heimirich contava com a equipe de Jean para capturar o outro selo, pois ele precisava mais do que nunca de uma nova peça no jogo.


	6. Recompensar os mortos

_Laisa, andava apressada por toda a casa numa madrugada fria de inverno típico da Dinamarca, ele ouviu seu chamado o chacoalhando na cama:_

 _— Aleksia! Vamos acorda filho, nós precisamos sair, rápido!_

 _— Mas mãe — falou o pequeno Aleksia esfregando os olhos, não devia ter mais de 6 anos — está muito tarde e eu to com sono, o Soren tá dormindo olha! — apontou pro irmão que não passava dos 4 anos, deitado em sono profundo._

 _— Seja bonzinho Aleksia, venha! — pegou o garoto pela mão e o seu irmão no colo._

 _Os três se encontraram com o marido dela, Anders, na sala. O homem estava nervoso, mais do que todos._

 _— Vocês demoraram demais! Nosso transporte está aguardando, esperem aqui que eu vou falar rapidamente com o condutor._

 _Os três ficaram no corredor por exatos dois minutos quando um barulho alto foi ouvido do lado de fora, logo em seguida a porta foi arrombada e três homens entraram. Dentre eles Laisa conhecia um, era colega de trabalho e amigo de Anders: Baduin von Mortensen. Ela colocou os filhos atrás dela e pretendia mandá-los correr para poder lutar, quando do outro lado do corredor outro homem também apareceu, estavam cercados!_

 _— Laisa, acabou! Não faça nenhuma besteira, se entregue sem resistência e prometemos que ninguém vai se ferir._

 _— Você é um mentiroso Baduin! Nos traiu e agora faz esse papel de bom moço? — Retrucou Laisa transtornada, Soren começou a chorar._

 _— Vocês traíram o código de leis e condutas de Estray, por isso estamos levando você e seu marido sob custódia, por favor não resista. Pense na segurança das crianças._

As coisas aceleraram, não havia mais som, as únicas cenas foram de sua mãe abraçando cada um dos filhos e depois sendo levada pelos dois homens. Aleksia tentava ir até a mãe, mas o homem chamado Baduin o segurava pelos ombros, enquanto outro homem levava Soren que não parava de chorar.

 **Dinamarca, 8 meses para o início da Guerra**

Aleksia Von Ejnar desperta repentinamente do pesadelo, estava ofegante e seu rosto estava molhado com algumas lágrimas. Mas agora ele não era mais um menino, é um jovem de 19 anos. Sua pele é branca como um nativo da Dinamarca, ele é alto mas seu físico não é muito desenvolvido, seus cabelos são castanhos profundos (escuros) igualmente a seus olhos. Ele acabou de despertar de um sonho no qual reviveu mais uma vez a tentativa de fuga de sua família, que fracassou e acabou em condenação e morte dos seus pais.

Ele pertencia a família Ejnar, importante família do Norte da Europa que é associada do Mar de Estray. Seus pais eram pesquisadores do Departamento de Pragas e seu pai era um dos nomes mais respeitados do setor, cotado até para liderar o setor, mas desenvolvia secretamente uma pesquisa proibida. Quando foi descoberto ele tentou fugir com sua família, mas foi apanhado e condenado a morte junto com sua mulher Laisa, que foi acusada de ser cúmplice. Ambos foram mortos como exemplos.

O rapaz não guardava rancor, muito pelo contrário, ele achava correto o que aconteceu com seus pais, pois eles cometeram atos criminosos. A pesquisa proibida envolvia um método para retirar o prana de seres vivos e acrescentar para si mesmo, baseado nos Apóstolos Mortos, só de imaginar o desastre que isto poderia provocar causava repulsa no jovem que o fazia até odiar seus pais. Na época foi um escândalo e os dois filhos do casal ficaram sob a tutela de Estray e mais tarde aos 11 e 13 anos foram separados, sendo que Aleksia foi mantido sob a guarda de um membro de Estray na Dinamarca, por ser julgado mais talentoso, e seu irmão, definido como sem aptidão para a magia, foi mandado para uma família no Egito.

A separação não foi amistosa, na verdade ambos os irmãos divergiam sobre a condenação dos pais, enquanto Aleksia acreditava na culpa, Soren acreditava na inocência dos pais. Ele ainda se lembrava da briga que tiveram antes que Soren fosse embora.

 _— Eles te transformaram num cachorrinho, não é Aleksia!? Você é tão traidor quanto aquela cobra do Baduin!_

 _— Não seja idiota Soren, nossos pais estavam desenvolvendo uma arma perigosa e você ainda acredita na inocência deles? Que era só uma pesquisinha atoa? Acorda!_

 _— É você que precisa acordar irmão! Eu vou embora pra muito longe, algum dia eu vou voltar e vou provar a inocência deles!_

 _E saiu levando sua mala, rumo ao andar debaixo onde o representante da sua nova família aguardava._

Aleksia resolveu beber água na cozinha e se levantou, acordando Thor, o seu gato, que estava aninhado em seus pés. O gato abanava o rabo para o dono e voltou para a mesma posição.

— Foi mal — murmurou para o bichano.

Os aquecedores do quarto eram muito bons ao ponto dele usar um pijama comum, mas vestiu um roupão e chinelos pois isso não se aplicava ao resto da casa, que estava fria. Ele baixou a camisa para ocultar algumas queimaduras na barriga, resultados dos seus estudos sobre alquimia. Apesar de todo o incidente, Aleksia ficou em Estray e se tornou aluno no mesmo seguimento de seus pais, o Departamento de Pragas. O responsável por isso foi o seu então tutor Baduin, que agora era chefe do setor. Ele ficou responsável pelo menino em nome da velha amizade com seus pais, cuidando da educação do garoto e permitindo que ele se associasse ao Mar de Estray mais tarde, convencendo os outros superiores de que ele era a "ovelha branca" da família.

Ele desceu as mesmas escadas da casa que um dia foi de sua família, os superiores a deram de presente para ele depois de uma busca sinuosa para procurar possíveis evidências ou perigos. Estava realmente frio, principalmente na cozinha, quando ele colocou o copo na pia após saciar a sede, ele ouve uma batida na porta.

"Quem pode ser a essa hora?", ele estremeceu um pouco, tinha seus motivos.

Chegando a porta ele pode ver a silhueta de um homem pelo vidro, a porta possuía diversas defesas mágicas e era reforçada, até mais do que era décadas atrás. Ele tocou a porta e ela ficou transparente, mas era um efeito apenas do lado de dentro, igual a um espelho falso. Do lado de fora estava um homem baixo de bigode, estava usando um casaco grosso e chapéu, reconheceu então Baduin e abriu a porta.

— Sr. Baduin? O que faz aqui a esta hora?

— Aleksia, se não se importa prefiro conversas do lado de dentro — a neve caia la fora, mas a temperatura absurdamente baixa não adentrava a casa que embora mantivesse a temperatura fria, prevenia o gelo.

O jovem permitiu que ele entrasse, pegando seu casaco e chapéu e colocando no suporte. O homem ainda se aquecia e retirou as luvas para apertar a mão de Aleksia.

— Desculpe vir tão tarde, acordei você?

— Não, eu estava bebendo uma água e já ia voltar pra cama.

— Eu vim por um motivo urgente, podemos ir até a sala? Preciso me aquecer.

A lareira foi acesa e eles se sentaram, Aleksia no sofá e Baduin numa poltrona. Após um minuto todo o ambiente estava aquecido e muito mais confortável.

— O motivo de tanta urgência que não poderia esperar até amanhã, é que a quase um mês chegou a notícia através de um de nossos representantes do exterior, de que haverá uma nova Guerra do Santo Graal.

— Como assim? Mas o Graal não foi desmantelado pelo pessoal da Torre?

— Sim, mas este era o de Fuyuki, foi implantado um novo na cidade de Nuevos Santos e acontecerá dentro de oito meses uma nova disputa.

— Como assim um segundo Graal? — Indagou Aleksia se ajeitando no sofá.

— Três famílias do exterior, liderados pelo excêntrico líder dos Santiago, conseguiram amostras do antigo Graal de Fuyuki depois da 4ª Guerra, então levaram para esta nova cidade e copiaram o sistema.

— Mas o que tem isso? Quem cuida da disputa do Graal não é a Torre do Relógio?

— Calma eu chegarei lá, há cerca de dez anos chegou um convite, nele dizia que talvez nós demonstrássemos ter mais interesse no futuro do que a Torre...

Continuou sob os olhares confusos de seu aluno — quando enviamos um dos nossos agentes para averiguar, ele descobriu que havia um novo Graal com todo o sistema pronto, em etapa final de finalização para passar para o estágio de carga. Mas estavam nos oferecendo uma cadeira junto as três famílias, ou seja, nós sempre teríamos um representante da nossa escolha... Nós resolvemos aceitar, há tempos a Torre vem controlando a disputa e nunca conseguiu o prêmio, por isso nós vamos intervir desta vez.

Aleksia estava digerindo tudo isso, quer dizer que Estray estava tomando parte no conflito no lugar da Torre?

— Certo... E o senhor veio me contar que fará parte do conflito?

Baduin deu uma gargalhada, até que começou a tossir horrivelmente. O jovem perguntou se ele queria água, mas ele fez um gesto para ele se sentar, enfim acalmando seus pulmões.

— Meu jovem, anos de pesquisa e testes experimentais de alquimia não me permitiriam entrar numa disputa deste nível, você deve saber como é — referindo-se as feridas em sua barriga — Não, você é muito ingênuo quanto ao que está a sua frente. Queremos que você seja o representante do Mar de Estray nesta Guerra!

— E-e-eu? Mas como poderia... Eu não sou qualificado pra isso!

— É claro que é! Você foi um aluno exemplar e, com certeza, já é um pesquisador promissor no Departamento!

— Mas os outros superiores concordam com isso?

— Eles resistiram, mas eu garanti que você é inteiramente leal ao Mar de Estray e — fez uma pausa — não se deixou influenciar pelos acontecimentos com os seus pais. Em todo o caso você vem de uma excelente linhagem de magos.

Milhares de coisas corriam pela sua cabeça — Eu não sei... É muita informação, muita responsabilidade!

— Talvez você precise de um tempo para pensar, mas nós não podemos esperar, se você não aceitar amanhã cedo o conselho vai tentar votar um novo representante.

Aleksia respirou profundamente, era a oportunidade perfeita de reparar as coisas, algo do tipo que não acontece duas vezes. Ele lembrou da família, tudo que passou, em seu irmão que não via a anos...

— Sim, eu aceito — Disse se erguendo.

— Excelente! Sabia que você não iria nos decepcionar. Agora, estenda sua mão direita! — Ordenou Baduin se erguendo também.

— Mas como assim? Aqui e agora?

— Sou a autoridade escolhida para conferir o selo, portanto farei agora, sem mais delongas.

— Mas eu não precisarei de um Geis ou algo do tipo? — Fez uma pergunta pertinente.

— Meu jovem, Geis são para quem não tem palavra ou confiança, nós somos magos de elite, fiéis a nossa Associação, portanto não o faríamos passar por uma humilhação destas. Mas devo adverti-lo, você deve entregar o cálice para Estray, ou sofrerá as consequências.

— Certo, compreendi... — Estendeu a mão direita com a palma para cima.

— Pela autoridade a mim conferida, eu, Baduin Von Mortensen, confiro ao representante do Mar de Estray, Aleksia Von Ejnar, os Selos de Comando pertencentes a esta ordem por direito firmado com o Graal!

Na palma da mão direita de Aleksia houve um pequeno brilho vermelho acompanhado de uma queimação, as três estigmas apareceram sob a forma de um traço mediamente volumoso, ladeado por duas asas, uma apontando para cima e outra para baixo. Ele ficou admirando o símbolo da sua entrada na disputa que com toda certeza decidiria a sua vida.

Seu mestre lhe informou a data exata e quando ele poderia evocar um servo, ele também não deveria se preocupar pois receberia o catalisador adequado. O velho se despediu e saiu na tempestade novamente.

Após mais um tempo contemplando os selos com a empolgação a flor da pele, ele foi até a cozinha no lugar de voltar para a cama. Thor estava lá, sentado em cima da mesa, até parecia que o esperava. Ele fez um carinho na cabeça do gato e se dirigiu até uma parede próxima a lavanderia, seguido de perto pelo felino. Aleksia então colocou um dedo na boca e umedeceu, em seguida fazendo um risco vertical na parede que se tornou verde brilhante, expandindo e contornando uma passagem. Logo depois ela se abriu como uma porta revelando uma passagem secreta com uma escada para baixo.

Thor desceu as escadas antes de seu dono, que o seguiu em seguida. Luzes se acendiam recepcionando o dono da casa, revelando um laboratório oculto dentro do subsolo da casa. Diversos frascos e instrumentos usados em experimentos de alquimia eram visíveis, assim como curiosos ingredientes estavam estocados em potes muito bem organizados. Pergaminhos contendo escritas rúnicas também eram presentes, alguns estavam em uma mesa com uma luz e uma lupa, possivelmente para uma análise mais profunda. Fragmentos e pedaços grandes de pedras rúnicas antigas também completavam o cenário de museu.

Na mesa principal do tipo clássica de escritório estava um retrato da família, na foto estava sua mãe segurando no colo Soren e seu pai o pequeno Aleksia. Todos sorriam e Soren estava lambuzado com um doce de chocolate. Uma lágrima correu pelos olhos do rapaz ao lembrar do momento. Na mesma mesa também constava uma pasta, esta era o motivo do jovem ter nos últimos tempos pesadelos com os pais.

A razão era muito simples: ele descobrira que eles eram inocentes, foi tudo um grande mal entendido.

Aconteceu num dia a quase um ano e meio atrás, quando Thor começou a arranhar a parede da cozinha insistentemente por horas, após algumas investigações para o motivo da fixação do gato, um acidente com um martelo quando tentava tirar um pedaço da parede o fez descobrir sem querer a passagem secreta, por ele umedecer o dedo e tocá-la depois. A chave no lugar dos tradicionais: sangue, toque ou senhas, era a amílase salivar de um dos donos da casa. Após descer as escadas Aleksia descobriu o laboratório secreto, no qual após alguns dias investigando ele descobriu pedaços de manuscritos e rascunhos de seu pai, alguns em especial referentes ao conhecimento que o levou a morte. Mas para sua surpresa e choque não era nada do que ele pensava.

A tal pesquisa proibida não era para sugar prana dos seres vivos, mas sim para drenar simplesmente o mana (versão que não está presente nos circuitos mágicos, que é o prana) presente no imaterial com exposição ao ambiente, mas em pequenas quantidades. Embora pudesse ser modificado para exercer a função perigosa, não era essa razão pelo que ele pode perceber por alguns resultados. Era relatado que pessoas normais enfermas com doenças mágicas melhoraram substancialmente, quando implantadas com selos que sugavam o mana do meio externo. Isto era porque o seu prana era alimentado com esta nova energia e a pessoa adquiria alguma resistência mágica, que normalmente só é encontrada em pessoas ligadas a magia com bom treinamento. Relatórios de longevidade também estavam presentes, contando sobre enfermos em estado terminal que melhoraram substancialmente.

Foram dias de muito desespero para Aleksia, pois ele se culpava por ter feito mal juízo dos pais e ter profanado os seus nomes os chamando de criminosos. Após muitas lágrimas, ele buscou se redimir, tentando secretamente continuar a pesquisa de seu pai. Era complicado, pois muitas das partes importantes foram destruídas por Estray no laboratório de seu pai na Associação. Nas instalações secretas da casa continham alguns protótipos e princípios, mas não o levavam a um grande êxito no objetivo central, que era ajudar.

Como protótipos mais avançados ele então sintetizou dois, o primeiro era uma pequena pedra cinza circular contendo todos os códigos e escrituras rúnicas do conhecimento que ele conseguiu decifrar da pesquisa, inspirado no estilo clássico. Esta após muitas falhas se provou apenas ter potencial para uma arma, pois gerava um campo médio que absorvia mana ao seu redor, mas em questão de prana apenas enfraquecia levemente quem tivesse certo domínio sobre seus próprios circuitos. O seu lado bom é que era efetivo contra familiares e outras marionetes. Ele batizou a pedra de Neomenia: Devorador Místico.

A segunda foi baseada na primeira, em que ele tentou uma versão para um hospedeiro do mesmo modo descrito nos relatórios, mas novamente era forte demais e ele, que era a cobaia, absorvia prana demais do alvo com o toque das mãos, servindo novamente apenas como arma. Era mais eficaz do que a primeira versão, mas como arma exigia que ele tocasse por certo tempo o alvo. Ele batizou esta versão de Eclipsim: Vampiro Místico.

Em ambos os casos ele não conseguia um bom resultado universal para tornar o processo de extração mais suave, para que o hospedeiro não se tornasse um parasita no meio em que estivesse. O prana absorvido também não era muito bem condicionado para ser usado por qualquer um, pessoas normais por exemplo, sofreriam um processo de "intoxicação" pela presença de prana estranho em seus corpos, pois nem todos tinham circuitos mágicos adequados ou até mesmo não possuíam circuitos. O próprio Aleksia, que era um mago com bons circuitos, enfrentava problemas para utilizar o mana capturado, pois boa parte se perdia no processo de reutilização ou ele poderia sofrer uma sobrecarga se tentasse pegar mais do que poderia tolerar.

O seu maior anseio em relação a pesquisa não foi atendido, pois até então ele conseguira boas armas, mas nenhum instrumento para ajudar as outras pessoas que era o objetivo original. Além de um meio de tornar o processo mais suave, faltava um modo de tornar a rejeição bem menor.

Ele pensava em desistir, pois isso se tornou a sua vida a mais de ano, ele não aguentava estar preso no mesmo ponto a quase um semestre sem avançar. Não poderia de modo algum pedir ajuda ao departamento, seria uma piada repetir o mesmo destino dos pais, também não poderia sair e viajar, pois nem sabia por onde começar sem medidas transloucadas envolvendo os próprios Apóstolos Mortos. Mas nada disso importava mais.

"Agora poderei adquirir o meio supremo para honrar o trabalho dos meus pais e ainda por cima limpar os seus nomes! Queria que meu irmão pudesse me ver agora, com certeza ficaria contente"

 **1 semana para o conflito**

Aleksia recebeu a notícia de que o catalisador foi encontrado a três meses atrás, mas ele só o receberia por segurança faltando um dia para a liberação dos servos, na semana final antes do inicio da Guerra. Baduin veio pessoalmente entregar-lhe um pedaço de madeira do tamanho de um dedo, quando perguntado ele lhe respondeu que era o fragmento do timão de um barco, mas não respondeu qual a identidade do servo.

 _— Você não quer estragar a surpresa, não é mesmo? — Falou jocosamente o velho._

 _— Isto não é brincadeira Senhor, conhecer a identidade do meu servo é fundamental para traçar meus planos!_

 _— Um dia a mais ou a menos não fará diferença agora, apenas garanto que ele com absoluta certeza não lhe fará mal. O resto você saberá por ele mesmo._

 _— Então apenas me diga se é um Rider! Eu não gostaria de combater ao lado de um pirata..._

 _— Contenha sua ansiedade jovem, voltarei aqui amanhã as nove para convocá-lo ao seu lado, adeus... — E se retirou mesmo sob protestos do rapaz._

Já eram quase onde horas e nada do velho aparecer, Aleksia já estava impaciente pois quanto mais demorasse maiores eram as chances de perder a vaga de um servo. Caso seu catalisador fosse de um herói muito específico, que não se encaixaria em mais de uma classe, poderia até haver o cancelamento da invocação. Não havia tempo hábil para conseguir outro catalisador. "Sinto muito Baduin, não pude te esperar".

O jovem aproveitou para fazer a evocação no laboratório do pai, ali ele teria toda concentração para realizar um bom processo. Embora a evocação fosse feita pelo Graal, um pouco de superstição não fazia mal para manter a confiança.

Preparou o círculo usando tinta vermelha e depositou o pedaço de madeira num altar ao lado, tinha a companhia do gato que observava tudo de muito perto sentado quase ao seu lado. Ele foi deixar o pincel de volta no lugar e quando voltou Thor estava com o pedaço de madeira na boca.

— Thor, me entrega isso agora! — Ordenou assustado se aproximando vagarosamente.

O gato arqueou as pernas e deu alguns passos pra trás, quando Aleksia correu para pegá-lo ele saltou sobre ele e subiu as escadas.

— THOR EU NÃO TENHO TEMPO PRA ISSO! — Ele estremeceu. E se o gato escondesse o fragmento? E se todo aquele atraso o fizesse perder a vaga?

Comicamente ele perseguiu o gato pela casa inteira, a paciência já o deixara desde que ele escorregou no tapete do corredor. A qualquer momento ele usaria um feitiço para parar o gato quando ele saiu pela portinhola da cozinha, que levava aos jardins, não havia mais neve e o clima estava até agradável no dia de hoje.

"Ótimo agora que eu não vou encontrar mesmo!"

Ele seguiu o gato, o encontrando parado no centro do pátio, sentado em um banco com o pedaço de madeira na boca, abanando a cauda. O pátio ficava bem no centro do jardim que tinha todo o chão ladrilhado, Aleksia brincou muito ali com o Soren. Muitas árvores cercavam o local e quando não havia muito frio era possível ver alguns pássaros. Thor deixou o pedaço de madeira no banco e veio ao encontro do seu dono, se esfregando em suas pernas.

— Cansou, é? — Na verdade ele é quem estava exausto de tanto correr.

Aleksia se aproximou do banco para pegar o catalisador, quando parou para olhar melhor todo o cenário. No centro do jardim havia um círculo decorando o local, com algumas escritas rúnicas na borda, sua mãe usava quando queria reparar a saúde das plantas dos arredores. O banco estava elevado e posicionado de forma a lembrar um altar. Ele olhou para o gato, olhou para o círculo e novamente pro felino.

— Você quer que eu faça o ritual aqui? Mas este círculo talvez não seja adequado...

O gato inclinou a cabeça e continuou abanando a cauda.

"Ótimo, estou discutindo conhecimento mágico com um gato! Se bem que... Nunca foi especificado qual tipo de círculo deveria ser"

— Pois bem, vamos começar! — E inspirou.

As folhas se agitavam com um vento, o círculo brilhou verde. Thor se escondeu em uma moita.

"Contemplados por Miming:

Minha honra exige reparação, mas ouça meu apelo.

Juro perante ti lutar pelos fracos e enfermos, pela vida em sua graça e perfeição.

Meu suor lavará todo o mal de nosso caminho.

Tua arma abrirá os caminhos para o Santo Graal.

Que meu brado toque teu coração e dite suas ações.

Eu te convoco, guerreiro da virtude!"

O brilho se intensificou e cessou, dando lugar a uma figura que usava armadura prateada, um pouco mais alta que Aleksia. Tinha cabelos longos negros, seu rosto era um pouco triangular e ele estava sério. Usava uma capa vermelha que lhe caia sobre um dos ombros e as costas. Possuía uma espada embainhada.

— Sou o servo da classe Saber, tu eres meu senhor?

Ainda não tinha caído a ficha de Aleksia, apesar de todos os atrasos ele conseguiu convocar um Saber! Mas ele respondeu quase que automaticamente ao nobre homem que ali estava.

— Me chamo Aleksia Von Ejnar e eu sou o seu mestre, por favor... Poderia confirmar sua identidade?

Saber sorriu e abaixou diante de Aleksia, se apoiando em um dos joelhos, colocou a mão direita no ombro esquerdo.

— Eu, Sir Percival de Gales, juro lealdade ao meu senhor Aleksia e também juro completar a tarefa ainda me conferida em vida de trazer o Santo Graal! — Com isto Aleksia imaginou que o contrato estava formalmente selado.

3 Horas mais tarde

O jovem mestre almoçava, a evocação do cavaleiro da Távola Redonda foi custosa e ele sentia de certo modo o gasto com prana inicial, mais tarde isso estabilizaria, mas em todo caso a fome era muito mais devido a corrida atrás do gato por toda a casa. Ele não tinha certeza se Sir Percival precisava comer, mas o convidou a mesa para comer de qualquer modo, Saber aceitou de bom grado o convite.

O deslumbrante cavaleiro era muito educado quando falava, mas nem um pouco sutil ao comer. Ele pegava as coxinhas de frango e estraçalhava sem nenhum pudor, fazendo uma pequena sujeira. Aleksia estranhava um pouco e olhava a voracidade do servo, este percebeu e pausou um pouco.

— A comida não está do seu agrado meu senhor?

— Não, não é isso, mas eu não imaginei que um cavaleiro comesse... Assim deste modo.

— Mil perdões meu senhor se o constrangi com meus modos, vou me retirar — fazendo menção de se levantar.

— Não Saber! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, é que todo esse negócio de nobre traz uma ideia errada, sabe? Mas não me constrange o jeito que você come — pegando uma coxinha com as mãos e mordendo — estou até contente, pois a muito tempo não tenho companhia para comer.

Saber sorriu e voltou a comer, os dois conversaram sobre Aleksia primeiro, o jovem tinha em mente que precisava ter uma boa relação com seu servo para atingir os seus objetivos, ainda mais se tratando de um cavaleiro com estrito código de honra. Foi quando a campainha tocou e os dois pararam de comer, o rapaz se limpou rapidamente e foi até a porta. Na checagem pela porta "falso espelho" ele reconheceu um superior de Estray, o segundo em comando do Departamento de Pragas, .

— Senhor, o que o traz aqui? Veio verificar se a evocação correu bem?

— Aleksia, vim aqui para falar a respeito de Baduin — respondeu o senhor que era tão velho quanto Baduin. Os dois entraram e o velho não quis ir além do hall.

— Ele ficou de vir aqui, mas não apareceu, o que houve?

— Ele morreu hoje de madrugada — respondeu o superior.

Aleksia ficou paralisado com a notícia.

— Mas como assim, ele estava aqui ontem mesmo!

— Ele teve uma complicação devido a uma degeneração adquirida nos pulmões, causada por um experimento que fracassou anos atrás. Sinto muito, pois ele era o seu Tutor e parecia gostar muito de você — fazendo uma pausa — Vou apenas checar se está tudo bem e já me vou, acredito que Baduin tenha lhe explicado cada detalhe não é?

O jovem respondeu que sim com um aceno.

— Ótimo, o seu jato sai as cinco da matina amanhã, por favor não se atrase. Leve seu servo em forma de espírito. A propósito, onde ele está? — Aleksia respondeu que estava na sala, o velho já ia até lá quando se deteve e retirou um conteúdo do bolso — Já ia me esquecendo, ele deixou esta carta registrada para você — E entregou uma carta selada com a marca de Baduin, era um selo especial que prevenia violações por terceiros, destruindo o conteúdo se isto fosse tentado.

Henning foi embora satisfeito logo depois de checar que Aleksia conseguiu com sucesso um Saber. Na mesma noite enquanto arrumava todos os materiais para viajar, ele abriu o conteúdo da carta e ficou tão chocado quanto ficou ao descobrir sobre a pesquisa do pai, quando leu o conteúdo que Baduin deixou escrito. Sir Percival brincava com Thor usando sua capa, apesar de ser uma arma não deixava de ser uma companhia agradável.

Mas uma coisa o Mestre tinha certeza, nada iria pará-lo até que ele conquistasse o Graal, agora mais do que nunca.


	7. Tríplice Aliança

_**Antes de começar este capítulo, gostaria de saber de quem está lendo como está a história, então por favor comentem o que estão achando!**_

* * *

 **Cidade adjacente a Nuevos Santos, 6 dias e dezessete horas para o início do conflito**

Dois jovens, um rapaz da nítida descendência indígena e uma moça baixa loira estão na frente do Aeroporto da cidade.

— Nós deveríamos esperar vir nos buscarem — disse o rapaz.

— Não precisa, minhas pernas estão dormentes de tanto ficar sentada desde que saímos da Europa, não vou esperar — respondeu a moça se espreguiçando.

— Ninguém adivinharia que o voo sairia uma hora adiantado.

— Se quiser ficar esperando, fique, eu vou aproveitar pra conhecer um pouco do lugar — disse a garota se distanciando.

"Há, Melany! o que eu não faço por você? Vou me esforçar pra não estrangular essa garota só pra te ter de volta..." Pensou o jovem rapaz.

Ela vai até a central de táxi, seguida de perto pelo jovem.

— Resolveu vir? Achei que você fosse um bom mascote e esperaria seus novos donos — Perguntou com desdém.

— Eu só sirvo a uma pessoa, agora entra logo nesse táxi — disse calmamente.

 **Nuevos Santos**

Antônio Santiago estava na sala admirando a vista da varanda da mansão de sua família em Nuevos Santos. Uma elegante e moderna construção branca elevada em um morro que ficava afastada do centro urbano, mas ainda sim dentro dos limites da cidade. É repleta de vidros escuros, para melhorar o condicionamento térmico do ambiente, devido a temperatura tipicamente alta do local, também era cercada de uma vegetação de floresta tropical, mas improvável pra região. Ele teve de esperar meses para poder adentrar os próprios terrenos, ao mesmo tempo que sua vida também estava parada aguardando o conflito.

Ele tem a pele parda e cabelos mediamente lisos curtos e penteados para o lado formalmente, usava óculos quadrado de aro fino que lhe dava um ar sério. Os traços de seu rosto informavam alguma descendência de nativos da América Central, como os olhos e o rosto mais arredondado. Era um estudante de economia da universidade de Harvard no auge dos seus 26 anos e estava muito feliz com sua vida quase normal, apenas cursando a faculdade até poder arrumar o próprio emprego e ser independente do pai, que controlava quase todos os passos do filho desde que ele nascera. Quando estava próximo de concluir o curso, seu pai aparece de surpresa, trazendo um assunto que ele não se lembrava desde os seus 8 anos, quando sua mãe ainda era viva.

 _— Pai esquece, eu não vou largar tudo para entrar neste jogo! — Falava Antônio enfurecido._

 _— Filho é o seu dever como Santiago, vai nos abandonar numa hora desta? — Falou o estarrecido Henrique._

 _— Se o senhor dá tanto valor a isto, porque não vai o senhor mesmo?_

 _— Porque eu não sou um mago tão bem qualificado, por outro lado sua mãe te deixou a herança dos grandes Sacerdotes Maias, tem que ser você!_

 _— Não fale da minha mãe! Você se aproveitou do conhecimento dela e depois a jogou for... — Foi calado por um tapa._

 _— Nunca mais repita isto! Eu e sua mãe sempre fomos parceiros, eu a encontrei naquele vilarejo no meio do nada e com o meu apoio nós fizemos fortuna, educamos você e chegamos até aqui: Na 1ª Guerra do Novo Graal!_

 _Antônio não tinha como argumentar contra isso, embora detestasse o seu pai, era fato que sua mãe amava o marido e fez tudo em plena consciência. Mas ele a humilhou tanto a traindo com outras mulheres quaisquer, ao ponto dela morrer de desgosto quando ele tinha 12 anos. Nada lhe tira da cabeça que seu pai apenas queria usar a pobre Nicte para gerar um filho capacitado, usar seus conhecimentos ancestrais sobre Xibalba para manipular e implementar o novo Graal e depois descartá-la como um carro usado._

 _— Você me deve isso rapaz, eu é que venho bancando sua vida como estudante dedicado e posso num piscar de olhos fazer tudo isto desaparecer... — Ameaçou Henrique._

 _Após muito relutar, Antônio aceitou, pois aprendeu desde cedo que seu pai era sórdido para chegar aos seus objetivos. Uma das razões era o fato de tê-lo despachado logo após a morte da mãe para o exterior junto de seu avô, pai de Nicta, com a desculpa de que ele aprenderia mais sobre magia longe do ceio familiar e teria uma melhor educação para conduzir os negócios nas grandes escolas estrangeiras. Ele sabia que não era nada disso, mas apenas uma razão para que ele pudesse viver uma vida de milionário sem preocupações com o filho._

 _Seu avô morreu a dois anos, devido à idade avançada, mas conseguiu passar muito a Antônio, embora ele não se interessasse em praticar a magia. Durante sua estadia ele arrumou uma namorada e tinha quase tudo acertado para pedi-la em noivado, mas tudo acabou quando a realidade do "projeto" bateu a porta._

Henrique entra no escritório onde estava o filho, o vendo contemplar a janela.

O pai de Antônio era um latino americano, um pouco semelhante ao filho só que mais velho. Sempre usava conjuntos claros, de preferencia ternos brancos ou cinza claros. Sempre extravagante e imprevisível, não fugia a holofotes, a exemplo de quando entrou para o ramo de gado que passou um tempo usando um chapéu ridículo de caubói, como se fosse um milionário do petróleo do Texas. Mas ao menos ele parou com essa mania.

— Fez boa viajem?

— Sim, mas foi duro terminar com a Sam — nome da moça que conheceu no exterior.

— Foi para o bem dela, mas assim que vencermos você poderá voltar, para ela e sua vida.

— Se ela ainda me quiser é claro...

— Paciência, não é a última mulher do mundo — o pai tocou o ombro do filho que desvencilhou.

— Não pra mim...

O clima ficou frio entre os dois, até que Antônio resolveu perguntar sobre como estavam os preparativos.

— Seu catalisador está nesta pequena arca, mas você só vai evocar seu servo depois dos enviados de nossos sócios chegarem, precisamos primeiro tomar uma providência para garantir nossa segurança.

— E o que será?

— Daqui a pouco você saberá — falou misterioso o velho.

Não tinha tanta curiosidade quanto ao servo, apenas queria que tudo aquilo acabasse rápido para quem sabe voltar para Sam, desde que não corresse perigo estava tudo certo — e quem são os enviados para lutar ao nosso lado?

— A família Ó Riagáin enviou uma parente relativamente distante, uma jovem japonesa. Enquanto os Holstein providenciaram um convidado, um Magus Killer — ele pegou um charuto numa caixa e acendeu, era outro habito terrível que ele adquiriu.

— Como assim? Mas esses dois não estão muito abaixo do esperado, quer dizer... Um parente distante e um estranho?

— De fato isso não interfere em nossos planos.

— Pai, importa sim as outras famílias estarem tão desparelhadas! Não entendo toda esta sua calma — o jovem começou a ficar um pouco nervoso.

— Filho, a grande verdade é que as famílias Ó Riagáin e Holstein estão falidas, tive de eu mesmo financiar as buscas pelos catalisadores — dando uma tragada e prosseguindo — na verdade é que quanto mais medianos forem os magos que enviarem, melhor será. Desde que possam manter os outros quatro mestres entretidos, eu não ficarei preocupado e você também não deveria ficar.

— Mas e quanto a Estray e a Torre?

— A semente da discórdia foi plantada entre eles, isto é um ponto a favor, os outros dois magos aleatórios provavelmente caíram de paraquedas neste conflito. Mas como eu disse, apenas devemos ganhar tempo, devemos nos concentrar no seu servo que é a peça-chave.

— Ainda sim me preocupo com os magos Europeus...

— Você está no mesmo nível deles, eu garanto. O pessoal do primeiro mundo subestima nossa ancestralidade mágica, tida como rudimentar, mas veja sua mãe: Demonstrou seu domínio sobre a 1ª Magia capaz de remontar todo o sistema do Graal apenas com fragmentos purificados, proezas que nem os Erinzbern imaginariam — exaltou meu pai.

— Nisso você está certo... Pelo menos pode dizer qual será a classe do servo? Saber, Lancer, Berserker?

— Caster.

— Não seria melhor ter tentado Saber? Quase sempre é uma boa escolha.

— Não para o que precisamos, digamos que... Nós construímos esta cidade, apenas precisamos de um "prefeito" para administrá-la.

Um empregado com uma bandeja com um bule e xícara entrou no quarto.

 **1h mais tarde**

Henrique falava urgente ao telefone e esbravejava, quando desligou parecia nervoso.

— Qual o problema?

— O voo dos dois chegou adiantado, o incompetente responsável por buscá-los acredita que eles tenham saído do aeroporto, será que estão vindo para cá?

— Precisamos avisar a segurança, ou eles vão executar os dois antes de perguntar! — falou o rapaz ao pai.

Neste momento se ouve um som alto vindo do pátio que levava a entrada principal, além do alarme ter disparado. O chefe da segurança aparece e orienta os dois a irem para o "quarto do pânico" enquanto os invasores eram contidos. Chegando a sala os dois podem acompanhar a movimentação pelos monitores

— Será um servo ou um mestre? Se for estamos perdidos — Perguntei.

— Não, não arriscariam assim uma eliminação — respondeu o velho.

A maioria das câmeras registrava apenas um pequeno rastro de destruição com os equipamentos de defesa destruídos, assim como muitos seguranças caídos. Quando o monitor que mostrava o pátio exibiu duas pessoas, um homem de estatura média e uma garota baixa. Ela manuseava algo nas mãos que se parecia com uma espada e trazia uma bolsa de viajem no ombro, enquanto o rapaz trazia uma mochila de camping e aparentemente não portava nenhuma arma.

A voz da garota foi ouvida pelo microfone da câmera:

"Que tipo de anfitrião não avisa os empregados sobre visitas? Somos os enviados dos seus sócios, quer colocar essa cara pra fora e nos receber, ou terei de ir ai te ensinar boas maneiras?"

Esses eram os enviados das duas famílias? Sejam quem forem, toda a minha concepção sobre eles foi mudada. Meu pai cuidou de avisar a segurança para não combaterem os dois, mas era mais para parar de perder homens e evitar mais prejuízos. Fomos recepcionar os dois que estavam na porta, meu pai com seu sorriso e toda a empolgação de quem receberia dois diplomatas.

— Senhores bem-vindos a minha residência! Sou Henrique Santiago e peço mil perdões pelo mal entendido, acreditem em minhas mais sinceras desculpas pelos transtornos! Mas vocês deveriam ter esperado o contato no aeroporto.

A garota guardava a agora reconhecível katana — eu deveria é considerar isto como um ato de traição, mas vou relevar, porque você terá de contratar uma nova equipe de segurança, que alias estava precisando porque essa última é bem ruinzinha.

— Eram Magus Killer profissionais — respondeu meu pai.

— Pois é, hoje qualquer um coloca uma bala na cabeça de um Mister-M e já se diz Magus Killer...

— A senhorita deve ser a enviada dos Ó Riagáin — apertando sua mão.

— Sou Arya Toshiro, vim do Japão a pedido de meu bisavô para esta "brincadeira" aqui.

A garota era baixa como o monitor havia mostrado, mas seus cabelos são loiros de tonalidade bem escura, pele branca e pequenas sardas no rosto, seus olhos tinham um detalhe raro de heterocromatina, sendo um azul e outro acinzentado. Trajava um vestido leve marfim, que lhe caia sobre os joelhos.

— Você deve ser o enviado dos Holstein, não é? — Apertando a mão do rapaz que até então estava esquecido.

Olhando mais de perto ele tinha fortes traços indígenas da América do Sul, com pele avermelhada e cabelos negros lisos com um corte em forma de cuia. Sua estatura era mediana e os músculos eram destacados. Parecia um pouco entediado, mas ainda sim neutro. Trajava um colete com alguns bolsos sobre uma camiseta verde, a calça era azul-escura. Um dos braços era envolto de um cordão com um dente, que eu imagino ser um amuleto indígena.

— Sou Ivair Cairu Blackwood, vim a pedido de minha noiva, Melany Holstein, para representar a família na Guerra.

— Então o senhor não é um simples contratado, que ótimo! — Disse meu pai sorrindo — a propósito, o que o senhor acha que precisa melhorar na minha guarda?

— Organizar melhor antes de atacar, teriam polpado muito contingente, armadilhas mágicas fáceis de bloquear e esquivar... Mas não costumo dar consultorias, se me permite dizer.

— Pois é, ele desativou a maioria daqueles projetos de armadilha de urso enquanto eu me aquecia nos peões — interpelou a garota com uma comparação esdruxula sobre uma complexa rede de armadilhas invisíveis a olho nu.

— Certo, certo, vamos entrar? Temos algumas coisas a acertar antes de podermos evocar nossos servos — meu pai parou de repente ao topar comigo — ha, ia me esquecendo! Este é meu filho Antônio, ele é quem vai ser o Mestre representando nossa família — ótimo ele ter lembrado que eu existo.

Eles começaram a se deslocar e passaram por mim, que me detive um pouco.

— Logo percebe-se a importância que ele dá pra você, não é? — Disse a garota apenas para mim ao passar.

Não gostei dela, mas duramente era obrigado a concordar.

Ele conduziu os dois até a sala, fui o último a entrar e me sentei numa poltrona em frente a Ivain. Meu pai fez perguntas sobre as famílias, mais ou menos como se isto fosse um encontro de amigos, as vezes me impressionava com os métodos dele de causar a impressão desejada. Ele ofereceu bebidas e outras coisas, mas nenhum dos dois aceitou.

— Ivain, é bom ter outro latino como aliado na Guerra, está pronto para casar só com dezoito anos?

— Acredito que Melany é a pessoa ideal e que estaremos sempre prontos, sem muito a acrescentar — logo se via que ele era reservado — fui chamado pois a família viu meu potencial e me concedeu os selos — exibindo um quadrado dentro de outro com um quadrado menor preenchido no centro.

Henrique se voltou para Arya — Mas me impressiona mais você, minha Jovem, como tão nova você consegue ser tão habilidosa? — Ela tinha dezesseis.

— Não há o que esconder, sou um quarto japonesa e meu pai me passou todo seu conhecimento de kendo, enquanto minha mãe alguns conhecimentos mágicos. Especializei-me desde cedo na conciliação das duas artes e aqui estou, ostentando esta estigma — exibindo seus selos de comando que eram dois semicírculos um sobre o outro voltado para cima e com um círculo no centro.

— Ótimo, vocês devem estar loucos para começar e testar vossas habilidades, quer dizer, contra a dita elite da magia — disse meu pai de certo modo esperando atiçar os convidados, eu revirei os olhos discretamente.

— Não me entenda mal vovô, não estou aqui para testar minhas habilidades, sei muito bem do que sou capaz, posso parecer displicente e que não estou nem aí, mas só estou aqui para garantir que você cumpra a razão de ter procurado os Ó Riagáin vinte anos atrás: Salvar o mundo.

— Meu objetivo nunca mudou de lá para cá, minha jovem, como pode ver eu tenho tudo que desejo, mas por qual outro motivo eu colocaria tanto empenho, inclusive arriscando meu filho, para trazer esta guerra para cá?

— O mesmo de sempre dos milionários: capricho, mas... Apenas estou advertindo os três, vocês dois e o índio caladão aí, de que se eu apenas desconfiar que pisarem um centímetro fora dos limites, eu os matarei sem nenhuma piedade.

Senti uma vontade imensa de rir, mas não me atrevi pois não conhecia a fundo a garota que derrubou toda a segurança do perímetro e resolvi não arriscar. O jovem índio que até então estava quieto, se manifestou.

— Devo endossar o que a baixinha disse, os Holstein foram bem claros em minhas ordens de garantir que o objetivo seja cumprido, custe o que custar.

— Quem você chamou de baixinha? — Arya se levantou.

— Senhores, senhores, não vamos brigar por algo que ainda não começou não é? Nossas três famílias testemunharam cada qual a mesma predição, de que o mundo sofreria um impacto gigantesco, é esta razão que nos move a mantê-lo seguro.

Mediante o silêncio de todos, ele prosseguiu — Porque não vamos lá fora para que eu demonstre minhas considerações a vocês nos rituais de evocação? Que a propósito eu não perguntei — erguendo um dedo — vocês trouxeram seus catalisadores?

— Sim, trouxe o catalisador do Berserker — disse a moça. Não me lembrava que ela seria a mestre do Berserker, eu a olhei com certo espanto.

— O que foi, está duvidando quatro-olhos? Apenas quem se garante pode arriscar o insano, ou ele te esmaga como um inseto, ou esmagará em seu nome. Sou mais do que capacitada pra comandá-lo — se gabou.

— Se você diz — finalmente minha voz foi ouvida nesta reunião, mas no fundo adoraria ver um gigante esmagando essa pirralha.

— Oh... Ele fala... — gracejou, mas foi interrompida por meu pai.

— E você Ivair?

— Meu servo ficará entre a classe Rider ou Lancer, vejamos qual será depois da evocação.

Nós nos dirigimos até os jardins, a jovem pegou de dentro da bolsa um objeto um pouco grande envolto em seda, enquanto o jovem um tecido grosso estranho. O Jardim já contava com um círculo branco e um altar, preparado previamente preparado pelos empregados com um altar.

— Porque não começam? É necessário fazer uns pequenos ajustes antes de evocar o servo do Antônio.

Antônio ainda não acreditava que Arya convocaria um Berserker, ela não inspirava força suficiente para controlar um insano. Quem se adiantou foi Ivair, sob o olhar atento dos outros três. Ele começou a entonar um canto baixo, em palavras que não podia compreender, possivelmente era de sua herança indígena, um canto de guerra.

O ritual começou mesmo assim, com o círculo correspondendo em um tom vermelho. Logo se finalizou com uma luz forte e podia-se ver um homem negro montado em um cavalo, segurando uma grande lança. Vestia uma calça estranha bufante e um grosso poncho, uma faixa vermelha estava amarrada em sua cabeça e estava descalço. Henrique sorriu satisfeito e comentou:

— O Graal reconhece mesmo todas as culturas! Um Rider, hã?

— Sinhozim se enganou, somos um servo da classe Lancer — respondeu o cavalariço — qual de vosmicês é meu mestre?

Antônio pensou não ter entendido direito, mas o Lancer se referiu a ele no plural?

— Eu, Ivair Cairu Blackwood — ambos, mestre e servo, trocaram olhares.

— Sinhozim tem minha lealdade, trarei a Taça Santa pro vosso deleito.

— Está tudo muito bem, tudo muito ótimo, mas abram espaço vocês dois, eu não tenho o dia inteiro — falou Arya praticamente empurrando Lancer com as próprias mãos do círculo — não quero acabar com um Cavaleiro ou Assassin qualquer.

Ela retirou os tecidos e revelou uma taça, mas não era qualquer uma, ao analisar mais atentamente Antônio notou que possivelmente... Era um crânio, uma taça cujo cálice era encrustado em meio a um crânio. Muito mórbido, mas combina de certo modo com a classe.

Arya por sua vez se pois em frente ao círculo, mas foi de certo modo pouco ortodoxa.

O chão do círculo se iluminou roxo.

"Na tua jaula de loucura estas, mas eu não sou a benevolente que te deixaras sair.

Proves ser o imparável por nenhum exército e rompa por ti mesmo tua prisão.

Convido o que se diz matador a um novo banho de sangue.

Venha e mostre a mim, tua nova senhora, o quanto podes fazer sofrer os que se dizem guerreiros..."

— Quer saber? Chega de conversa, isso é coisa pra frutinhas, venha Berserker!

O herdeiro dos Santiago questionava qual a formação como maga teria a garota, mas pra sua surpresa logo o chão tremeu. Um machado enorme partiu o piso e uma figura enorme estava no centro do círculo, pelo menos uns dois metros e vinte de altura. Sobre ele estavam vestes de couro e peles cinzas e um pesado elmo com estilo viking lhe cobria o rosto.

— Sabia que você não gostava de muita conversa, sou Arya Toushiro, sua mestra — e estendeu a mão para o servo. Ela só poderia ser louca esperando um cumprimento formal de um Berserker, ou que por não temer que ele pudesse matar a todos ali. Mas pra surpresa ao menos do quase economista, o gigante tocou a mão de Arya com um dos dedos vagarosamente.

— Um viking? — Perguntei, mas não deveria absolutamente.

O monstro virou sua atenção para mim e soltou um grunhido, erguendo lentamente o seu machado em minha direção. Eu percebendo o que estava acontecendo, cai para trás com o susto me arrastando para fugir, Lancer e Ivair fizeram menção de tomar alguma providência, mas se ouviu a voz firme de Arya.

— Berserker, pare! — o monstro imobilizou e se virou lentamente para ela — não vai querer sujar seu machado com o sangue de um nerd não é? Volte a forma espiritual e aguarde até que eu chame.

O monstro obedeceu e desapareceu, Arya se voltou para mim.

— Nunca mais, nenhum de vocês, deve mencionar a palavra que começa com V novamente, ou não vou garantir que terão pelo menos um velório decente.

Ivair me ajudou a levantar e meu pai bateu palmas.

— Impressionante e sem nenhum selo de comando! — Falou de maneira energética — obrigado por salvar Antônio.

— Seria um problema, afinal seu filho idiota ainda é um mestre, eu teria sido eliminada no ato — referindo-se a regra de que nenhum servo ou mestre pode atacar outros competidores antes do prazo, ou o Juiz da Guerra aplicaria a penalidade máxima.

— Pois muito bem, vamos ao Caster, mas antes vou dar minha prova de que estou sendo sincero em minhas intenções — ele pegou o pequeno baú, enquanto isso um empregado desenhava outro círculo e reposicionava o altar, pois o anterior fora detonado pelo machado do Berserker.

De dentro do baú Henrique retirou uma planta com aparência muito ressecada, como se estivesse conservada em um livro. Um dos empregados veio com uma jarra, que parecia ter água quente, e retirou alguns pedaços da planta e depositou dentro. Esperou um minuto e logo em seguida serviu três canecas com o líquido resultante e entregou a cada um de nós inclusive ao velho.

— Senhores, o servo Caster que meu filho evocara atende pela identidade de Circe, a feiticeira. O que nós tomaremos nesta infusão é o seu catalisador, mas, ao mesmo tempo, é a garantia de que não seremos afetados por sua magia, usado milênios atrás pessoalmente pelo herói Ulisses — entornando a caneca, seguido por mim e logo depois os outros dois. Levou alguns segundos pra acostumar com aquele gosto estranho na boca — pode prosseguir Antônio — entregando-me os restos da planta.

Eu não tinha certeza, Circe era tida como traiçoeira e tinha o vício de transformar homens em animais, mas confiaria na contra medida que salvou o herói grego séculos atrás. Posicionei a planta no altar, relaxei e me concentrei. Meu coração receava mesmo assim, tinha muitas dúvidas, mas comecei mesmo assim.

"Em nome do meu grande ancestral, sacerdote de Kinich Ahau e Ixchel..."

O círculo brilhou em cor branca, mas não houve muito tempo para mais palavras no ritual de evocação, imediatamente houve uma luz branca cegante e quando Antônio pode abrir os olhos, se deparou com um anjo.

No centro estava uma moça trajando uma longa túnica branca como a neve, presa por um broche dourado no ombro e que lhe caia até os pés, sobrando um pouco atrás. Um único tecido também branco, fino como seda, estava enrolado delicadamente em seus braços e preso por pulseiras douradas, passando pelas suas costas. Seus cabelos eram castanhos cacheados, com uma tiara fina sobre os cabelos, seus olhos eram azuis, contrastando com seu rosto delicado e sua pele que era como pêssego. Ela exibia um olhar e uma postura assustada.

— Q-qual de vocês... É o meu mestre? — Perguntou receosa.

Arya soltou uma gargalhada.

— Esta dai é a Circe? Já vi que eu e o pajé teremos que fazer todo o trabalho sozinhos — debochou.

— Não seja grossa garota — censurei — eu, Antônio Santiago, sou o seu mestre Caster.

— Prazer mestre — acenou com uma das mãos.

Virei-me para o meu pai que olhava com um olhar difícil de decifrar para a Caster, finalmente falou algo — Eu não esperava isto da Rainha da Noite, ou será que esperava? Bem... Não importa, apenas farei algumas recomendações a todos.

Concluiu — Para os três novos chegados, sou Henrique Santiago, o mentor da pequena aliança que puderam perceber aqui de seus Mestres. Para os mestres, mantenham seus servos em forma de espírito o tempo todo, não poderão haver combates, mas, ao mesmo tempo, nada impede que a espionagem aconteça. O mestre do Assassin com certeza enviará seu servo e ele poderá passar por todas as defesas desta propriedade com facilidade, mas não poderá fazer nenhum mal. Portanto agiremos como uma grande família até o início da guerra, para que ele não possa ter nada que não teria vendo um simples Reality Show de confinamento qualquer. Depois a Caster poderá iniciar suas atividades e colocar as devidas proteções ao nível que até o Assassin terá problemas, certo?

A dama de branco acenou positivamente com a cabeça compreendendo o seu papel posterior, seguida dos outros e do lanceiro.

— Muito bem, imagino que estejam com fome, não? — Referindo-se aos Mestres.

Caster se virou para mim — Mestre devo me recolher a forma espiritual a partir de agora?

— Eu acho que sim Caster, é mais seguro, você vai ficar bem?

— Sim, não preciso comer pois você prove mana mais que suficiente, bem então — disse se encolhendo — até logo.

— Até — respondi com ela desmaterializando.

Queria poder estar com ela, pela primeira vez fiquei ansioso para que o conflito tivesse inicio.


	8. Drone: King Bee

Fico feliz da história estar similar a 4ª guerra segundo uma review, pra mim esta foi uma Guerra do Graal de pleno potencial, mesmo Stay Night sendo o "original". Todos os personagens terão seu desenvolvimento, afinal as lutas são boas, mas não são o principal (sem falar que são difíceis de se escrever haha).

Por favor você que acessa, não deixe de comentar, sua opinião é importante para saber como a história está!

* * *

Uma moto passava em alta velocidade por uma autoestrada da Flórida, seu condutor parecia estar com muita pressa para chegar ao destino, pois estava quase acima do limite de velocidade. O motorista entrou então em uma estrada vazia, seu desejo real era espairecer sobre os acontecimentos que ainda fervilhavam em sua cabeça e provavelmente o deixarão sem dormir por algum tempo. A velocidade ajudava a relaxar com um pouco de adrenalina, acelerou mais ainda.

O viajante acabou de voltar de uma cidade no interior do Alabama que agora não mais existia, foi consumida pelo fogo como medida para apagar o que ocorrerá mais cedo. Pra todos os efeitos, para a mídia, a destruição foi causada por um foco de incêndio em uma vegetação próxima... Mas a verdade é que tudo foi o desfecho do conflito entre duas famílias de magos que disputavam o território, mais precisamente o "direito" de continuar a escravizar a população local usando sugestões hipnóticas maciças, com o objetivo de extrair carvão das minas locais.

Quando ele chegou ao local era tarde demais, foi capaz de neutralizar a fonte da sugestão, mas o processo estava tão ridiculamente avançado por ter sido praticado anos a fim, que ao ser removido o controle, a população caiu quase que inteiramente morta ou praticamente acéfala. Foram enviados equipes de Magus Killer pela Associação Americana ao local graças a uma "denúncia anônima", mas só encontraram o trabalho concluído e as duas famílias imobilizadas, só precisaram lidar com as evidencias; O piloto agora entrava numa estrava mais rudimentar que subia um morro.

Seu corpo ainda possuía diversos ferimentos do combate, pois apesar de serem famílias pequenas e com pouco domínio mágico efetivo em combate, foram capazes de covardemente usar a população local como escudo humano, enquanto utilizavam artifícios de fogo e laminares. Na tentativa de não ferir ninguém, foi pagado o preço de se machucar mais do que o necessário, mas tudo em vão no fim; Cada vez que pensava nos rostos vidrados, e posteriormente sem vida, a raiva crescia e com ela seus músculos enrijeciam. Era ruim pois as algumas queimaduras ardiam, mas em especial um desconforto crescente na mão direita.

Finalmente o motociclista chega ao cume de um morro em um mirante um pouco rudimentar, onde pode observar o céu estrelado em busca de um pequeno momento de paz. Ele retira o capacete para poder apreciar mais a vista.

Allan Deborah agora era um homem praticamente feito, com uma estatura mediana e muito mais forte devido ao seu "condicionamento físico" constante. Desde que sua mãe morreu ele passou a ser criado pelo pai e com uma pequena ajuda de seu tio-avô Clauss, mas não se pode dizer que eles passaram maus momentos juntos, muito pelo contrário, o jovem teve o resto da infância e adolescência muito bons ao lado de seu pai. Ele chegou a ir para a Universidade da Flórida para cursar Zoologia, mas trancou há cerca de alguns meses.

Seu pai fez o máximo que pode para cumprir o papel duplo de pai e mãe ao mesmo tempo de Allan, mas nunca mais foi o mesmo homem, também nunca teve interesse em se casar novamente. Eles se mudaram da mansão do lago para um apartamento na cidade, devido as lembranças de Eva que cada cômodo da antiga moradia carregava, seu pai vendeu a propriedade para o governo e posteriormente soube que virou uma área militar. John não admitia, mas de certo modo se culpava por ser impotente em salvar a esposa. Reflexos disso vieram na tentativa dele em impedir que o filho se tornasse um mago, apenas para tentar protegê-lo, mas sofreu oposição do velho padre e do próprio Allan, que desejava conduzir o legado da mãe da melhor forma possível. Após intensas discussões acabou cedendo, mais sob a argumentação do jovem de que o perigo não desapareceria sob o véu da ignorância, de qualquer forma precisaria estar preparado. Neste momento o pai estava no Afeganistão, possivelmente cuidando de assuntos relacionados a retirada de tropas americanas do país.

Agora o rapaz morava sozinho num apartamento em uma cidade do interior da Flórida, ele tentou Jacksonville enquanto esteve na universidade, mas definitivamente não gostava de cidades grandes. O pai insistentemente depositava dinheiro na conta do filho para despesas, mas ele raramente tocava no dinheiro, preferia fazer pequenos trabalhos temporários pela cidade. Mais para que ele tivesse tempo para se dedicar a suas atividades no mundo mágico, sem que houvesse um compromisso fixo no mundo normal.

Essas atividades envolviam investigar possíveis anomalias pelo país e sempre que possível solucioná-las, mas até agora foram poucos êxitos e muitas falhas, pois ele percebeu que muitas tramas eram tão complexas que levariam anos para se quer cogitar enfrentá-las. Mas suas atividades e habilidades chamaram certa atenção, ao ponto dele receber convites para entrar para grupos freelancer, todos recusados veemente. O último fracasso agora estava nítido em sua memória e ainda por cima desenterrou várias outros de sua memória.

Seus cabelos castanho claro estavam um pouco molhados devido ao calor que estava fazendo, mas o que mais incomodava era o aperto no seu peito que não passava. Estava sob a perspectiva de nunca solucionar esses conflitos, mas ao contrário dos convencionais do mundo normal, este ficava a cargo do conhecimento de poucos, mas que podia afetar a todos.

Não poderia sonhar controlar todas essas situações, principalmente porque elas estavam ficando cada vez mais ousadas, mesmo com o desenvolvimento da tecnologia e da comunicação instantânea. As associações tinham problemas cada vez maiores com Apóstolos Mortos e com famílias como a última que enfrentou, que buscavam enriquecer no mundo real usando a magia.

Pode resumir tudo em um só pensamento:

"Até quando?"

A costa de sua mão direita ardeu como se um ferro em brasa estivesse sobre ela. Ele retirou a luva sem dedo para checar o que estava acontecendo e viu um símbolo vermelho estranho similar a uma seta, cujo triângulo era grande e possuía um risco em cada um dos vértices opostos ao da direção principal do vetor. Poderia ser alguma maldição que teriam posto nele e estava se manifestando, mas logo lhe veio a mente o que poderia ser de verdade. O pânico cresceu em seu peito.

— Você não pode ser real... — murmurou em negação.

"Como isso poderia ter acontecido? Essa droga não tinha sido eliminada a pouco tempo pela Associação dos Magos?", pensou com as mãos atrás da cabeça enquanto andava em círculos pelo nervosismo.

"Mais uma mentira, isso não vai ter fim nunca!" e chutou a grade do mirante para descontar a raiva.

— AÍ! — segurou o pé, a grade era mais dura do que pensava — desse jeito eu vou voltar de UTI pra casa...

Ele sentou em um banco de pedra próximo pra massagear o dedão do pé, precisava se acalmar e pensar no que faria em seguida. Era óbvio que não conseguiram acabar com a Guerra do Santo Graal e que ironicamente ele havia sido escolhido para participar da próxima.

"Tenho duas escolhas: Ou fujo e quem sabe, na melhor das hipóteses, não possam realizar o ritual daquele objeto maldito, ou participo e garanto que isto nunca mais vá acontecer novamente".

A resposta parecia clara, mas ele precisava aceitar entrar num jogo perigoso e abraçar todas as possíveis consequências que não paravam de ser contabilizadas em sua cabeça, inclusive de causar um desastre da magnitude que acarretou a morte de sua mãe. O próprio também tinha chances gigantescas de morrer, pensava em seu pai perdendo o único filho depois da traumática perda da esposa. Ele não se perdoaria jamais por fazer o pai chorar de novo.

Por outro lado era uma chance única de vingar a morte da mãe e dar um basta em todo este capricho. Não havia mais o que questionar. Ele tocou o pingente de sua mãe que agora se encontrava cheio da água do lago da antiga morada, apesar de não guardar mais nenhum líquido mágico poderoso, continha a lembrança de um local em que ele viveu feliz com a mãe e o pai.

Pegou a moto e se dirigiu até seu apartamento, primeiro precisava descansar antes de procurar a Igreja, o órgão que ele sabia que poderia ajudá-lo por sempre mediar os conflitos. Mas ele só confiava em um padre e era para lá, sua cidade natal, que ele voltaria para se informar. Chegando em casa ele deixa as coisas, apesar de estar com a cabeça cheia, seu corpo pedia para descansar. Porém ele precisava primeiro "avisar suas companheiras" de mais uma viagem, que elas desta vez participariam.

Ele foi até os fundos do jardim do condomínio, oculto do caminho regular dos moradores e funcionários, havia uma pequena colmeia na árvore. Estavam ali seus familiares que ele alojou sob a proteção da vegetação fechada, afinal não havia espaço dentro do apartamento. Era esse um dos motivos dele não gostar da cidade grande, pela dificuldade em manter as abelhas próximas.

— Sentiram saudades? Eu sei que sim, mas precisamos fazer uma viajem — disse se aproximando — nós estamos indo para casa! Estejam prontas que mais tarde antes do sol nascer eu venho pegar vocês — as vezes ele achava que era maluco por conversar com os insetos.

Já haviam passado várias gerações das abelhas, mas ele continuava sem muito controle sobre elas, só conseguia ordenar que elas ficassem quietas ou que se recolhessem em algum recipiente, como também não passassem de determinado espaço para não encontrar pessoas, mas não conseguia que elas atacassem por exemplo ou realizassem determinadas "manobras especiais" (como a Fortaleza da Pupa Real). Era frustrante pois sua mãe parecia transmitir ordens só de imaginar numa noite que as abelhas fizessem algo, como produzir mais mel ou cera por exemplo e no dia seguinte estava tudo conforme ela desejava. Porém houve progressos, como ele poder transitar no meio delas sem levar uma ferroada ou causar alvoroço, assim como ele usufruiu de muitas propriedades especiais dos produtos que só as abelhas de sua família produziam.

Seu pai quis por diversas vezes se livrar delas, foi engraçado quando eles se mudaram pela primeira vez e o garoto instalou as abelhas na varanda de casa. Por muito pouco John não chama os bombeiros, quando o menino firmou um acordo com ele para manter os insetos no jardim da igreja de Clauss.

Ele colocou um dedo dentro do ninho e pegou um pouco de mel, em seguida retirou o tênis e a meia, passando o líquido no dedo inchado. Ele ativou levemente seus circuitos e um pequeno brilho amarelo irradiou pelo dedo, desinchando-o e restaurando o antigo aspecto. Pelo menos uma dor a menos pra lidar.

 **Igreja de Clauss, uma semana para a Guerra.**

As nove em ponto Allan chegou a sua cidade natal, ele nem passou no antigo apartamento para deixar a mochila e se dirigiu direto para a igreja do tio-avô. Chegando ao portal ele notou que não mudou muita coisa, só parecia um pouco mais límpido o aspecto graças a um trabalho de restauração no ano passado, como a cidade não possuía um grande trânsito ou indústrias o efeito persistiu.

O interior por outro lado parecia mais claro que o habitual, assim como estava mais fresco. Fizeram um bom trabalho de climatização com circuladores, porém não conseguiram aparelhos de ar-condicionado. Ao fundo estava o padre ainda vestido de branco por causa da missa das oito, arrumando alguma coisa no altar, ele já usava uma bengala devido à idade que infelizmente avançava, já com alguns sinais de Parkinson que ele controlava com sua "medicina".

— Não vai deixar isso cair não é? — O velho pulou com o susto e quase deixou a âmbula cair.

— Que susto! — Se virando — Você não tem vergonha de assustar um velho? E se eu sofro um infarto e caio duro aqui mesmo!?

— Você ainda tem muito gás pra queimar velho Clauss — disse Allan sorrindo, o velho abriu os braços pra receber o jovem que ele não via pelo menos a dois anos, só por telefone.

— Você mudou muito meu filho! Da última vez você não tinha esse visual de motociclista — se referindo a jaqueta preta e as luvas.

— É que eu descobri que gosto de motos, faz mais o meu estilo de velocidade do que um carro — estufando o peito e fazendo uma pose orgulhosa.

— Ótimo, um aventureiro hehe, como vai a universidade? Muitas namoradinhas? — Não podia faltar.

— Não, eu tranquei o curso.

— Mas então o que você anda fazendo da vida?

— Estou só fazendo pequenos trabalhos por aí... — Desviou o olhar e coçou a cabeça.

— Não me diga que anda se metendo de novo onde não é chamado? — Desde os dezoito o jovem costumava fazer suas pequenas viagens, mas eram poucas em relação a agora e eram confessadas apenas ao velho Clauss — Eu já disse que isso é perigoso Allan, quando o seu pai souber ele vai ficar uma fera!

— Ele não vai saber porque você não vai contar, afinal foi segredo de confissão e você não pode quebrar seus votos de qualquer forma. Em todo caso não foi isso que me trouxe aqui.

O velho parecia um pouco estarrecido — pois então diga, você me deixou preocupado quando me ligou tão tarde, achei que alguma coisa grave tinha acontecido.

— E aconteceu — Allan retirou a luva direita e mostrou a marca para o padre.

— Mas o que é... — depois de alguns segundos ele reconheceu e seu rosto transpareceu o espanto — não pode ser! Fontes seguras me garantiram que a disputa pelo Santo Graal terminou em Fuyuki pelas mãos de agentes da Torre do Relógio!

— Pois é, pelo visto isso não é verdade, vim aqui porque você é o único membro da Igreja em quem confio pra pedir informações deste tipo.

— Eu não sei como te ajudar, não sei nada a este respeito, vou precisar me comunicar com meus superiores pra te dar uma posição sobre isso, espere um pouco aqui que eu já volto — se dirigindo até os fundos, provavelmente usaria algum equipamento mágico para se comunicar com a Igreja.

— Ei, tio! — Recordou-se que as abelhas deviam estar desconfortáveis no aperto da bolsa — Posso colocar minhas "amiguinhas" no lugar de sempre?

— Não acredito que as trouxe para cá! — Parando na porta e colocando as mãos na cintura.

— Fazer o quê? Não posso abandoná-las, elas são da família — o velho ergueu as mãos pro céu com este trocadilho infame e continuou seu caminho.

Allan após acomodar os insetos na mesma velha árvore, que continha uma grande fenda onde estavam outrora instalados. Ele voltou a igreja e sentou no banco, aguardando o velho senhor voltar, ele estava de certo modo ansioso, não tinha nem ideia de como providenciaria um catalisador decente para um servo. Era do seu conhecimento muito sobre a Guerra pelo Cálice, grande parte graças a sua mãe que fez uma investigação minuciosa sobre o "evento" e suas razões, era um ritual simples, mas que conduzia a algo complexo e muito perigoso: um milagre. Mas assim como sua mãe ele tinha a opinião de que era tudo falso, o único legado deixado até agora foi apenas a destruição, possivelmente causado por quem o buscava. Quando ele menos espera o padre retorna o retirando de seus pensamentos.

— Receio que não tenho boas notícias — disse o velho.

— E o que seria?

— Eles não quiseram me informar qual o local.

— Mas não é o mesmo de sempre, Fuyuki?

— Não, realmente era verdade que as Guerras de Fuyuki acabaram, mas conseguiram construir outro Cálice.

— Como assim? Agora qualquer um que resolver vai fazer uma Guerra? — Disse elevando a voz.

— Não, pelo visto há apenas um igual a anterior — o padre fez um sinal para ele não se exaltar, afinal eles estavam em um lugar sagrado.

— Tá e como eles pretendem que eu participe? Escolhendo um ponto aleatório no mapa-múndi e torça pra que seja o certo? — Ironizou.

— Não é isso, eles não quiseram revelar por instrumento o local onde seria o por medida de segurança, mas destacaram um agente capacitado, que estava coincidentemente vindo para cá, para te orientar corretamente. Ele chegará aqui dentro de quatro horas.

Allan bufou, não esperava tratar com estranhos um assunto tão delicado, mas resolveu aceitar.

Clauss continuou — Porque não vai pra casa e descansa um pouco? Você parece estar muito cansado — e estava mesmo com algumas olheiras.

— Já que não tem outra saída, vou pra casa aguardar este "agente" — gesticulou com os dedos e deu um até logo para o velho, se dirigindo para casa com a moto.

Ao abrir a velha casa era como se ele voltasse um pouco no tempo, estava impecavelmente arrumada e limpa, provavelmente alguém devia vir limpar frequentemente enquanto John estivesse fora, mas os toques eram claramente obra do pai que gostava de tudo muito bem organizado, fruto de sua disciplina militar como ele dizia, seu filho sempre disse ser TOC. Desde os livros organizados em ondem de séries e cronologicamente, ou simplesmente alfabética para os soltos.

Olhando pela janela do seu quarto, Allan se lembrava de quantas vezes a pulou quando estava de castigo, auxiliado pelo encantamento das Falsas Asas que sua mãe lhe ensinou muito bem, para vencer a barreira do quinto andar que era considerado alto pros padrões da cidade. Tudo pra ir brincar na praça ou ir se encontrar com a Olivia, que ele teve um pequeno romance juvenil. Seu pai cogitou até instalar grades com medo do filho se expor de alguma forma, mas a maturidade veio primeiro antes de chegar a esse ponto.

O cansaço se abateu sobre seus ombros, afinal ele não dormiu nada na noite anterior com a ansiedade. Duas viagens seguidas era demais até pra ele que era acostumado a vida na estrada, então após comer um prato que ele trouxe de uma padaria local, ele tirou a roupa ficando só de cueca e se jogou na cama, caindo em sono profundo.

 **Quatro horas e meia mais tarde**

Um barulho de alguém insistentemente tocando a campainha foi ouvido, Allan virou para o lado.

"Não tem ninguém em casa", mas seus olhos abriram um pouco focalizaram o relógio marcando 14:30 e ele levantou em um salto.

— Merda, atrasei! — Vestindo a roupa e o tênis.

Precisava dispensar a visita o mais rápido possível e torcer pro enviado estar atrasado também, ele pegou o celular e tinha várias ligações perdidas do tio-avô, aumentando o desespero. Quando ele abriu a porta deu de cara com uma moça morena muito bonita de olhos verdes.

— O-Olivia? O que faz aqui? — Perguntou pasmo.

— Celular agora é enfeite rapaz? Onde está sua responsabilidade? — Ouviu-se uma voz irritada atrás da moça, era do velho padre.

— Desculpa tio, é que eu acabei dormindo mais do que devia, onde está o enviado?

— Foi embora, cansou de esperar — respondeu Clauss bravo — e agora o que você vai fazer?

— Ir atrás dele é claro! Pra onde ele foi? — Pegando as chaves e o capacete.

— Pra estrada principal em direção a interestadual.

— Então eu vou indo, foi mal Olivia, vamos ter que conversar outra hora — abrindo a porta.

Ouviu então a risada da garota, logo em seguida do velho, os dois estavam quase se acabando e então ele se deteve.

— O que é tão engraçado? — Agora quem estava irritado era ele por rirem de sua desgraça.

— Allan, eu sou "o enviado" da Igreja, estou aqui para te orientar sobre a Nova Guerra do Santo Graal.

O rapaz olhou espantado para a moça e fechou a porta e deixando o capacete no lugar.

— Como assim você é o enviado? Olha se isso for alguma brincadeira, saiba que está me fazendo perder um tempo precioso.

— Não, não estou, agora se acalma que eu vou pegar um copo de água na cozinha. Quer também vovô? — Se virou para o padre, que negou, ela então se dirigiu até a cozinha.

Não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir: Olivia entrou para a Igreja e ela que iria orientá-lo? Ambos se sentaram no sofá antes que ela voltasse e Allan começou a bombardear o tio.

— Que história é essa da Olivia ter entrado pra Igreja?

— Bem, quando ela tinha dezesseis anos resolveu largar a vida mundana e entrar para um convento, logo depois reconheceram suas habilidades mágicas e ela foi designada para outro setor que eu desconheço, pois não quis me falar qual era.

— E também não vou dizer — a garota adentrou a sala — afinal eu vim aqui falar de você e não de mim.

— Mas eu tenho direito de saber afinal... Considero você uma amiga e me preocupo!

— Agradesço sua preocupação, mas dispenso. Façamos o seguinte então: Eu não perguntarei sobre você ter largado a faculdade e suas "aventuras" bancando o herói por aí, em troca você não vai questionar minhas vocações religiosas, fechado? — disse sorrindo para o jovem.

Allan olhou com ódio para o tio que desviou o olhar fingindo interesse numa foto na mesinha de cabeceira, "Votos sagrados, hã?". Acabou por balançar a cabeça concordando.

— Bom, vamos ao que interessa, o tempo é curto, quanto você sabe? — Disse a moça.

Olivia explicou cada detalhe importante, como por exemplo, onde seria a nova localização da guerra, quais as famílias envolvidas e demais conjunturas. Inclusive sobre o prazo ridículo de seis dias para estar dentro dos limites da cidade.

— Como assim? Só esse tempo pra me preparar?

— Sinto muito, mas ao que parece você foi o último a receber os Selo.

— Ótimo! E como eu vou arrumar um catalisador em tão pouco tempo?

— Você vai ter que dar um jeito, só adianto que os outros competidores já devem estar esgotando as vagas de servos — fez uma pausa e cerrou os olhos — Entretanto Allan, por que quer tanto tomar parte disso? Por que você não espera o prazo terminar e deixar que os Selo passem para outro pretendente? Sempre achei que odiasse a Guerra pelo Cálice.

— Porque eu não posso me omitir Olivia, isso pode acabar em mãos erradas — respondeu com firmeza o rapaz.

— Você sabe que isso não vai trazer sua mãe de volta, ou será que é isso que pretende? — Mirando-o com preocupação, seguida do tio que ouvia tudo em silêncio.

— Não sou iludido Olivia, sei mais do que ninguém que essa coisa não traz milagre algum, só destruição... Mas é a chance de fazer isso parar de uma vez por todas — disse se erguendo e se dirigindo até a porta.

— Onde vai? — Perguntou a moça.

— Atrás de um catalisador, nem que seja roubando um museu ou coleção particular qualquer.

— Receio que possa ajudar — disse o velho padre se erguendo com dificuldade, apalpando o bolso — a Olivia deve ser neutra, mas isso não se aplica a mim, um velho padre de uma esquecida Igreja do interior.

Clauss entregou um bilhete para Allan, que continha um nome, um endereço e uma frase em italiano.

— Liguei antes de vir para cá para um "amigo" dos tempos perdidos — referia-se ao período antes de ter filhos e logo depois entrar para a igreja — ele concordou em te esperar daqui dois dias para negociar uma relíquia. Mas te adianto que não vai ser nada barato com toda certeza.

— Obrigado tio, você sempre me apoiando! — Abraçando o velho — pode deixar que do dinheiro eu cuido.

— Você deve dizer a frase do bilhete, é a senha — disse o velho para ele.

Mais uma vez o jovem reuniu suas coisas.

— Tenho uma pergunta pra cada um dos dois, primeiro pra você tio: Cuida das abelhas enquanto eu não volto?

— Sim, afinal elas são da família, não? — Respondeu com ironia.

— Segundo, Olivia, responda com sinceridade... Você é a juíza desta guerra? — Ela o fitou por alguns instantes.

— Não Allan, eu não sou — respondeu a moça.

Allan saiu junto com os dois da casa, Olivia iria embora no mesmo dia pois tinha outros afazeres, disse que o objetivo original era rever o avô quando entraram em contato com ela. A jovem fitou o rapaz subindo na garupa da moto para a cidade vizinha, onde havia um aeroporto, seria mais uma longa viagem do rapaz até seu futuro fornecedor.

"Pobre Allan, eu não queria que você estivesse envolvido nisso, mas eu vou te proteger!"

 **Storrs, Condado de Tolland em Connecticcut, 4 dias e 11h para o prazo final**

Allan chegou até o endereço que Clauss forneceu, era muito próximo da Universidade de Connecticcut. Era uma pequena casa de madeira perto do vilarejo, quando tocou a campainha foi atendido por um senhor de idade, possivelmente era da velha guarda perdida dos amigos do tio-avô. O homem abriu a porta vagarosamente, como se estivesse desconfiado e só o deixou entrar após ele dizer "Ragazza Ladra", que era a frase do bilhete. Olhou mais um pouco pra fora quando o rapaz entrou e fechou a porta, em seguida fez uma rápida revista nele, a procura de algo escondido.

— Algum problema? — Perguntou o rapaz ao senhor.

— Estou só checando se não há nada de errado, sabe... Desviar itens do departamento de arqueologia não é nada fácil ou seguro — respondeu o senhor, indo até um armário no final da sala.

Ele moveu o fundo que era falso e retirou três embrulhos.

— Pois bem, vamos aos negócios — disse o homem abrindo os pacotes.

— O que você tem pra mim?

— Antes, eu só aceito dinheiro ou depósito na minha conta.

— Vou pagar por depósito, mas quero ver o que você tem pra me oferecer primeiro.

O homem desembrulhou cada um dos três pacotes. O primeiro era uma rédea, o segundo um chumaço de lã dourada e o terceiro era um pedaço de coral.

— O primeiro é a provável rédea dos cavalos de Hipólito, quando ele morreu no acidente com sua biga. A segunda é a suposta lã do Velocino de Ouro, ligada ao mito de Jasão. O terceiro é coral do mar mediterrâneo, precisamente da cidade de Tel Aviv — o homem cruzou os braços — então qual será?

O jovem pegou dois frasco do bolso, misturou e dosou algumas gotas em cada peça, que ficaram rosas e depois retornou a cor normal. Era um pequeno teste alquímico pra determinar a idade de um objeto, muito similar ao do carbono 14, mas relativamente grosseiro na precisão da escala. Dependendo da cor que adquirisse o objeto teria uma determinada faixa de idade. Rosa e similares era a cor ideal para determinar que o objeto datava de, pelo menos, antes de 500 A.C.

— O que está fazendo? Vai estragar as peças assim! — Disse o homem fazendo menção de recolher os artefatos.

— Relaxa, estou apenas determinando a veracidade das suas mercadorias e de fato... Parecem autênticas — se pôs então a refletir.

"Decisão difícil, não posso levar todas para decidir mais tarde por causa do preço... Sem dúvida Jasão e Hipólito dariam ótimos Riders. Esse coral talvez ligue a Perseu ou Andrômeda, mas é uma relíquia muito vaga", Allan passou a mão em cada objeto, tentando se decidir.

"Vou pela suposta personalidade" e pegou as rédeas de Hipólito.

O rapaz ligou para o banco e ordenou a transferência da quantia absurda informada pelo contrabandista para uma conta na Suíça, que foi confirmada pelo beneficiado depois com seu próprio gerente. Satisfeito, o homem fechou o negócio.

Saindo do local o rapaz recebe uma ligação, o visor do celular informava que era Clauss.

— Alô?

"Allan? Aqui é o Clauss", é as vezes ele esquecia que celular já informava quem era, "Liguei só pra você não se esquecer de pegar suas coisas aqui antes de partir pra Nuevos Santos, já chamou seu 'ajudante'?"

— Não, esperava fazer isso com o senhor, aqui não tenho o local ideal — era muita gente para todo lado e ele tinha prazos curtos pelas passagens de avião marcadas — estou de volta amanhã de noite aí, eu preciso mesmo bus... — mas foi interrompido.

"Preciso ir! Então nós nos falamos mais tarde, tchau" e desligou.

Ele ficou preocupado, o avô parecia um pouco tenso, talvez tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, precisava voltar com urgência. Saiu pois seu voo sairia em pouco mais de duas hora e ele ainda precisava chegar ao aeroporto.

 **Igreja do Padre Clauss, 3 dias e 3 horas para o prazo final**

A Igreja estava fechada e a área deserta, ao questionar uma mulher próxima ao local, foi informado que a Igreja não abriu desde ontem pois o padre estava indisposto e precisava descansar. Realmente devia ser algo grave, pois nunca ouviu falar em um único dia que o padre Clauss tenha fechado a igreja, só quando viajava.

"Preciso urgentemente me preparar pro ritual, mas ele deve estar doente, vou preparar um círculo depois de ver o que ele tem"

O rapaz abriu a grande porta de madeira e estava tudo escuro no interior, deu alguns passos dentro do recinto e as luzes se acenderam. Haviam três figuras na igreja perto do altar, terrificado o jovem viu que uma era o padre amordaçado, sendo segurado por um homem com um braço e com a outro apontava uma arma para sua cabeça. A terceira era um homem com aparência árabe e apontava uma arma em sua direção.

— Allan Deborah eu presumo? — Disse o homem.

O rapaz fez um movimento em direção aos três mas o homem com o refém pressionou mais a arma contra a cabeça do padre — Quem são vocês e o que querem comigo?

— Não interessa quem somos, viemos pegar os seus Selos de Comando, nos entregue e não faremos nenhum mal ao velho.

— Certo, mas não machuquem o meu tio — disse erguendo as mãos e se aproximando, precisava de um plano urgente.

— Pare! Primeiro Kozak vai revistá-lo pra ver se você não tem nada escondido — um terceiro homem saiu da porta da sacristia e o revistou, encontrando as rédeas num bolso interno da jaqueta e entregando pro "Árabe" — ótimo, agora pode vir, prometo que não vai doer nadinha, ou talvez você só precise perder uma mão — riu o bandido.

Ele se aproximou devagar, "Talvez eu possa derrubar ele com o Drone, mas preciso ser rápido para o outro não atirar, com ajuda seria mais fácil".

— Devo avisá-lo que essas balas são "incendiárias", qualquer gracinha e você vai queimar junto do seu velho. Anda logo que eu não tenho a noite inteira — ameaçou, mas o jovem parou no lugar que estava, o homem que segurava seu tio-avô então lhe golpeou na cabeça com uma coronhada e ele desmaiou.

— NÃO, SEUS DESGRAÇADOS! — Allan gritou ao ver o sangue brotar na cabeça de Clauss.

— NÓS NÃO ESTAMOS BRINCANDO MOLEQUE, ENTREGUE OS SELOS! — vociferou o "Árabe".

"Preciso de ajuda", pensou.

Ouviu-se então um som agudo que logo aumentou de intensidade, como se fosse um zumbido do lado de fora da janela esquerda da igreja. Allan que estava a cinco passos do homem apurou a audição "Será que?... VENHAM, ACABEM COM ELES", pensou com todas as forças. Então logo dezenas e dezenas de abelhas entraram rapidamente pelas janelas, atacando ferozmente os três homens que foram pegos desprevenidos, o homem que segurava seu avô como refém o soltou para tentar afastar o enxame. Eles gritavam com a dor das picadas, mas o interessante é que as abelhas de Eva não perdiam o ferrão igual as vespas ao picar um humano.

O "Árabe" acabou atirando as rédeas um pouco longe enquanto tentava afastar as abelhas e começou a atirar para todos os lados, as balas realmente eram incendiárias e por onde atingiam causavam uma pequena explosão e um foco de incêndio. O rapaz se jogou atrás dos bancos pra se proteger e observava pelas frestas, esperando a oportunidade de recobrar o catalisador. Nesses disparos ele acertou seu comparsa que caiu um pouco longe do tio, mas as chamas brotaram e cresciam rápido. Por fim para a desgraça de Allan, um dos disparos acertou o chão onde estava o catalisador, que começou a pegar fogo antes que Allan pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Tudo dentro da Igreja estava virando um inferno literalmente em questão de poucos segundos, não havia muito tempo para lamentar.

"Falsas Asas: Salto", "Drone: Falsos Ferrões do Rei!". Este último encantamento era uma conjuração usando os circuitos circulares dos braços, em que ele projetava uma estrutura feita puramente de seu prana que recobria a parte de cima do antebraço, criando uma espécie de estaca ou ferrão energético de cor amarela, que ele usava para lutar como uma estaca.

Exitou durante alguns segundos para se convencer do que ia fazer, mas os dois não permitiriam que ele retirasse o tio em segurança e provavelmente estavam condenados depois de tantas picadas. Com isto ele investiu sobre o Árabe e o homem, perfurando-os com os ferrões. Ele pegou Clauss do chão no colo e saiu correndo para a saída dos fundos que ainda não tinha começado a queimar. As abelhas também se retiraram com o começo da fumaça.

O velho padre tinha um corte um pouco acima do supercílio e um galo crescia, ele respirava e tinha pulso, mas permanecia desacordado. O rapaz decidiu levar o senhor para curar as feridas com o mel das abelhas no jardim lateral antes de ir para o hospital. Chegando lá ele encontrou quase em frente ao ninho, que ficava num local aberto, um círculo mediano no chão, era feito com pequenas folhas e própolis, preenchido com pequenos hexágonos distribuídos simetricamente por dentro.

"Foram vocês que fizeram isso?", pensou nas abelhas que ainda não tinham retornado para a colmeia, "Mas desde quando vocês atendem a minha vontade?", porém lembrou que o catalisador estava perdido, sua chance de entrar na Guerra se fora e ele não tinha nem ideia de como arrumar outro catalisador, só seu tio sabia encontrar o contrabandista.

— É uma pena amiguinhas, agradeço o empenho, mas não vai haver mais ritual de evocação esta noite... — Disse tristemente, mas quando começou a se mover de novo ouviu o estalo da vegetação atrás dele e sentiu uma picada na perna, imediatamente largou o padre no chão.

"Drone: Pupa!", era a versão em que ele expandia as projeções no antebraço para formar um escudo de mão, mas no caso esta era uma versão maior da barreira, criando uma esfera grande o suficiente para cobrir ele e o tio.

A proteção foi ativada em tempo, pois logo dois homens começaram a disparar contra ele usando armamento pesado. As balas ricocheteavam, mas apesar de não serem incendiárias como as do "Árabe", eram de grosso calibre. Ele olhou para a perna e era um dardo tranquilizante, que ele arrancou rapidamente com o braço livre, mas ele já começava a sentir os efeitos e ajoelhou.

— Vamos garoto entregue os selos! — disse um dos homens não cessando os disparos.

— NÃO, JAMAIS! — respondeu.

— Não importa, logo o sonífero vai fazer efeito e nós vamos retirá-los de você de qualquer modo — disse o outro.

Cada vez mais tonto, logo seus circuitos começaram a dar sinais de falha, provavelmente era uma droga especial para evitar que o mago pudesse se dissipar. Mas ele não iria se entregar facilmente.

"Mãe, eu prometi diante do seu túmulo carregar o seu legado da melhor forma possível...", tocando o pingente com a mão livre.

—... Eu prometo vencer custe o que custar, não importa quais batalhas forem! — Concentrou o prana no braço livre — Drone: Dispa... — Mas algo o interrompeu.

Um brilho amarelo iluminou atrás de Allan, sua visão começava a ficar meio turva, mas ele virou a cabeça para trás para ver o que estava acontecendo. O círculo improvisado pelas abelhas estava iluminado, de alguma forma o ritual de evocação começou! O brilho cresceu até o ponto de uma luz cegante e o jovem foi obrigado a voltar pra posição em que olhava para os dois, que cobriram os olhos também.

Quando os dois homens se viraram pra atirar no possível servo, dois disparos brancos os fizeram parar. Mas no lugar de feri-los, ambos estavam imóveis, como se estivessem aparentemente congelados. Allan se virou para trás para ver o seu grande salvador, apesar de já estar no ponto de desmaiar.

Viu uma figura trajando uma espécie de macacão cinza com detalhes laranja, usava também uma tipo de capacete com as mesmas cores e um visor negro que impedia a visão de seu rosto. Empunhava uma estranha pistola.

— Quem é você? — Perguntou Allan.

— Sou o servo da classe Rider, você é meu...

Mas não pode completar, Allan desmaiara.


	9. As 6 cores

**Estrada para Nuevos Santos, 5 dias para o início da Guerra.**

Aleksia olhava pela janela do táxi a paisagem um pouco desértica da estrada, ao seu lado estava Sir Percival curiosamente materializado. Ele trajava uma camisa de manga curta azul clara, uma bermuda castanho e calçava uma papete da mesma cor. O mesmo podia se dizer do jovem com a diferença da camisa cinza e a bermuda branca. Este parecia estar com calor embora o ar-condicionado do carro estivesse ligado, afinal do lado de fora devia fazer nada abaixo dos 40 graus pelo menos, já Saber olhava para a crescente cidade no seu campo de visão, imponentes prédios já eram vistos logo na recepção, indicando que uma densa selva de pedra se ergueu no deserto.

— Que calor! Acho que vou derreter antes disso tudo acabar — disse Aleksia.

— Vocês se acostumam! — Disse o taxista — sabe, aqui é como Las Vegas que foi erguida no meio do deserto, mas o hotel que vocês vão ficar tem boa refrigeração.

— Assim espero! — Comentou Aleksia com a pele rosada.

"Não poderia usar um encantamento para diminuir o calor, Mestre?", perguntou mentalmente o cavaleiro.

"Você sabe que não Saber, vai levantar a nossa proteção contra espionagem comum".

 _— Como isto funciona? — Colocando o colar no pescoço que continha uma pequena pedra. Aleksia colocava o seu que continhas mais delas._

 _— Esses colares contém pequenas pedras rúnicas para afastar ou camuflar contra magias prejudiciais, forjei esta daqui — apontando para a de Saber — especialmente para que não possamos ser detectados por outros mestres, desde que você não use nenhum Fantasma Nobre ou entre em forma de espírito e que eu não use alguma forma de magia. Claro que se um de nossos adversários tiver alguma habilidade de Detecção ou para o Assassin, isto não será útil._

 _O cavaleiro observava que cada uma das pedras possuía um círculo formado por palavras rúnicas, talhadas quase que cirurgicamente num espaço tão pequeno e continham um símbolo atribuído a sua função._

 _— Muito engenhoso mesmo assim meu Senhor! Entrar despercebido é o melhor meio para conhecer o campo de batalha._

 _— É o mínimo que posso fazer para nos preparar para o território desconhecido, pelo menos para o período de reconhecimento, você não precisa das outras pedras já que tem **Resistência Mágica rank B**._

Já no quarto do hotel da ala oeste da cidade, distrito 3, que era mais simples porém com boa vista para o centro comercial, Aleksia olha pela janela a grande cidade perto do anoitecer, realmente era grandiosa com seus cassinos, boates e casas de show, tudo muito iluminado por letreiros chamativos. Mas algo lhe preocupava e Saber que analisava o mapa da cidade percebeu.

— Algo lhe inquieta meu senhor?

— Você percebeu a barreira na qual passamos ao vir para cá?

— Notei, provavelmente é a mesma que afastava Mestres e Servos da cidade.

— Correto, mas ela não deveria estar mais lá e está incomodamente densa na minha opinião — disse o jovem tocando o vidro da janela.

— Qual a sua opinião então?

— Que ela não é só uma barreira, é uma gaiola, assim que o prazo terminar ela vai se fechar nos prendendo aqui, até pelo menos o fim do conflito — disse Aleksia de forma sombria.

— Não me importo com isso, nós não fugiremos a batalha, que venham todos que se opõe a nossa busca ao Graal! — Erguendo o mapa enrolado como se fosse uma espada.

O rapaz riu da pose heroica de seu servo, ao menos ele conseguia encarar tudo aquilo com otimismo e determinação, como todo cavaleiro do velho código.

 **Hospital St. Lazarus , 2 dias e 13h para o prazo final.**

Alguém batia na cabeça de Allan com algo pesado enquanto ele dormia profundamente, forçando-o a acordar para se proteger dos golpes. Seus olhos demoraram a focalizar o lugar branco e a figura do velho Clauss com uma muleta em sua direção. Ele estava vestido com uma roupa de hospital, assim como o próprio rapaz e o senhor tinha um curativo na cabeça.

— Hora de acordar dorminhoco! Os médicos falaram que você está bem, só estava sob efeito de alguma droga — disse o velho risonho.

As imagens voltaram todas à cabeça de Allan que saltou da cama — Tio, como você está? Você está bem? — Se exaltando para ver como estava a cabeça do tio mais de perto.

— Silêncio! Quer chamar atenção de todo o hospital? Eu estou bem, olha — apontando para um grande curativo branco — fora a dor de cabeça, eles só conseguiram alguns pontos. A morte terá de caprichar mais na quantidade de bandidos para levar este velho rambo aqui!

O rapaz sentou na cama aliviado e começou a rir da gracinha do velho, mas voltou a ficar sério quando olhou para a costa de sua mão, se recordando de outro detalhe importante.

— Espera, eu lembro de ter convocado um servo! Onde ele está?

O velho fez um "shiu" com o dedo e falou bem baixo, quase como um sussurro entre os dentes.

— Ele disse que precisava visitar um lugar aqui perto e que era para você chamá-lo quando acordasse!

— Que lugar?

— Ele não me disse, agora me diga: Que raio de servo é aquele que você arrumou? — Perguntou o velho com uma expressão de indignação.

Allan pensou mais sobre a noite passada, recordando a figura que apareceu.

— Ele me disse que era um Rider antes deu desmaiar, mas eu perdi as rédeas de Hipólito e não sei como consegui convocar um servo sem um catalisador... — Allan respondeu pensativo — foi ele quem nos trouxe aqui?

— Não exatamente, ele preferiu nos deixar para que a emergência nos levasse, quando acordei ele falou comigo. A polícia já esteve aqui também para falar do incêndio e eu acusei três ladrões, eles tentaram roubar as estatuas e outros objetos sacros que tinham séculos de história. Foi então que você interveio e eles quiseram nos matar queimados, mas morreram no nosso lugar carbonizados.

O padre lembrou mais uma vez que sua igreja queimou quase que por inteira, entristecendo. Allan abraçou seu tio como ato de consolo

— Calma tio, vamos recuperar sua igreja...

— Foi uma perda dura... Mas eu não posso me apegar a coisas materiais, o importante é que estamos ambos vivos e saudáveis.

Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio, até que o rapaz percebeu uma falha na informação do senhor.

— Espera, três? E os outros dois? — Perguntou assustado o jovem.

— Que outros dois?

— Os que me pegaram lá fora quando eu estava levando o senhor pras abelhas, eles usaram um tranquilizante e quando iriamos lutar, o meu servo apareceu...

— Isso ele não me disse — respondeu o velho.

— Será que devo chamá-lo agora? — Sua dúvida foi respondida com a enfermeira entrando no quarto. Ela vestia o uniforme branco padrão e tinha os cabelos negros presos em um coque, era também um pouco gordinha.

— Graças a Deus vejo que os dois já estão de pé! Mas o senhor deveria estar deitado padre Clauss, foi uma pancada forte na cabeça! — Disse a enfermeira conduzindo o padre até a cama.

— Eu já estou bem minha filha, quando vou poder sair daqui Abgail? — Ela era uma velha devota de sua igreja.

— E eu? — Disse Allan.

— Só quando o médico liberar padre, levamos um susto e tanto com aquela tentativa de roubo, como são ousados esses bandidos! — Se virando para o rapaz — Você meu jovem corajoso, vai poder ir hoje mesmo, o médico só dará uma olhada mas você está muito bem — disse pomposamente — obrigado por ser tão valente e salvar nosso querido padre!

Allan ficou sem jeito quando ela veio beijar sua bochecha.

— É um desastre que tenhamos perdido a nossa amada igreja, justo agora que conseguimos finalizar as reformas que lutamos anos! — Disse a enfermeira indo abraçar o velho.

— Todos nós sentimos Abgail Mas Jesus não precisava de um teto para professar suas palavras, não é? — disse durante o abraço — minha filha, que horas são, por favor? — Perguntou o idoso.

— São 11h, daqui meia hora serviremos o almoço.

— Pode nos deixar a sós até lá? Gostaria de fazer uma oração especial com meu sobrinho-neto antes de comer, agradecendo nosso senhor pelo milagre concedido — disse o padre com uma cara triste — você poderia garantir que não sejamos incomodados?

— Mas é claro padre! Chamem se precisar — disse se retirando com pressa.

O padre levantou e foi até a porta, colocando o ouvido para checar o exterior, trancando-a em seguida.

— Pode chamá-lo agora — disse para o neto mudando o aspecto. Allan achava engraçado como o tio agia de forma engraçada, como se fosse um agente secreto.

— Certo... — Allan respirou fundo ficando sério.

"Rider? Você está aí?", não sabia exatamente se era assim que a comunicação servo-mestre funcionava.

O servo apareceu em meio ao quarto, usava as mesmas vestes incomuns da noite passada. Mas desta vez ele retirou o capacete, revelando os cabelos negros curtos e olhos azuis. Seu rosto era de uma pele branca e não aparentava ter mais de dezesseis ou dezessete anos, ele olhava de uma forma neutra para seu mestre, como se o analisasse por completo.

 **Nuevos Santos, Jardins da Mansão Santiago, 1 dia e 15 h para o início do conflito**

Antônio se dirigia até o centro do jardim da mansão, era um dos lugares mais bem cuidados de toda mansão, já que o intenso calor exigia um cuidado extra principalmente com espécies exóticas. Muito bem arborizado, abrigava algumas espécies animais que foram trazidas especialmente para completar o cenário de paraíso. Ele estava muito irritado com seu pai que insistia que ele devia ser mais perspicaz com sua Serva, por ter notado o seu olhar um pouco embasbacado para Circe.

— Pai, isso não é perigoso para a Caster?

— É claro que não! Você sabe que as habilidades dela são ideais para isso, ela só precisará de tempo para se adaptar ao sistema diferente de magia antiga maia.

— Mas mesmo assim eu me preocupo — disse coçando a cabeça — e se for demais pra ela?

— Ela é uma poderosa feiticeira do tempo dos deuses, é claro que não é demais! — Ele começou a olhar de maneira desconfiada para o filho — por acaso você não está começando a ficar balançado pela bruxa, não é? Preciso lembrá-lo que ela enganava marinheiros e os transformava em animais?

— Claro que não! Sei muito bem quem ela é, não precisa me lembrar a todo momento. Só me preocupo, afinal ter um servo é essencial para chegar ao final do conflito!

— Pois espero mesmo que saiba, não vou deixar você colocar tudo a perder depois de 20 anos de trabalho!

Ele caminhava com raiva pela grama quando encontra Caster com alguns pássaros. Ela parecia conversar com alguns deles, até que se assusta quando percebe sua presença e as aves saem voando.

— Mestre! N-Não sabia que estava aí... Perdão por não estar em forma de espírito — se erguendo nervosa.

— Não, tudo bem Caster, falta pouco tempo mesmo até que a Guerra comece — fazendo um gesto para que ela se sentasse.

— Tudo bem mesmo? É que seu pai foi muito claro em suas ordens.

— Seu Mestre sou eu, se eu digo que está tudo bem é porque está! — Disse um pouco exasperado, a dama baixou a cabeça. Pra contornar o clima ruim, ele resolveu mudar de assunto.

— Vejo que você gosta mesmo de animais.

— Sim, o senhor deve saber que em meu palácio haviam muitos deles além de outros animais, são ótimas companhias — disse sorrindo.

— Imagino...— Disse retribuindo o sorriso e olhando para o horizonte, mesmo assim voltou ao semblante preocupado.

— Mestre, algo o incomoda? — Perguntou a maga preocupada.

— Caster... Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

— Claro Mestre, o que deseja saber?

— É verdade que você transformava os visitantes de sua ilha em animais? — Perguntou, ela baixou a cabeça e ficou vermelha.

— Só os que mereciam... Pelo menos no começo... — Envolveu os braços em si mesma, como um abraço e olhava para o chão — à minha ilha sempre vieram mal feitores que desembarcavam apenas pra se aproveitar e abusar de minha hospitalidade. Sabe... — Disse olhando em seus olhos um pouco séria — no passado os marinheiros e os vários pseudo-heróis não eram muito íntegros como proclamava, viravam feras depois de tanto tempo em alto-mar e queriam extravasar suas frustrações nos que eram indefesos. Muitas mulheres de camponeses dos arquipélagos sofriam com a devassidão dos homens do mar e eu como conhecedora das artes místicas podia me defender, mas só o que a história conta é o que interessava aos homens. Eu os transformava pois como animais eles encontravam a paz para os seus corações conturbados, aplacando a fúria bestial que assombrava suas almas. Mas eu saí de controle...

Caster desviou o olhar novamente, Antônio percebia sua tristeza por relembrar um passado tão duro.

Ela continuou — então eu passei a atacar qualquer um que chegasse a ilha, até que meus caminhos cruzaram o de Ulisses, um herói que resistiu a mim e me fez recobrar a sanidade quase que por força... Arrependo-me dos meus atos, mas não posso fazer nada para mudar a imagem de vilã — se levantou — caso não se oponha, vou voltar a forma de espírito, até logo mestre — e desapareceu.

— Não espera, Caster! — Mas era tarde — droga, por que tenho que ser tão idiota — batendo no banco.

Nuevos Santos, Distrito 6 em uma casa de classe média, 2 dias e 6h para o início da Guerra

— O que faz aqui Loren? — Disse Haimirich surpreso por ver sua esposa no hall de entrada.

— O que acha que vim fazer aqui Haimirich? Turismo? — Com a mão na cintura — bem que gostaria, mas eu estou aqui para garantir que nosso pequeno "negócio" dê certo.

— Mas eu disse que não queria você envolvida nisso! Pode ser perigoso!

— Um homem da equipe mandada para os Estados Unidos entrou em contato ontem, o alvo conseguiu fugir.

— Merda! — O rapaz bateu no batente da escada — eu preciso urgentemente de um novo servo, principalmente pelo que Assassin vem captando desta cidade...

— Haimirich, adoraria ouvir mais sobre seus reportes, mas minhas coisas não vão subir sozinhas — indicando as várias malas e equipamentos.

— Você não está pensando que eu vou carregar isso tudo lá pra cima não é? E onde estão seus homens? — Perguntou o rapaz tentando evadir.

— Não pude trazer mais, os outros estão no oriente médio, só tenho o que já estava aqui sondando o local. Se seu servo estiver por perto ordene que ele o faça, pois eu estou muito cansada — se espreguiçando e subindo a escada para o segundo andar.

Extremamente irritado e resmungando, Haimirich começou a juntar as coisas. Assassin ainda estava vasculhando a cidade, não poderia pedir para que ele saísse do foco da missão para esta tarefa enfadonha, pegou as malas mais pesadas e começou a subir para o andar dos quartos. Nessa hora lamentava não poder ter ido para um hotel de luxo, mas era imprescindível manter a discrição, já que notou assim que chegou que a cidade era um tanto quanto suspeita. Pressentindo o perigo ele teve de engolir um pouco de seus brios em favor da segurança e preferiu uma indicação mais modesta, onde o agente de Loren estava instalado. Após finalizado ele se reuniu a Loren que estava sentada girando a cadeira.

— Pronto terminei — se apoiando nos joelhos, cansado — mais alguma coisa, "madame"? — Disse com ironia.

— Queria uma água, mas deixa que eu pego depois, primeiro as novidades — disse colocando os pés na mesa.

Nesse momento Assassin se materializa, a fazendo cair para trás com o susto. Haimirich riu, mas parou assim que viu seu olhar de raiva e foi ajudá-la a se recompor.

— Perfeito, ninguém melhor que ele para informar — Disse o Mestre apoiando a moça para levantar — Assassin, diga a Loren o status da missão.

O servo então se virou para a moça — Consegui identificar os Mestres, mas seus Servos estão muito bem ocultos para qualquer tentativa de identificar pelo menos suas classes. Um dos Mestres está usando algum artifício que oculta sua presença e a do servo, talvez até o senhor não pudesse notá-los se passassem ao mesmo lado. Mas estou preocupado com os três que estão reunidos na mansão Santiago, ao que tudo indica estão com uma aliança.

— Eu conclui que devem ser as três famílias: Santiago, Hostein e Ó Riagáin... — Disse Haimirich reiterando — eu já presumia que estariam juntos, alguma pista de suas capacidades?

— Um dos Mestres é filho de Henrique, o milionário, enquanto os outros dois são um indígena e uma garota loira — o servo fez uma pausa — De habilidades só pude verificar por conversas dos funcionários da segurança que estavam muito irritados, principalmente com a garota que ao que parece, causou muita destruição quando chegou.

— Não é de se esperar que estejam mantendo os servos ocultos, prevendo que você aproveitaria a semana pra espionar... — Observou Loren, que não estava mais tão inibida com Assassin quanto no começo, embora ainda tivesse certo receio dele.

Ela então se recordou dos outros — Assassin e quanto aos outros dois aleatórios? Alguma pista do desconhecido e o do Estados Unidos que chegará provavelmente em cima da hora?

— Não, não tenho nenhuma pista dos dois, é como se não tivessem chegado ainda.

— Bom, acho que com isso um deles pode ter desistido e o outro ainda vai chegar — disse a moça concluindo.

— Continue vasculhando, principalmente nos terminais de acesso à cidade, pode ir — disse o jovem Mestre, que o servo respondeu com uma pequena reverencia.

— Bom trabalho, Assassin — disse a moça, antes que ele desaparecesse.

O servo antes de sumir fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça antes de sumir completamente.

— Você deveria se interessar mais pelo seu servo, interagir mais com ele, mesmo que não tenha sido o que desejava — disse Loren.

— E o que há pra saber? — Respondeu Haimirich cruzando os braços — é Hassan-i-Sabbah, apenas mais um que assumiu a posição do velho da montanha.

— Mesmo assim, demonstrar um pouco de reconhecimento é o mínimo para uma boa liderança.

Haimirich deu de ombros, mas logo sua mente se voltou para algo que ele retardara por certo tempo, apesar de todo o seu impeto, não era fácil de tratar. Talvez fosse bom Loren estar lá, alguém para raciocinar junto a ele.

— Falta pouco para começar... Na sua opinião qual destes alvos é o mais vulnerável? — Perguntou o rapaz.

A moça mordeu o lábio inferior e juntou as mãos para apoiar o queixo, pensativa.

— O rapaz destacado me parece a presa mais fácil por enquanto, mas porque agir tão cedo assim?

— Porque não desisti da ideia de um novo servo, Assassin é perfeito para reconhecimento, aposto que temos mais vantagem em informação do que os outros, mas com três participantes aliando-se as coisas mudam de figura. Não há como atacar seguramente um dos três.

— Não seria melhor se aliar também a outro Mestre? — Disse Loren se inclinando para trás.

— Naturalmente eu deveria ir ao "Estray", mas não é mais uma opção, então não confiarei em nenhum outro mago qualquer. Roubaremos o servo de um dos três "avulsos" antes que eles possam ter contato entre si.

 **Quarto da Mansão Santiago, 3 dias e 3 h**

 _Um garoto ruivo entrava em um alçapão um pouco apertado no chão, quanto uma mulher que o guiava tocou sua cabeça._

 _— Filho, fique aí embaixo e não faça nenhum barulho! Eles não podem saber que você está aqui! — Disse a mulher com urgência._

 _— Mãe entra aqui também! Você não pode ficar aí fora! — disse o garoto choroso._

 _— Não tem espaço querido — dando um beijo em sua testa e fechando a tampa — faça o que fizer, permaneça quieto e com os olhos e ouvido fechados — ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas em poucos segundos houve um barulho na porta e a mesma foi arrancada das dobradiças e trancas._

 _O garoto desobedeceu a mãe e acabou assistindo pelas frestas da tampa, um homem jogar sua mãe no chão, sob os gritos de "TEM MAIS ALGUÉM AQUI?" e logo depois na insistência dela de negar e com pedidos de clemencia, houve um barulho de lâmina se chocando contra algo macio. A criança testemunhou a tudo apenas com a boca fechada pelas mãos em choque, logo depois que tudo acabou, ele saiu de seu esconderijo vagarosamente vendo toda a destruição em sua casa e o corpo de sua mãe cuja cabeça foi separada do corpo. Um sentimento de ódio avassalador cresceu dentro do seu peito._

 _As imagens mudaram com uma névoa, mas o sentimento de ódio era o mesmo, mas agora o menino estava sob a forma de um homem que intimidaria até a um urso de tão grande e intimidador, girando um machado enorme sob o som de gritos de homens que cruzavam o seu caminho. Este caminho que era o das batalhas e guerras e os sons de desespero vinham dos inimigos enfileirados, que inconscientemente esperavam pela morte._

 _Mais uma batalha acontecia e o gigante saíra vitorioso de novo com inúmeros méritos pelas baixas do inimigo, em trunfo especial estava o comandante inimigo que bateu em retirada humilhado. Quando retornava para o acampamento para comemorar, especialmente junto ao seu irmão que era Rei e mentor da batalha, o homem só encontrou destruição. Ele largou sua pesada arma no chão e correu desesperado, mas ao chegar à tenda do seu irmão, só encontrou o corpo sem vida. Porém para o seu completo desespero, igualmente no passado, a cabeça estava separada do corpo._

 _— Brodir... NÃO! — O homem urrou de dor e a velha chama do ódio, temporariamente saciada pela ultima batalha, reascendeu mais forte do que nunca em seu coração. Ele correu em direção ao acampamento do inimigo, não pediu reforço nenhum, mas os homens remanescentes o seguiram. Como um tornado ele varreu todas as defesas que se opuseram a sua passagem, até chegar ao comandante inimigo._

 _Não podia se chamar isso de confronto final, pois o comandante adversário fora derrubado facilmente, mas não deixado para morrer com facilidade. Horas de tortura se seguiram, até que o horrível fim se deu ao infeliz adversário. Com seu crânio foi feita uma taça, que o próprio guerreiro usava para beber vinho._

 _Todavia, jamais foi aplacada a tristeza do coração do gigante, mesmo com a vingança contra o responsável pela morte de seu irmão ou pelos anos de combate contra o povo algoz de sua mãe._

 ** _Jamais..._**

Arya despertou soluçando do seu terrível sonho, lágrimas corriam sem parar do seus olhos e um sentimento de revolta ainda estava em seu peito. Mas isso foi diminuindo aos poucos e ela compreendeu o que acabou de acontecer.

"Berserker... Você nunca encontrou a paz?", mais uma lágrima correu dos seus olhos. Ela foi se acalmando mais, não imaginava que uma das partes de ter um insano como Servo envolvia compartilhar todo o seu sofrimento que levou a loucura, se bem que isto podia valer para todos os outros seis mestres.

Ela resolveu então caminhar para se distrair um pouco pela casa que já estava silenciosa, para quem sabe recobrar o sono. Quando que olhando para a entrada do térreo, notou Ivair sentado na varanda. Ele parecia observar alguma coisa, curiosa então se aproximou por trás dele vagarosamente, para que o rapaz não percebesse. Pode ver rapidamente um pingente relicário, que ele fechou imediatamente ao detectar sua presença.

— Quer alguma coisa Arya? — Perguntou o indígena de costas.

— Não nada, só estou um pouco sem sono — respondeu se aproximando — posso me sentar aqui? — Indicando uma cadeira ao lado.

O rapaz deu de ombros.

— Era uma foto dela não é?

— … — ele não esboçou reação.

— Não precisa me dizer, eu estou aqui a menos de uma semana e a cada dia que se aproxima da Guerra também fico um pouco nervosa, pensando sobre meus pais...

Ele a observou curioso — Por que está me dizendo isso? Não era você que não temia os outros adversários?

— E não temo, estou mais preocupada com meus "aliados" mesmo... Mas percebi que você é um pouco diferente dos outros dois lá — referindo-se aos Santiago com um aceno da cabeça — o velho não me engana com aquele discurso de embaixador da ONU e o filho é uma marionete — suspirou em uma pausa — você por outro lado parece ter outra motivação, não é?

Ivair demorou um pouco a responder e abriu o relicário de novo.

— O pai dela me prometeu que se eu cumprisse minha parte, ele permitiria que eu me casasse com ela — respondeu com pesar e logo depois raiva — a família dele está na pior desde que a crise financeira européia começou e resolveu usar a filha como penhor.

— É um pedido que me soa tirânico — opinou Arya torcendo os lábios — ele é quem? O dragão da donzela?

— Está mais pra boitatá, aquela cobra velha — riu descontraindo, Arya conhecia esta lenda, riu depois de alguns segundos.

— Posso ver a foto da sua garota, a Melany? — Disse se recordando do nome dela, o rapaz então lhe passou o relicário. Era uma foto pequena, mas era de uma moça de cabelos castanhos encaracolados e olhos verdes, no outro lado tinha uma foto dos dois juntos, ela realmente tinha um belo sorriso — Uou! Ela é bonita mesmo, ein? Agora sei porque você está aqui...

— Bom, não é só pela aparência, ela é muito educada e tímida, a conheci em 2008 quando fazia uma missão, como aprendiz de meu mestre, em nome dos Holtein — olhando para a garota — e você, o que faz aqui?

— Como disse ao ricasso, foi meu avô quem me pediu para vir, minha família não anda muito bem das pernas e ele temia não poder cumprir sua parte no "projeto", então me chamaram na Rússia, onde estava de férias. Sabe... Ele não tinha mais muito tempo de vida.

— Não entendi, como assim?

— Ele morreu assim que me entregou os selos — disse se levantando e espreguiçando — sabe de uma coisa? O sono voltou, vou dormir. Boa noite — e se virou para a porta rapidamente.

— Boa noite... — Respondeu o rapaz olhando para ela.

Porém a garota se deteve no portal — Ivair... Posso te pedir uma coisa?

— Talvez, o que é?

— Tente ficar longe da Caster, pode ser? Sinto que ela é mais perigosa do que parece.

— Alguma razão pra essa desconfiança?

— Não, é que eu não gosto de mulheres bobinhas, me soa... Falso.

Ivair refletiu as palavras da menina e comentou — Sim eu senti uma coisa estranha ao olhar para ela, talvez uma de suas habilidades, mas sou um ótimo mago e muito familiarizado com o conto da Iara para cair de amores tão facilmente.

— Conto de quem?

— Sereias brasileiras...

Eles riram e Arya foi se deitar.


	10. O Festival de Fundação de Nuevos Santos

**Hospital St. Lazarus , 2 dias e 13h para o prazo final.**

Allan olhava atônito para meu servo, sua aparência era de um rapaz de no máximo 17 anos. Este o observava como se o analisasse, pois seus olhos azuis pareciam varrer o fundo de sua alma, incomodava de certo modo. Embora houvesse tanto pra se saber, Allan não sabia como começar o diálogo.

— Vejo que vocês já se recuperaram — disse Rider para o jovem e seu tio, este parecia muito admirado, talvez até mais empolgado do que o próprio Mestre.

— Sim já me recuperei, obrigado por sua ajuda, veio em boa hora — respondeu Allan.

— Deus o enviou em boa hora meu filho, muito obrigado por sua ajuda — disse Clauss se levantando para apertar a mão do servo, depois se sentando novamente.

— Disponham, é uma das razões para eu estar aqui não? — Se virando para o rapaz, o capacete desapareceu em uma névoa prateada — mas antes de qualquer coisa, vamos prosseguir com as formalidades inacabadas na noite anterior: Presumo que você seja o meu Mestre, não?

— Sim, meu nome é Allan Deborah, eu sou seu Mestre. — Parecia redundante, mas era necessário selar o contrato formalmente.

— Ótimo, eu o servo da classe Rider, prometo ajudá-lo a vencer este jogo, ou como gostam de chamar,guerra, desde que você colabore comigo.

— Concordo, mas estou em desvantagem aqui já que não invoquei você voluntariamente, na verdade não sei qual foi o seu catalisador ou se quer se existiu algum. Por isso eu também pergunto: Qual é a sua identidade?

Rider pensou durante alguns segundos e depois respondeu — Mesmo que eu o dissesse, não adiantaria, já que vim do futuro.

— Futuro? Mas isso é impossível! — Disse um pouco perplexo.

— Por que?

— O Trono dos Heróis não costuma aceitar heróis modernos devido a falta de glória para as armas e feitos modernos... — Respondeu coçando a cabeça, na verdade tinha suas dúvidas a este respeito também.

— Estou ciente disto e de fato é verdade em grande parte, qualquer um pode manusear uma arma moderna e ser muito bom, perdendo muito de magia em suas histórias. Mas algumas coisas são imutáveis: A humanidade precisa de extraordinários no seu imaginário e mesmo na era moderna essa ideia persistiu através do tempo e do espaço, afinal as dificuldades também cresceram... Até mesmo desproporcionalmente.

Concluiu — Então você só precisa me chamar pela minha alcunha neste momento: Rider, o resto saberá com o tempo.

O rapaz refletiu um pouco sobre isso, não cabia a ele julgar se o servo era ou não merecedor de se tornar um Espírito Heroico, só bastava que ele fosse um bom combatente pelo menos no começo. Porém era mais do que desesperador lidar com um servo do qual não se soubesse nada, como traçaria uma estratégia nessas condições? Assentiu com a cabeça, mas teria que começar por algum ponto.

— Certo, certo, vou pelo menos checar seus parâmetros base e habilidades.

Usou então a habilidade básica como Mestre para checar os status do servo, ele não possuía Resistência Mágica que era característico da classe, Caster seria então um problema; Mas quando checou a habilidade básica de Riding tomou um susto.

— **Riding rank** " **B** "? Mas eu pensei que " **A** " fosse o mínimo para ser considerado da classe Rider! — Disse um pouco admirado.

— Quem sabe passei no conselho final? Respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

Todavia não era só isso — Espera, não é só isso... " **B+** "? Mas esse nível não existe!

— Bom, talvez a forma como eu uso os veículos modernos seja especial, até mesmo em relação a quem voa numa criatura fantástica, não? Agora que você terminou de me subestimar, tenho duas coisas para tratar com você — olhando no fundo dos olhos de Allan, que tinha as mãos levadas a cabeça, segurando então seus ombros e forçando-o a se sentar novamente.

— D-diga — exitou com a surpresa.

— Você confia em mim, certo? — Disse seriamente.

— Acho que confio, mas...

— Então esqueça por hora essas bobagens de habilidades, parâmetros base e vamos tratar de coisas mais importantes.

— Mas Rider, eu como seu Mestre tenho o dever de saber suas capacidades para planejar nossas ações!

— Nossas ações começarão com informações sobre nossos adversários, quanto as minhas habilidades, capacidades e Fantasmas Nobres, posso informá-los a caminho do campo de batalha, afinal temos apenas 2 dias para chegar lá.

Clauss que estava alheio ao pequeno debate, interveio.

— Allan, você deveria dar mais crédito ao seu servo, afinal ele subjugou dois Magus Killer facilmente.

— Eu sei tio, mas eu pretendia comandar o filho de Hipólita, como posso lidar com uma situação destas agora tão perto do conflito?

— Usando de audácia, da mesma forma que você se envolvia nos conflitos alheios, ou está com medo agora? — Provocou o tio.

Allan olhou com raiva para o tio, mas teve que concordar, um herói conhecido só tinha a oferecer um cartão de visitas, mas diversos fatores diferentes a um "personagem" pré-fabricado decidiriam a guerra, ele inclusive era um deles.

— Tudo bem Rider, não sei o que você tem a oferecer, mas eu darei o meu máximo para derrotar os outros 6 mestre e servos, nem que seja eu mesmo.

Rider deu um pequeno sorriso — Ótimo, agora podemos ir para o segundo ponto, vista sua roupa que vamos fazer uma visita a dois assuntos inacabados da noite passada.

— Vou pedir para a enfermeira chamar o médico para que você possa ser liberado Allan — disse Clauss.

— Onde vamos exatamente? — Indagou Allan.

— Visitar dois "Amigos" — respondeu Rider um pouco misterioso, voltando a forma de espírito. "Irei te guiar até eles em forma de espiritual".

O médico por sorte estava retornando do almoço e o liberou logo, Clauss precisaria realmente de mais tempo, apesar de toda a atividade ainda tinha que esperar mais por exames neurológicos devido à idade, mas apenas por rotina. Allan saiu do Hospital um pouco desorientado, era estranho conversar com alguém que não se vê.

— Pra onde exatamente?

— Para a Igreja, siga para o jardim dos fundos.

— Rider posso perguntar onde estava antes deu acordar?

"Apenas nadando em um lago aqui perto", respondeu sem muita empolgação, Allan preferiu não ir mais fundo.

Ao chegar a Igreja, o rapaz testemunhou os escombros da construção que devia ter desabado com o fogo, basicamente seria necessário construir outra no lugar pois o estrago era total. Pobre padre, ele se faz de forte, mas ainda não tinha visto isto, será um choque e tanto além do que ele já sofreu, Allan temia se isso poderia abalar mais ainda a saúde do tio que inspirava cuidados. Pelo menos o fogo não se alastrou para a vegetação, poderia ter afetado as abelhas.

"Para o pequeno depósito ao fundo".

O depósito era um barracão, mais ou menos do tamanho de uma sala, usado para armazenar o material de jardinagem, objetos antigos e quebrados da igreja. Já com vista do local, Rider se materializou.

— Pode me dizer o que viemos fazer aqui exatamente? — Perguntou o Mestre já impaciente com o mistério.

— Viemos interrogar os dois homens que te atacaram por último na noite passada.

— Como assim? Você os capturou?

— Os retirei do local antes das autoridades ou suas abelhas chegassem e os mantive amarrados aqui, são a chave para descobrir mais sobre qual outro Mestre ordenou que te atacassem.

— Mas eles são Magus Killer, como cordas poderiam mantê-los presos?

— A partir do momento que eu os fiz acreditar que se escapassem das cordas, não poderiam escapar de mim — respondeu Rider sombrio.

 **Nuevos Santos, 2 dias para o início do conflito**

"Saber eu não acredito que você me convenceu a fazer isso", mentalizou Aleksia ao girar uma alavanca de uma máquina caça-níquel. Apesar de toda sua desconfiança, impressionantemente ele acertou três cerejas, fazendo chover algumas moedas como prêmio na bandeja de saída do aparelho.

— Vejo que a sorte lhe sorriu, meu senhor! — Saber ria e dava tapinhas nas costas do jovem.

Aleksia e Saber aproveitam o tempo livre para pôr em prática o básico de explorar a cidade e conhecer o território a fundo. O jovem mestre preferia os passeios matutinos e noturnos, quando o calor era menos desconfortante para o dinamarquês, mas ele já estava muito mais habituado do que no começo. Com esse pequeno fato, Aleksia pode notar que Saber valorava cada um dos seus passos, por menores que fossem, como por exemplo evidenciar que ele estava com alguns resquícios de bronzeado na pele e não mais tão vermelho quanto no início. Ao certo ele não sabia se isso era um excesso de senso de dever como servo, segundo o código pessoal dele, ou se fazia parte de sua personalidade manter o Mestre motivado. Independente de qual fosse a razão, Aleksia gostava.

Nas missões de reconhecimento, feitas desde o segundo dia de chegada, os dois se aproveitavam das caravanas de visitações turísticas promovidas pelo hotel, para transitar pela cidade em meio aos também estrangeiros. O motivo era justificar o destacamento de ambos em meio ao povo latino, mas mais que um véu de aparência, o grupo de pessoas tornava os amuletos rúnicos mais eficazes por praticamente ocultar resquícios de mana de ambos, dificultando mais ainda o reconhecimento imediato até mesmo por proximidade de poucos metros.

Entretanto por influência de Saber, o que era para ser algo estritamente sério, se tornou também algo descontraído, pois ele fazia questão de tirar fotos e aproveitar o que cada espaço oferecia.

— Nem pensar Saber, eu não vou colocar isso na boca! — Referia-se Aleksia a um salgado extremamente apimentado que era prato típico da região.

— O senhor não vai saber se não provar — respondeu o cavaleiro que já quase devorava toda a bandeja.

Pobre rapaz, quase terminou a guerra derrotado por simples salgados apimentados, enquanto estava trancado no banheiro, o cavaleiro incessantemente suplicava por perdão do lado de fora. Após Aleksia conseguir finalmente se estabilizar, ambos continuaram seguindo o grupo de turistas.

A cidade era dividida em nove distritos, geograficamente o oitavo e o nono eram centro, o primeiro e o segundo o norte, o terceiro e quarto eram o sul, o sexto era o leste e finalmente o sétimo era o oeste. Apesar de moderna, Nuevos Santos era muito diversificada em suas regiões: o centro e o norte similares a Nova York lotados de sedes administrativas e comerciais, sem falar dos grandes cassinos e casas de show que o faziam a cidade ser comparada a Las Vegas. O leste era mais residencial destinado a classe média e nobre, enquanto o oeste era a zona mais pobre. O sul por sua vez era muito usado por fábricas e depósitos, como um grande auxiliar das regiões econômico-administrativas, uma das principais era a fábrica "Fauna", um refrigerante a base de cola muito popular na região.

Aleksia e Saber aproveitaram bastante os passeios, embora o Mestre sempre estivesse destacado tirando suas próprias fotos e fazendo anotações, isso intrigava o cavaleiro que não sabia ao certo o que ele estava fazendo. Toda a noite ele montava um pequeno laboratório onde analisava por horas o que havia coletado em total silêncio, muitas vezes caindo no sono e sendo aparado pelo servo, este não compreendia as anotações por estarem em uma linguagem alquímica própria. Mas ao regressarem para o hotel desta vez, pouco antes da véspera do início do conflito, ele questionou:

— Quais estudos estava conduzindo meu senhor?

— Apenas pequenas análises prévias do ambiente com esta câmera adaptada, sua lente é tratada alquimicamente para captar leituras de espectro pertencentes ao mágico. Aqui no quarto eu terminava de tratar as imagens com pedras de revelação para revelar cada detalhe que não poderíamos perceber normalmente, pois esta cidade é confusa em questão de sinais convencionais de magia.

— E quais suas conclusões?

— Descobri que em todos os distritos que visitamos, conforme estas fotos, há a emissão de um sinal singular de mana quando estimulado, portanto estão latentes, porém a presença deles aumenta exponencialmente conforme os dias foram passando nas fotos. Não sei se tem relação com a barreira que percebemos ou se é algo a mais infelizmente... — Soltando um suspiro de descontamento — Também testei a água e as bebidas, em especial esta Fauna, mas estão normais. No começo achei que encontraria algo de diferente na bebida, mas não tem nada, absolutamente nada...

Saber tocou o ombro do jovem, tentando consolá-lo — Aguarde Mestre, amanhã faremos a última visitação na zona leste, aproveite os fogos do Festival de Fundação da Cidade.

— Nós não vamos a zona leste.

— Não? — Pareceu surpreso, pois a aglomeração de pessoas era sempre o ideal.

— Iremos ao oeste, foi o local que ainda não visitamos e quero fazer algumas observações para ter uma visão geral da cidade — concluiu o Mestre antes de se preparar para dormir. Mas não era só isso, ele sentia que deveria se afastar de aglomerações no dia que viria.

 **Barracão ao fundo da igreja, 2 dias e 11h.**

Os dois homens estavam amarrados no tronco, nas pernas e amordaçados, logo começaram a ficar agitados assim que viram os recém chegados. Allan realmente não esperava ver esses rostos tão cedo novamente, mas precisava focar em descobrir como eles sabiam que ele era um Mestre. Ambos os mercenários o olhavam com raiva, mas, ao mesmo tempo, pareciam angustiados em presença do servo, como se temessem o que ele pudesse fazer. Os dois estavam vestido com uniformes pretos, muito parecidos com uniformes militares de operações especiais. O primeiro da esquerda era mais velho, parecia ter seus quase trinta anos, rosto duro e quadrado cheio de cicatrizes. Já o segundo parecia ter no máximo vinte e cinco anos e era ruivo, olhava com mais frequência para Rider. Este que usava o capacete novamente, conjurou sua estranha arma, similar a uma pistola prateada e retirou a amordaça de ambos.

— Ora se não é o sortudo? — Provocou o mais velho — você foi muito cagado em conseguir invocar seu servo antes de nós acabarmos com você, com toda certeza.

— Quem mandou vocês aqui? Como sabiam que eu era um Mestre?— Disse Allan ignorando com total impassividade, embora a raiva estivesse a espreita devido a todo o desespero que eles proporcionaram na noite passada.

Nenhum dos dois respondeu, apenas sorriam.

— Perguntei: Quem mandou vocês aqui? — Aumentou o tom de voz.

— Você acha que vamos responder moleque? — Riu-se o primeiro mercenário acompanhado depois pelo segundo.

— Não vejo razão para que não respondam...

Os dois riram mais alto.

— ... afinal a vida de vocês só faz sentido por causa das informações que puderem fornecer. Mas se preferirem, podemos fazer o interrogatório a moda antiga... — Allan invocou o Ferrão do Drone e apontou para o mais novo, que engoliu em seco e parou de sorrir, mas o mais velho não se abalou. No fundo isto incomodava Allan, não era habituado a ameaçar as pessoas — eu já eliminei todos os seus outros comparsas, então nada impede de nos livrarmos de vocês e dar um jeito depois no campo de batalha.

— Suas ameaças são inúteis moleque, nós dois e você já estamos mortos, não há como você ganhar esta guerra — disse o mais velho sorrindo.

— N-Nossa organização está com um dos competidores, perto dele você está como boi esperando o abate — disse o mais novo gaguejando um pouco sob a mira do Ferrão.

— Disso cuido eu — respondeu Allan.

— Parece que vocês não compreenderam a situação. — Disse Rider se manifestando e tomando a atenção dos dois — Vocês são reféns aqui e ao que parece, ninguém virá resgatá-los com o resto da equipe morta.

— Nós somos muitos... — Começou o mais velho, mas foi cortado.

— E como muitos, são descartáveis, não importa o que acontecer com vocês aqui ninguém dará a mínima, principalmente por terem falhado em obter os Selos de Comando — concluiu Rider se aproximando do mais novo, tomando a posição de Allan. Ele apontou a arma prateada para o peito do ruivo que começou a tremer e se dirigiu ao mais velho — você parece duro na queda, quem sabe se eu parar a respiração do seu amigo aqui não amoleça o seu coração, não é mesmo? Afinal corporativismo não é tudo.

Iniciou então uma contagem: 3, 2... 1.

Em completo pânico, o mais novo começou a falar descontroladamente — F-FOI O M-MESTRE DO ASSASSIN!

— PARE SEU IDIOTA! — gritou o mais velho.

Mas ele não deu ouvidos e continuou — Ele espionou o sistema de transmissão da igreja e te localizou assim!

Rider afastou um pouco a arma — Continue.

— Ele está com a nossa chefe... — Mas nesse momento ele engasgou e começou a tremer, caindo no chão tremendo e babando, como se tivesse convulsões. Allan tentou ajudar mas o mercenário sufocou rapidamente e desmaiou em poucos segundos, em seu pescoço havia um desenho de um escorpião, possivelmente uma maldição para evitar traições em interrogatórios.

Allan checou a pulsação, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito — está morto — balbuciou chocado.

— Imbecil, ele era inexperiente demais pra se esquecer da Maldição de Lealdade... — Disse o mais velho com raiva s dirigindo a Allan — Entendeu agora garotão? Não vou falar nada pois morrerei de qualquer modo, então faça o que quiser comigo.

O jovem mestre estremeceu, não havia como conseguir informações deste modo com a maldição.

— Não me pareceu que vocês não pudessem falar nada. — Interveio Rider, que pareceu não se abalar — Me diga, o mestre do Assassin é companheiro de vocês?

— Obviamente que ele é — respondeu com raiva

— Não é tanto assim, afinal você não está espumando pela boca igual ao seu amigo que apenas citou o título da sua chefe, provavelmente é alguém de fora. Ele é tão importante assim que vale proteger apenas por lealdade espontânea? — Disse o servo em tom enigmático e provocativo.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, Allan estava muito nervoso ainda abaixado sob o cadáver, embora tentasse se controlar ao máximo. O homem ficou calado e olhou também para o corpo do companheiro que estava com os olhos fora de órbita.

— É alguém importante... — Ele parecia medir as palavras com cuidado — mas não passa de um playboy, talvez até pior do que você bad boy — se virando para Allan — quem sabe se vocês me derem garantias eu possa falar algo de interessante.

Rider demorou um pouco para responder e ergueu a mira para o mercenário, que se assustou.

— Escute o que vou dizer, você vai seguir exatamente o que eu disser: Nós iremos te soltar e você vai desaparecer desta cidade, quando estiver bem longe e achar que está seguro, vai reportar aos seus superiores tudo o que julgar interessante, estamos entendidos?

O homem pareceu extremamente confuso, mas assentiu. Allan também não compreendeu e iria protestar, mas o servo fez um gesto com a mão para que ele esperasse.

— Agora diga o que tem a oferecer.

— O Mestre do Assassin é da família Archibald e controla Ferro, ele gosta de achar que está no comando, mas o Selo de Lealdade não cobre informações sobre ele, mas mais do que isso não posso revelar. Agora cumpram a parte de vocês e me desamarrem!

O servo assentiu com a cabeça para a Allan que relutantemente cortou as cordas com o Ferrão. O homem se ergueu e começou a se dirigir até a saída, mas uma luz branca disparada da arma de Rider o deteve surpreendendo até mesmo Allan. Igualmente a noite anterior, o mercenário ficou completamente congelado, mas sem sinais de danos visíveis.

— O que você vai fazer com ele? — Percebendo o que havia sido feito.

— Vou garantir que ele não tente nada enquanto estivermos aqui, vou liberá-lo a alguns quilômetros da cidade, até ele chegar a alguma civilização já estaremos longe — respondeu com convicção — agora vá, você precisa se aprontar para o campo de batalha pois partiremos ainda esta noite, vou cuidar destes dois e depois te encontro. Dispensado por enquanto — desmaterializando.

Allan saiu então do barracão deixando a estátua viva e o cadáver, sem dar uma última olhada, seguia para o apartamento onde reuniria suas coisas e onde foi deixada sua moto. No meio do caminho ele refletia sobre as últimas palavras de Rider: "Dispensado por enquanto", ele achava que era o quê? Alguma espécie de oficial? Também indagava sobre o porquê dele cumprir as orientações do servo sem pestanejar... Respectivamente talvez isso fosse respondido pelo **Táticas Militares rank A++** e **Carisma rank A** , por enquanto únicas pistas que ele tinha.

 **Nuevos Santos, 15 horas para o início do conflito.**

Aleksia e Saber caminharam quase o dia todo pelo oeste da cidade, realmente parecia muito deserto em relação as outras regiões que eles visitaram durante o tempo de estadia, possivelmente a maioria dos moradores estava nas comemorações no centro/norte e leste. Apesar de ser o lado mais pobre, as casas eram muito bem cuidadas com jardins modestos e floridos em boa parte, com pequenos edifícios de no máximo quatro andares e comércio convencional para atender os moradores.

O jovem sempre tirava suas fotos conforme passavam pelos lugares, aproveitando a liberdade do ambiente vazio até com algumas pedras rúnicas que ele adaptou para as assinaturas irregulares. A um certo ponto eles chegaram a um pequeno parque arborizado, coisa relativamente rara na cidade que era prioritariamente urbana. Saber não escondeu seu contentamento, talvez por suas lembranças de infância conforme sua história.

— Veja mestre, uma Águia-Real! — Apontou para a ave que estava em um galho de uma grande árvore.

— Muito bonita... — Respondeu Aleksia focando a lente nela.

— O senhor quer que eu a traga aqui? — Perguntou Saber.

— Como assim? Você não pretende se exibir escalando essa árvore só pra capturar o pobre pássaro, não é?

— Por que faria isso? Vou apenas pedir para que ela desça.

Aleksia não entendeu o que o cavaleiro quis dizer com isso, mas Saber soltou um som estranho e em pouco tempo a ave planava circulando suas cabeças e pousando no braço do servo. Normalmente seria necessário equipamento adequado para não se machucar com as garras, mas era dispensável se tratando do Espírito Heroico da Espada.

— Não sabia que você podia fazer isso! — Disse o jovem admirado.

— Fui criado na floresta, sei como lidar com os animais. Se quiser pode tocar nela — Oferecendo o pássaro para ser acariciado. O rapaz tocou com muito cuidado, por fim a ave abriu asas e voou para longe, no céu que já estava ficando alaranjado com o entardecer.

Os dois resolveram ficar no parque até o por-do-sol, que foi devidamente registrado embora não tivesse serventia técnica. Depois disso foram até uma das poucas lanchonetes abertas para reabastecer as energias, pois esta noite eles não pretendiam retornar ao hotel de imediato como de costume.

Faltando vinte minutos para a meia-noite os dois foram a uma pracinha, que também estava completamente vazia, com alguns bancos e brinquedos destinados as crianças. Aleksia sentou em um balanço e pediu para Sir. Percival sentar-se em outro. Exatamente a meia-noite ocorreria a queima de fogos que iniciaria a comemoração do aniversário de fundação da cidade, certamente estaria muito alegre, mas para a Aleksia também não havia motivos de comemoração. Seu estômago revirava e ele disfarçava calafrios que ele sentia devido a expectativa do que começaria em poucos minutos.

— Ansioso meu senhor? Perguntou Sir Percival.

— Um pouco, Saber... Confesso que embora esteja mais do que pronto, não deixo de pensar no que podemos encontrar nesta Guerra.

— Fique tranquilo, pois não importa o que acontecer, eu estarei aqui para lutar ao seu lado.

Os fogos enfim começaram, apesar da distância até o centro, era possível ver que eles estavam muito bonitos e lustrosos, dignos de uma Time Square ou Tivoli Gardens, marcando o evento que mudaria pra sempre a vida dos sete pretendentes ao Cálice. Lembranças voltaram a mente de Aleksia, sobre o porquê dele estar ali.

— Irmão não sei onde você está, mas prometo dar o meu máximo nessa Guerra, ninguém vai afastar o Cálice Sagrado de mim e me impedir de fazer justiça! — Erguendo-se do balanço, Saber sorriu discretamente pois ao que parece a coragem retornou a voz de seu Mestre.

Os dois se ergueram e caminharam em direção a saída, mas neste momento uma das pedras começou a vibrar no bolso de Aleksia que parou. Saber também se pôs em posição de combate, revelando sua espada de metal alaranjado e adornada com gravuras suaves em forma de V.

— Revele-se, seja lá quem fores! — Bradou o cavaleiro.

Caminhando a passos lentos e suaves estava uma figura loira trajando um uniforme azul, Aleksia ficou apreensivo, mas calmo a aproximação do desconhecido.

— Boa noite cavalheiros, sou Haimirich Archibald, o enviado da Torre do Relógio — fazendo uma breve reverencia.


	11. O começo do Grande Festival - Parte 1

_— Porque você pediu para que ele contasse sobre nós como se tivesse escapado?_

 _— Para que pensem que estão na vantagem, mas aposto que ele vai omitir que contou algo. A propósito, você fez um ótimo interrogatório._

 _— Foi difícil cumprir o que você me pediu, eu não estou habituado a torturar ou ameaçar ninguém._

 _— Eu já sabia qual deles falaria, só não contava que ele estivesse amaldiçoado. Contudo, ele revelou que o Archibald não está sozinho, possivelmente está com um pequeno contingente de Magus Killer._

 _— Espero poder lidar com todos eles, apesar de que hoje em dia qualquer um ostenta esse título sem merecer — disse Allan lacrando o selo da maleta com as abelhas._

 **Mansão Santiago, 00:20 do primeiro dia da Guerra.**

O show de fogos da Zona Leste de Nuevos Santos era magnífico, assim como do Centro e Norte, em particular de lugares altos. Da sacada da mansão Santiago então a visão era privilegiada de todas as regiões, pois ficava mais elevada, talvez até melhor do que o grande aglomerado de pessoas de todos os cantos que lotavam as ruas da zona leste.

— Os fogos estão lindos, não filho? — Disse o Sr. Santiago para Antônio.

— Sim, estão pai... — Respondeu o rapaz se escorando nas grades — mamãe adoraria — o último comentário deixou o pai um pouco desconcertado.

— Sim, sim claro, ela adorava shows pirotécnicos — disse depressa um pouco desconfortável.

— Pena que estes também marcam o começo de algo tão contraditório, irônico não?

— Como assim contraditório?

— A guerra pai, ou você está contente por irmos em conflito mortal contra quatro pessoas que nunca vimos na vida?

— Nós já conversamos sobre isso Antônio, é tudo para um bem maior, só há um desejo e infelizmente cada um tem seus próprios interesses pelo Cálice Sagrado.

— Argumentar que é "para um bem maior", não torna as coisas mais fáceis, não sou linha de frente pra esse tipo de altruísmo — disse Antônio irritado se virando para encarar o pai — além do quê, não sou hipócrita para não assumir que provocamos isto de propósito.

Henrique ficou levemente rubro — eu sei que você não é muito corajoso e até meio chorão Antônio, por isso consegui aliados para nossa causa, pois sei que se contasse só com você estaríamos ferrados.

— Correção, a sua causa! — Enfatizou as últimas palavras e se virou para a sacada novamente.

— Não vou discutir com você mais sobre isto, apenas fique na sua que cuidarei do resto como sempre — ele inspirou fundo, sua habilidade de se acalmar, pelo menos de esconder a raiva, era imensa, em alguns segundos ele estava como se nada tivesse ocorrido — por falar nisso, onde estão os outros e sua serva?

— Caster está cuidando de seus afazeres protegendo a casa, os outros dois saíram, a garota arrastou Ivair porta afora dizendo que iriam "ver o festival de perto".

— Mas deixei expresso que ninguém sairia até Caster estabelecer visão sobre os outros servos! Por que ninguém impediu?

— E eu tenho cara de babá? A segurança também nem olha na direção dela desde o "incidente" de chegada, então se ela quiser sair, que saia — disse com certo sorriso de deboche.

— Chame Caster! Sei muito bem o que eles pretendem e ainda está cedo demais! — raiva e certo desespero vinham da voz de Henrique.

 **Zona Oeste em algum parque, 00:25.**

A pequena pracinha continha alguns brinquedos básicos para a diversão das crianças locais, como cavalinhos de mola, gira-gira e trepa-trepa. Ao fundo depois de poucos metros, um modesto jardim arborizado era visível depois de um muro. Haimirich observava Aleksia com um sorriso cínico, ambos estavam no centro do parque em meio aos brinquedos, em contraste com as construções locais de baixo gabarito.

— Você deve ser o enviado de Estray, não?

O dinamarquês não respondeu, apenas mantinha o olhar duro em direção ao loiro.

— Que descortesia, por acaso não vai cumprimentar um colega de Associação?

Mais uma vez o silêncio.

— Por acaso você está envergonhado? Não precisa se acanhar, estou aqui apenas para saudá-lo.

Finalmente a voz de Aleksia pode ser ouvida.

— Deixe de hipocrisia "Torre", ou melhor dizendo Archibald, não precisa fingir coleguismo pois nós dois sabemos que não estamos do mesmo lado nesta guerra — fazendo uma pausa — mas vou me apresentar, sou Aleksia Von Ejnar, o representante de Estray.

— Muito prazer — fazendo mais uma reverência — não penso da mesma forma, essa é a única oportunidade que nos foi dada de ter dois representantes da Associação numa mesma Guerra, não é por causa de uma pequena desavença que vamos deixar uma oportunidade dessas passar, não é mesmo?

Continuou — Em nenhum momento abandonei a ideia de me aliar a você, tendo em vista o cenário hostil de uma clara aliança velada entre três Mestres.

Ainda não fora o suficiente, apesar de ser um grande argumento, principalmente na atual situação de desvantagem. Era necessário mais para convencer o herdeiro dos Ejnar.

— Pelo visto você pertence a casa Ejnar? Ouvi falar dos feitos de Anders como chefe da Divisão de Praga, mas confesso que fico surpreso de Estray ter confiado a missão atual a alguém de lá... Você sabe, pelos pequenos "probleminhas" no passado — tentando parecer simpático.

O efeito foi o contrário do desejado, pois Aleksia não gostara de ter a família citada — Estou aqui para devolver a honra ao nome da família, também ouvi falar dos feitos de El-Melloi II pelos Archibald, após a Quarta Guerra vocês estavam enfrentando dificuldades, foi muita sorte alguém de fora estar tão disposto a ajudar — o sorriso de Haimirich diminuiu e o lado esquerdo do rosto tremulou um pouco, satisfazendo o dinamarquês.

— Certamente sou grato pelo que El-Melloi II está fazendo por nós — respondeu Archibald desconcertado — mas ouça, não estou aqui para discutir sobre nossas famílias, apesar de tudo ainda somos de alta casta... Vim até aqui apenas cumprimentá-lo e me colocar a disposição para uma aliança.

Aleksia acirrou levemente o olhar, nesta conversa toda faltava objetividade por parte de Haimirchi, que em momento algum mostrou algo em que se pudesse confiar — Por que vir a mim só agora que o conflito já começou?

— Só consegui localizá-lo a uma hora atrás, você está muito bem camuflado, também não queria que se sentisse inseguro por uma aliança formada em tão pouco tempo antes da Guerra — voltando-se para o servo de Aleksia que mantinha a postura de combate — vejo que conseguiu um Saber, não? Ele não precisa estar tão em alerta, vim até aqui em paz claramente vulnerável a um servo nesta distância.

— É mesmo? Então onde está o seu servo? — Indagou o Ejnar.

— Archer preferiu ficar a distância, infelizmente ele é desconfiado e queria garantir minha segurança caso recusassem — disse Haimirich de forma triste.

— Não sei porque, mas como ele eu não confio em nenhuma palavra que disse desde que vossa senhoria se apresentou — manifestou-se Saber que estava quieto desde então.

— Portanto — reiterou Aleksia antes que Haimirich pudesse dizer algo — se você não tem mais nada a oferecer de objetivo, considere sua oferta recusada.

Haimirich teve seu sorriso murcho e parecia decepcionado, baixando a cabeça e balançando em negação — É uma pena senhores... Não conseguem ver que tornaram tudo mais difícil para todos?

"É uma pena, não consegui te convencer antes de você morrer, nunca fui um bom ator mesmo", pensou Haimirich escondendo um sorriso com a cabeça abaixada.

Um brilho prateado veio em direção as costas de Aleksia, ouviu-se então um som de metal se chocando e uma adaga recaiu fincando sobre a grama do lado oposto. Saber havia defletido o ataque traiçoeiro!

— Saia das sombras, covarde inglório! — bradou Saber.

Inúmeras pequenas setas e adagas saíram das folhagens das árvores próximas da pracinha, sendo todos rebatidos por Saber. Este não gostou da proximidade do combate junto a Aleksia.

— Vou levá-lo para longe Mestre, acha que pode cuidar da situação aqui? — disse Saber para Aleksia.

— Apenas vá e tome cuidado — respondeu seu Mestre sério. Saber então emitiu um som agudo enquanto ainda defletia os projéteis e em alguns instantes, foi correspondido por outro som animal dentro da pequena floresta.

Um vento se seguiu, provocado pelo vácuo que Saber deixou quando saltou em direção as folhagens das copas das árvores. Um forte barulho de espadas se cruzando se seguiu com Assassin, recoberto por um manto, sendo impelido vários metros para trás com a força do golpe e recuando em fuga após aterrizar no chão, perseguido então pelo espadachim.

— Um Archer atacando nessa proximidade? Vejo que foi mais uma das mentiras... É muita coragem entrar em combate direto usando um Assassin logo no início, realmente não quero crer que seu trunfo era apenas aquele ataque surpresa fajuto e a atuação péssima — disse Aleksia com desdém.

— Certamente que não, apenas queria que Saber se separasse de você para que eu possa te matar e pegar seus selos. Mas vou ser generoso, se você entregá-los sem resistir, talvez possa sair ileso — disse o loiro sorrindo.

A arrogância e presunção de Haimirich eram palpáveis no ar, fazendo o estômago de Aleksia revirar com a vontade repentina de socar o seu rosto e arrancar aquele sorriso.

— O que falar de alguém que eu mal conheço e já quero mandar calar a boca? — Disse Aleksia retirando várias pedras do bolso e fazendo-as levitar ao redor do corpo.

— Seja como quiser, meu caro — Haimirich retirando um saquinho cujo conteúdo despejou no chão.

Era uma poeira composta de minúsculos fragmentos negros, com um pequeno gesto do loiro as pequenas partículas se agitaram e flutuaram, se agrupando e aglutinando, formando milhares de agulhas. Claramente se tratava de ferrite pelo aspecto. Com um movimento de mãos essas foram disparadas contra Aleksia que conjurou uma simples barreira azulada a partir de uma das pedras, detendo todas as agulhas, que ricochetearam e caíram no chão da proximidade.

— É sério isso? — Provocou Aleksia mais uma vez, algumas de suas runas brilharam em tom azul-claro e dispararam pequenos feixes contra Archibald que bloqueou o ataque com sua própria barreira.

Agitando as mãos, o Archibald coordenou as agulhas no chão a migrarem rumo aos brinquedos. Ao chegarem ao destino as agulhas se decompuseram novamente e grudaram nas partes metálicas dos alvos, estes começaram a retorcer progressivamente ao longo da estrutura a partir das áreas afetas e começaram a se mover arrancando-se de suas bases no chão. O gira-gira foi o primeiro objeto a se interpor entre os disparos de Aleksia e Haimirich, enquanto o trepa-trepa se deformou e expandiu em uma gaiola, recaindo sobre Aleksia, retorcendo como se quisesse esmagá-lo em seu interior. O Ejnor reforçou a própria barreira, tentando conter a pressão feita sob a cúpula. Haimirich desmontou o balanço e usou as hastes de metal como lanças que batiam contra a barreira nas falhas do outro metal enrolado.

Logo mais objetos eram enviados para aumentar a pressão e a se chocar contra a cúpula junto com as lanças, alguns pesados como as bases maciças dos cavalinhos de mola que ficavam sob o chão, outros agrupavam-se ao gira-gira. Os disparos das runas de Aleksia eram capazes de romper o metal como uma solda, mas este se refazia rapidamente. Em pouco tempo Aleksia sucumbiria e seria esmagado no interior do emaranhado de metal. Não havia então outra escolha, apesar dele achar cedo demais para usar tal coisa.

— _Neomenia_ — murmurou Aleksia.

Haimirich vasculhava com o olhar o parque a procurava de outros objetos para atirar, quando ouviu sons estranhos vindos do emaranhado de metal. Alguns objetos mais superficiais começaram a cair e o metal parou gradualmente de exercer grande pressão sobre a cúpula de Aleksia. Até que tudo parou e começou a cair com grande estardalhaço no chão. O disparo das runas cortou o metal que parou de se refazer e o Ejnar afastou os pedaços e saiu tranquilamente da estrutura, acompanhado de suas runas que o circulavam. Algumas diferentes das de disparo agora eram evidentes, pois emitiam um campo progressivo que parecia distorcer o ar.

A Neomênia sugou o mana das estruturas de metal próximas, interrompendo o processo de manipulação do ferro — uma espécie de "Ferrocinese"? Muito interessante, principalmente num ambiente urbano, mas extremamente ineficaz em mim — uma das runas de disparo, que agora brilhavam mais intensamente do que antes, disparou um feixe maior do que o padrão que vinha apresentando até o momento. O Archibald tentou bloquear o ataque mas o gira-gira foi despedaçado assim como sua própria barreira foi desintegrada, atirando-o para trás.

— Se não tem mais nada a apresentar, acho que você perdeu, não? — Disse Aleksia preparando mais um disparo.

— Espera! A-A-c-ho que me precipitei, não podemos conversar mais uma vez sobre isso? — Erguendo as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo.

Não tão distante, em meio ao lado levemente mais arborizado, Saber travava uma batalha feroz com o misterioso Assassin, sem saber o que acontecia com o Mestre apesar dos sons altos que vinham do outro combate. Ele precisava acaber logo com o confronto, mas embora seu adversário fosse o fraco Assassin, a luta estava exigindo mais do que ele esperava. Hassan devia contar com o local propício para se esquivar, mas o ambiente verde um pouco fechado que proporcionava tamanha escuridão não prejudicava em nada Saber, que não pareceu afetado pelo breu e as sombras enganosas.

Os estilos de combate eram claramente diferentes, com Saber usando golpes de espada precisos com grande maestria, enquanto Assassin focava em desviar e bloquear como podia, buscando falhas na postura de Saber para contra-atacar, fora as pequenas corridas que ele realizava. Mas apesar de virtualmente haver uma desvantagem clara, Assassin esquivava milagrosamente de todos os golpes de finalização de Saber, reiniciando o ciclo de fuga.

— Tens muita energia para correr homem misterioso, mas tua perícia com projéteis é fraca demais para te considerar um arqueiro e ardilosa o suficiente... Portanto creio que sejas o inglório Assassin? — Disse Sir Percival ao encurralar pela décima vez o encapuzado em uma parede de um pequeno galpão.

— Demorou este tempo para perceber "homem-do-facão"? — Provocou Assassin atirando uma adaga em direção a perna direita de Saber e usando a parede para ter impulso para investir contra sua parte superior direto no pescoço, com um golpe pelo lado direito de Assassin, aproveitando-se do fato do espadachim ser destro.

Saber respondeu o ataque em uma fração de segundos, trocando a espada de mão e com um movimento dela em meia-lua de cima para baixo, da direita para a esquerda, defletindo a adaga e se chocando com a lâmina curva de Assassin, que foi atirado contra a parede que se despedaçou pela força do contra-ataque. Apesar do impacto, o encapuzado se recompôs e evadiu por dentro do galpão, se atirando pela janela que era oposta a parede despedaçada. Atirando mais projéteis contra Saber no caminho, apesar de se provar totalmente inútil com os reflexos de Percival que continuou seguindo-o.

"Isto está se prolongando demais, sinto que tem algo de errado acontecendo", pensou Saber enquanto alcançava mais uma vez seu oponente. Mas desta vez as coisas não estavam bem para Assassin, pois chegaram em um ponto fora do parque que eram apenas algumas vielas e algumas casas espaçadas, não havia para onde correr exceto os telhados, coisa que ele tinha certeza que Saber poderia contornar e prever.

— Pare de correr e enfrente seu destino! — Interpondo-se entre o encapuzado e as casas — cansei deste joguinho, você terminará aqui e agora — a espada de Saber começou a se envolver com uma névoa dourada brilhante, que se condensou e se tornou maciça junto a lâmina. O espadachim então brandiu a espada em um corte axial que expeliu a energia condensada em igual forma, Assassin saltou no último momento e a luz em corte partiu um poste ao meio e explodiu o muro de uma casa. Não houve tempo para se recompor, pois ele foi pego em um novo golpe de Saber que investiu sobre ele no ar, cruzando mais uma vez suas lâminas e o espadachim chutou fortemente o Hassam-i-Sabbah na barriga sobre os escombros do muro.

O golpe da espada de Sir Percival parecia ser uma simples canalização do seu mana pela lâmina, embora o poder destrutivo não fosse muito, era perigoso e rápido o suficiente para não deixá-lo imobilizado e não consumia muito de suas reservas de energia. Por isso ele podia usá-lo diversas vezes durante o combate, alternando entre golpes simples e os "especiais".

O cavaleiro preparava mais um golpe de energia, quando ouviu o som de um pássaro, mais precisamente um falcão, que tirou sua atenção. Assassin se recompunha do golpe com rapidez e já se colocava em posição de combate novamente, apesar de suas chances de manter Percival ocupado tivessem se deteriorado com a ativação do seu Fantasma Nobre. A parir de agora ou ele tinha êxito em usar Zabaniya ou seria eliminado, mas isto mataria o cavaleiro, desobedecendo as ordens de só mantê-lo distraído. Não houve tempo para concluir seu raciocínio, pois Saber saiu correndo em direção ao parque, mas não antes sem disparar mais um corte em direção a Assassin, para atrasá-lo.

Em uma das casas próximas, no alto do telhado, duas figuras com trajes táticos pretos se mantinham abaixadas, empunhando dois rifles com mira telescópica. Loren e seu subordinado acompanhavam de longe o embate entre Haimirich e o enviado de Estray, apenas aguardando o sinal para agirem, executando o alvo.

— Mas é um incompetente mesmo — murmurou Loren — se eu não estivesse aqui de salva-guarda tudo estaria perdido em meros vinte minutos.

O subordinado riu, sendo censurado com um soco em seu ombro, ao se recompor perguntou.

— Tudo pronto senhora?

— Espere até a barreira ficar um pouco mais fraca, vou mandar um disparo "carregado" daqui — disse sorrindo colocando a mão sobre o compartimento das balas, emitindo um brilho.

A especialidade de Loren, ou seu Código Místico, era utilizar balas especiais carregadas com altíssima carga elétrica. Aliado a um disparo certeiro, o alvo era incinerado e não teria as mínimas condições para se quer raciocinar uma magia de cura, isto quando não era morto antes do projétil liberar a carga. No caso a ideia era usar a alta carga para atravessar a barreira de Aleksia, desferindo um tiro letal na cabeça.

— Acho que temos o nosso sinal aqui — disse o subordinado, referindo-se ao gesto de mãos de Haimirich como se estivesse se rendendo.

Em meio ao parque, Aleksia assistia ao antes sorridente Haimirich, quase implorar pela vida agora. Ele não sabia se realmente valia a pena sujar as mãos, pelo menos pela primeira vez, com um ser tão ridículo quanto o então enviado da Torre.

— Francamente, fico agradecido por nem ter cogitado a ideia de me aliar a uma coisinha deprimente como você — disse Aleksia — como você tem coragem de envergonhar sua família deste jeito?

O canto esquerdo de Haimirich tremeu mais uma vez, realmente falar sobre família mexia demais com ele. Parece que ele não conseguiria manter a pose de arrependido por muito tempo.

— Não estou interessado em seu Assassin, descarte seu servo e seus selos e você pode voltar de onde veio em paz — ofertou Aleksia.

— Mas assim deste jeito? Você não vai nem cogitar ter a minha ajuda?

— Não te quero nem como aliado e muito menos como lacaio, agora faça o que mandei e suma.

O loiro pareceu espumar de raiva — Você vai se arrepender disto!

— Ou o que? Os seus dois comparsas as _nove horas_ vão fazer alguma coisa? — Disse Aleksia surpreendendo o loiro que ficou surpreso.

Neste instante um brilho se chocou contra a barreira de Aleksia, despedaçando-a em instantes e seguindo sua trajetória mortal em direção a sua cabeça. Mas para a surpresa de Loren e Haimirich, a bala foi detida por uma barreira interior que até então estava invisível, que expandiu e expulsou o projétil. Mais disparos se seguiram, mas uma sucessão de barreiras se formou como camadas que expandiam de dentro para fora, detendo todos os ataques.

— Eu soube desde o início pelas minhas runas de detecção que haviam três intenções hostis nesta região, exceto Assassin que consegue driblar isto naturalmente — explicou Aleksia indicando uma runa que flutuava estática apontando para Haimirish e outras duas muito próximas a oeste. Então carregou uma runa ofensiva e disparou na direção de onde estavam vindo os tiros, houve uma pequena explosão no local cessando a alvejada— pelo visto você não veio aqui tão mal preparado assim, se eu não estivesse reforçado com toda certeza teria morrido, meus cumprimentos ao Sniper que deve ser um ótimo Magus Killer.

Saber apareceu nos fundos e se posicionou de costas para Aleksia, para recepcionar Assassin que chegou logo depois visivelmente ferido. Reassumindo-se assim as posições iniciais do conflito.

— Fui avisado de que havia mais perigo a espreita, mas vejo que você está bem meu senhor, como andam as coisas neste fronte? — Perguntou o cavaleiro preocupado.

— Tudo bem Saber, eu já estou finalizando com o nosso amigo Archibald aqui... — Respondeu Aleksia dirigindo-se a Haimirich, que olhava em outra direção — "Torre", esta é a última vez que ofereço, você vai se entregar? Você está me ouvindo?

Assassin observava seu Mestre em silêncio, este não parecia com medo, mas com uma expressão de confusão e seu olhar não era para Aleksia e sim para o telhado. No fundo sabia que ele estava profundamente frustrado, o seu plano era ousado, mas, mesmo assim, teria grande êxito se não fosse a habilidade das runas de Aleksia de detectarem intenções hostis. A falta de sorte pela distância não muito grande dos dois atiradores talvez tenha ajudado, mas ninguém preveria tamanho contratempo. Entretanto algo o deixou intrigado, pois os lábios de Haimirich abriram e fecharam e ele podia jurar que ele disse "Loren".

Aleksia parece que percebeu também de alguma forma.

— Podemos olhar se seus aliados estão bem depois, não acredito que um disparo desta magnitude poderia matar um Magus Killer, não o que destroçou uma barreira daquela maneira — disse coçando a cabeça.

Haimirich se voltou então para ele irritado, desperto do transe — CALA A BOCA ! EU NÃO PRECISO DA SUA COMPAIXÃO!

No momento que ele iria responder, ouve-se uma voz ao fundo.

— Ei vocês dois! Já começaram com a verdadeira festa sem nós?!

A dona da voz era uma garota loira que se aproximava portando uma maçã-do-amor, acompanhada de perto por um jovem de aparente descendência indígena, mas que não parecia a mesma nativa da cidade. A menina estava com um semblante irritado enquanto se dirigia aos dois e por sua vez o indígena se mantinha sério.

— Rodamos meia cidade, mas você estava certo Ivain, com certeza algum deles não resistiria a este lado vazio para um começo precoce! — Disse a garota dando um soco no ombro do companheiro, que a olhou de maneira feia surpreso com a atitude.

— Mas a culpa é sua por parar pra ir no banheiro, se não teríamos chegado a tempo pro começo!

— Minha culpa?! Mas foi você que estava distraída se esbaldando no festival até que eu te lembrasse do porque saiu de casa! — Respondeu o indígena esfregando o braço.

— Não importa, só estou feliz porque vou bater em alguns aprendizes de Mister-M... — disse dando uma última mordida na maçã. Enquanto isso, Aleksia notava que outras duas runas apontavam novo sinal de hostilidade.


	12. O começo do Grande Festival - Parte 2

_**Não esqueçam de comentar!**_

* * *

 **Mansão Santiago, 3h para o início da guerra**

— Alto! Vocês não tem permissão para sair da mansão! — Avisou o chefe da segurança no portão se interpondo no caminho de Arya e Ivair.

— É mesmo? E quem disse? — Disse a garota rindo.

— Ordens diretas do Sr. Santiago.

— Depois resolvemos com ele, agora pode abrir passagem — disse a garota juntando os braços e piscando os dois olhos — por favor?

— Não, ordens são ordens, agora voltem para a mansão! — Respondeu o segurança de forma ríspida.

— Bem, sou convidada e não prisioneira, eu e meu amigo vamos dar um passeio e ninguém vai impedir — disse se aproximando do segurança — ou você vai se opor igual fez quando eu quis entrar? — Disse em tom desafiador, o homem deu um passo atrás.

O chefe da segurança talvez nunca mais pudesse esquecer a forma com que ele e seus homens foram subjugados por aquela garotinha, de aparência tão inofensiva, na primeira vez em que se viram. Ele tinha um ódio crescente por sua imagem por causa da humilhação, mas também um igual pânico de estar no mesmo ambiente que ela confrontando-a. Havia o desejo de revanche e, talvez, este fosse o momento, mas seu instinto de sobrevivência só o fez abrir passagem para os dois.

— Pois bem vão, mas saibam que alertarei o Sr. Henrique sobre isto — disse de cabeça baixa serrando os punhos com raiva.

— Faça como achar melhor... Venha Ivain! Quero aproveitar o festival antes dos fogos! — Quase arrastando o rapaz pelo braço.

— Arya! Eu não sou um cãozinho pra vo... — Protestou, mas foi interrompido por uma arrancada dela.

O segurança correu pelos jardins da propriedade e subiu as escadas rapidamente, poderia usar o rádio, mas temia que lhe fosse ordenado perseguição e queria ter certeza de não alcançar os dois se isto acontecesse. Encontrou o jovem Antônio sentado na sacada mexendo no celular, não era usual reportar coisas importantes a ele, mas viu uma oportunidade de alguma complacência e quis aproveitar.

— Senhor Antônio! Que bom encontrá-lo! Onde está seu pai? — Disse um pouco ofegante.

— Ele está no banho e vai demorar, aconteceu alguma coisa? — Perguntou o herdeiro levantando o olhar do celular.

— A pirra... Quero dizer, a jovem dama e o brasileiro saíram sem permissão, não tive como contê-los!

— Imagino que não tenha tido, mas porque tanta preocupação? Deixe que vão — voltando seus olhos para o celular novamente.

— Mas vosso pai ordenou que ninguém saísse!

— Até parece que aquela garota obedece alguém — riu-se — meu pai já devia saber disto.

— Então o que devo fazer? Seu pai vai me demitir por isso, senhor.

— Nada, deixe que eu falo com ele, não se preocupe que não havia nada que você pudesse fazer, só as opções entre deixá-los passar ou abrir uma vaga para chefe da segurança... — Isto incomodou o segurança, mas ele se deu por satisfeito.

Longe dali já na estrada, Ivair e Arya tomaram um táxi rumo ao festival. A jovem loira mal conseguia disfarçar a empolgação no trajeto e até permitiu que o motorista ficasse com o troco.

— Não entendo por que este súbito desejo de ir ao festival, faltam poucas horas pro início da guerra! — Disse Ivair de maneira discreta devido à quantidade de pessoas que trafegavam.

— E por que você acha que estou tão empolgada? Mas primeiro quero aproveitar o festival e, quem sabe, encontrar algum ratinho tentando se camuflar na multidão fugindo do conflito inicial! — Disse pomposamente, avistando uma barraca de salgados típicos "quentes" — Ivair, você gosta de pimenta?

— No Norte do Brasil é muito comum comermos pimenta, por quê?

— Te desafio a comer mais do que eu esses Totopos pimentados! — Reparando no rapaz revirando o olhar — vamos não seja chato, você precisa comer se quiser ter energia pra mais tarde!

— Estou vendo que você quer me matar antes mesmo de tudo começar, não é? Mas vou te mostrar que isso daqui não é nada perto das que temos lá no Pará... Não vai ser assim que você vai me tirar da corrida do Graal! — Pagando uma tigela cheia e se pondo a comer junto de sua "adversária".

E assim se seguiu as horas, com os dois correndo de um lado para o outro competindo. Para a profunda irritação de Arya, Ivair parecia derrotá-la em quase todos os jogos presentes na festa e nos desafios que ela elaborava a todo momento. No primeiro inclusive ele chegou a terminar os Totopos da garota, pois a mesma acabou sucumbindo a ardência mexicana e quase virou uma garrafa inteira de refrigerante de uma vez.

— Você está trapaceando Ivair! Sua descendência latina está te dando vantagem! — Bateu o pé.

— Brasileiros não tem muito a ver com mexicanos e francamente... Não acredito que tiro ao alvo tenha muita influência de descendência! — Retrucou rindo. Arya ficou emburrada por alguns segundos, até que reparou em algo incomum: Ivair estava sorrindo. Por alguma razão ela esqueceu que estava brava e também sorriu, estava feliz com o seu até... Talvez novo amigo?

Os dois finalmente caminharam para a multidão que se aglomerava em uma fonte para ver mais de perto os fogos. A garota suspirou enquanto se apoiava em uma grade.

— Pena que não encontramos ninguém, para onde poderão ter ido? — Disse Arya em um muchocho.

— Na minha opinião eles aproveitarão a zona oeste ou sul para se manterem afastados e evitar testemunhas.

— É muito grande pra vasculhar tudo, que droga... — Suspirou mais uma vez.

— Se pudesse chutar em qual das duas regiões, muito provavelmente há algum deles instalados formalmente na cidade nas regiões oeste ou leste e, como o leste está cheio, os que querem atacar os que estão em suas bases provavelmente irão ao oeste.

— E por que não no sul? — Indagou a garota.

— Por que nem todos querem agir logo de primeira e marcando uma "luta" no sul, Assassin por exemplo se for prudente esperará uma oportunidade para pegar alguém em combates posteriores ou enfraquecido — concluiu.

— E o que estamos esperando? Não vou perder por nada o começo de tudo! Quero eu mesma ser a primeira a eliminar um desses mágicos de Las Vegas! — Disse se enchendo de energia novamente — Mas primeiro preciso de um doce..

— Hã? — Perguntou o rapaz não entendo.

— Nervosismo! Como doces quando sinto que vou lutar — disse reiniciando a corrida pelas ruas.

Novamente pegaram um táxi rumo ao Oeste da cidade, deixando de lado a oportunidade de ver os fogos. O taxista correu bastante, pois não queria perder o show. Na verdade o mesmo estava se negando a ir logo naquele momento, mas foi intimidado pela garota "assustadora". Em cerca de vinte minutos o motorista praticamente os largou no seu destino e partiu de volta ao leste. Os dois se puseram a caminhar pelas ruas desertas do oeste, com muitas casas e prédios de baixo gabarito do lado mais simples da cidade, enquanto Arya mordia uma maçã do amor.

— Sabe, não precisamos ter tanta pressa, podemos seguir o roteiro do velho e agir com mais cautela — disse Ivair com as mãos na nuca enquanto andavam.

— Não vim à guerra para brincar de reality show, dane-se a cautela, eu não tenho medo! Ou... Você tem? — Disse provocando-o.

— Não, não tenho — respondeu de forma calma — mas também não costumo pegar um trabalho de forma precipitada, além do mais... Sempre me subestimam, por isso perdem.

— É mesmo? Então você é um magus killer "coitadinho" com um Ás na manga?

— Os "magos de primeira linhagem" se acham superiores, por isso chegam todos pomposos em minha frente, fazem discursos sobre como sou inferior... Depois imploram pela vida enquanto eu os finalizo — disse calmamente e mudou a expressão para confiante — quer saber? Acho que tem razão, conhecendo ou não vai acontecer o mesmo de sempre, talvez tudo isso acabe antes mesmo de começar.

O momento dos dois foi interrompido por sentirem um poder pulsar ao longe, muito provavelmente era o uso de mana em escala considerável. Arya abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Boa sorte Ivair, quero eu mesma enfrentar você e seu Lancer em um combate mano-a-mano. Você é o único que tem o meu respeito aqui, mas quero que tenha cuidado...

— Com o que além de você? — Brincou o rapaz.

— Tem alguém te esperando lá fora, mesmo que as chances de você me derrotar sejam nulas, não seria nada legal pra Melany se você morresse tão cedo...

O rapaz ficou surpreso e quase esboçou um sorriso — fique tranquila, garanto que estarei aqui quando isto acabar.

Os dois apressaram o passo até começarem a correr instintivamente em direção ao que estavam procurando tão avidamente. Logo depois da curva, no que parecia ser uma praça para os moradores locais, encontraram duas pessoas. Um trajava vestes azuis e era loiro, estava no chão, o outro era moreno e usava roupas leves como se fosse um turista, além de estar cercado de pequenas pedras luminosas, mais ao fundo um homem de armadura com uma espada e uma figura alta e encapuzada se encaravam. Arya naturalmente se adiantou anunciando sua presença.

— Ei vocês dois! Já começaram com a verdadeira festa sem nós?!

O jovem moreno voltou seu olhar para os dois, surpreso e o loiro se recompôs com certa dificuldade e também se virou. Ela então prosseguiu.

— Rodamos meia cidade, mas você estava certo Ivair, com certeza algum deles não resistiria a este lado vazio para um começo precoce! — Disse a garota dando um soco no ombro do companheiro, que a olhou de maneira feia, surpreso com a atitude.

E continuou — Mas a culpa é sua por parar pra ir no banheiro, se não teríamos chegado a tempo pro começo!

— Minha culpa?! Mas foi você que estava distraída se esbaldando no festival até que eu te lembrasse do porque saiu de casa! — Respondeu o indígena esfregando o braço.

— Não importa, só estou feliz porque vou bater em alguns aprendizes de Mister-M... — disse dando uma última mordida na maçã e atirando no lixo próximo.

— Quem são vocês? — Disse Aleksia aos recém-chegados — devem ser os representantes da mansão, não?

Querendo ou não o Ejnar estava preocupado, uma luta de dois oponentes contra um logo depois dele gastar tanta mana lhe parecia demais, isto se não piorasse e o Archibald se juntasse a eles. Era uma opção viável se retirar.

— Se quiser ver assim... Mas vou me apresentar: Eu sou Arya Toshiro dos Ó Riagáin e este daqui — Ivair fez menção de abrir a boca para se apresentar, mas foi rudemente interrompido — é Ivair Blackwood representante dos Holstein, embora não seja um membro legítimo está quebrando um galho...

Em outra situação Aleksia riria de tamanha energia vinda da garota, mas permaneceu sério diante de tamanho comportamento e se pronunciou — sou Aleksia Von Ejnar, representante de Estray.

— Nossa que legal! Uma vez tentei entrar em Estray, mas me recusaram por eu ser "energética demais"... — Ela pareceu pensativa, quando mudou abruptamente — bom, espero que esteja satisfeito, pois não gosto muito de introduções — disse agora impacientemente a garota.

Ela então abriu um recipiente cilíndrico que estava em seu bolso, liberando uma massa cinzenta que expandiu para fora do vasilhame mas não o deixando, dando forma rapidamente a uma lâmina de katana, sendo o que o continha o seu cabo ou tsuba. Aleksia estranhou um mago brandir uma arma branca, por acaso ela pretendia atacá-lo frontalmente? Ouviu-se então a voz do Archibald que até então estava calado por estar confuso com a situação.

— E-esperem! Eu sou Haimirich Archibald, representante da Torre do Relógio, porque atacar assim tão repentinamente?

— Por que essa é a graça, eu e meu amigo aqui não somos do tipo que ataca por trás, vamos para cima com tudo! Tem alguma coisa contra loirinho? Imagino que tenha, já que parecia levar uma surra — alfinetou.

Haimirich se remoeu por dentro, mas sorriu em resposta — não! Estava oferecendo para meu colega aqui uma aliança, mas ele recusou... Por isso infelizmente terei de cooperar com outras pessoas, então estou interessado em cooperar com a mansão, o que acham? — disse gentilmente. Aleksia sentiu asco pelo que Haimirich estava tentando fazer e resmungou um "rato". Mas para a surpresa dos dois, Arya começou a rir, mas quando responderia, ouviu-se a voz de Ivair interrompendo desta vez Arya.

— Desculpe, mas já estamos com aliados demais do nosso lado, mais um e abriríamos um clubinho e não uma guerra — disse seriamente, mas com um leve tom de sarcasmo.

— Assino embaixo! Mas não gosto de perdedores, por isso Ivair você fica com o loiro aqui, eu fico com o que parece ser o vencedor — seus olhos brilharam e ela se pôs em posição de combate, como se fosse uma legítima samurai — vejo que carregas um número impressionante de pedras rúnicas, é uma magia bem complexa de se administrar em grande quantidade devo admitir, vejamos o quanto você sabe!

Saber então se colocou entre os dois.

— Não deixarei que ninguém chegue ao meu senhor! — Até então o cavaleiro parecia ter sido ignorado pela garota, que se provou verdadeiro pelo espanto da mesma.

— Um Saber!? Quase me esqueci de você! Seria muito legal lutar com um, mas nem eu sou tão louca assim, por isso: Berserker! — nas costas de Arya uma névoa arroxeada se formou, seguida de um som de algo muito pesado se chocando contra o chão. Uma sombra gigantesca se projetou por ela vinda uma figura robusta, mais alta até mesmo que Assassin, empunhando um grande machado de lâmina dupla de haste longa.

— Cuide do cavaleiro aqui enquanto eu resolvo com o donozinho dele aqui — o gigante urrou e avançou para cima de Saber e Aleksia, brandindo seu machado com os dois braços.

Saber agiu rapidamente se pondo em frente ao gigante incisivamente, travando o golpe de Berserker com os antebraços, parecia fazer um esforço descomunal pelas veias saltadas no rosto. Poderia contra-atacar pois ele estava vulnerável, mas estava colocando todas as suas forças para segurar o insano. Aleksia se afastou o máximo que pode.

— M-mestre não posso lutar com você por perto! — Saber disse entre dentes, saltando para trás levemente a direita, o golpe se seguiu e o chão foi destroçado pelo golpe. As ordens de Berserker eram para aniquilar Saber, então o mesmo se pôs a afastar para proteger o mestre, cuidaria do oponente em uma distância segura igual feito com Assassin. Sua ideia estava correta pois quando começou a correr, Berserker urrou e o seguiu a passos pesados e igualmente rápidos.

Haimirich que também se afastara para o lado de seu servo, teve um abrupto pensamento: "É a oportunidade perfeita! Tomarei os selos com Assassin enquanto Saber está ocupado", fez então um gesto para seu servo que se mantinha alerta aos seus comandos e compreendeu rapidamente, mas se deteram ao ouvirem uma voz pelas costas.

— Eu não viraria as costas para mim "Torre" — disse Ivair, que intimamente pensou: "De qualquer forma as coisas não vão ficar convidativas quando o grandão começar a quebrar o parque" — você com toda a certeza quer pegar o branquinho ali desprevenido, mas ele é o alvo dela e acredite, não vai querer estar no lugar dele. Lancer cuide de nosso outro amigo aqui!

Uma névoa avermelhada se seguiu e um homem negro surgiu a partir dela empunhando uma lança e montado um cavalo marrom de aparência comum sem sela. Trajava um poncho maltratado mas grosso e uma calça grossa e larga, conhecida como chiripá, e, por fim, uma faixa vermelha na cabeça.

O Archibald definitivamente não gostou da intromissão, sua pretensão voltara quando percebeu a nova chance que surgiu para os seus antigos planos — um Rider? Pela aparência dele e a sua provavelmente não são conhecidos — sua habilidade de análise como mestre logo foi aplicada — espere... Riding B? Então é um Lancer — riu, uma montaria a cavalo comum não seria suficiente para rivalizar a agilidade de Assassin.

— Com toda certeza — o Blackwood sorriu pois começou a ser subestimado.

— Assassin cuidará dele com toda certeza, com esses status base tão pobres nem vale a pena cumprir meu anseio por um novo servo — e estalou os dedos.

O servo traiçoeiro disparou uma adaga de maneira tão rápida que mal foi possível vê-lo se movendo, acertaria em cheio Ivair se Lancer não a desvia-se a tempo.

"Avalie seu combate Assassin, talvez possamos cumprir nosso objetivo de outras formas, mas mate-o se atestar inutilidade", o representante da Torre passou a informação ao servo.

Os dois servos se encararam e tomaram distancia para seu próprio embate, com Lancer perseguindo Assassin de perto que se dirigiu as casas onde tinha vantagem. Os dois mestres se distanciaram de Arya e Aleksia em direção a rua adjacente a praça, apesar do contato visual ainda ser possível entre as duplas. Haimirich mantinha a concentração, liberando discretamente ferrite para reestabelecer a conexão com o ferro ao seu redor. Logo ele encontrou os postes de iluminação que circundavam a rua.

— Não imaginava encontrar um nativo como um mestre, além claro da própria família Santiago, você por acaso tem alguma ligação com eles? — Perguntou o Archibald.

— Não, nem mesmo sou do México, sou do Brasil — respondeu Ivair de forma neutra.

— Ainda mais como babá de uma garotinha irritante...

— Também não imaginava, mas porque não diz pessoalmente para ela se sobreviver?

— E quem disse que ela vai ganhar de um mago da Associação? — Gargalhou — mas vejo que você já percebeu que não tem muita chance!

— Não, só pensei em te manter vivo tempo suficiente para repetir isto pessoalmente na cara dela, se você tiver coragem — Ivair abriu um pequeno sorriso provocativo.

Neste momento as feições de Haimirich ficaram duras e alguns postes começaram a se retorcer, estourando as lâmpadas e deixando o ambiente mais escuro, embora houvesse lua no céu para ajudar a iluminar. Um deles se arrancou do solo e como uma marreta investiu para Ivair, que apesar de surpreso não se moveu e a estrutura recaiu sobre ele pesadamente, o esmagando com um som pesado.

Após a poeira baixar, Haimirich sorriu satisfeito — 'Tsk', coitado, um latino nunca teria nenhuma chance mesmo — e começou a caminhar de volta a praça.

— Interessante, é algum tipo de telecinese? — Uma voz familiar o chamou de volta.

Haimirich voltou seu olhar rapidamente para Ivair que estava sentado em cima de um muro iluminado por um poste que foi mantido inteiro, deixando o representante da Torre assombrado.

— Mas... Não é possível... Inate Time Control? — disse espantado.

— Não, nem me dei o trabalho de desviar — disse Ivair se virando para o local onde o poste supostamente o esmagou.

Algo saia debaixo dos escombros e do grande pedaço de metal estacado, uma massa que parecia ter uma estrutura entre o limiar de gelatinoso e fluído. Sua aparência era similar a água límpida, mas foi se tornando cinzenta, similar ao asfalto, a medida que foi saindo do solo e se reagrupando. Ao fim de se aglutinar deu forma a algo que lembrava Ivair sem muitos detalhes, como a falta do rosto por exemplo. O loiro percebeu no que estava se metendo e não gostou nem um pouco, mais postes foram arrancados e ele os atirou no Ivair sentado no muro e na cópia a sua frente, mas estranhamente nenhum dos dois desviou do impacto.

Novamente ele assistiu a massa saindo dos escombros e tomando a forma de um Ivair imperfeito de cor cinzenta, similar ao chão em que estavam. Não havia como fazer cópias tão perfeitas de uma pessoa, não uma usando um único material com tamanho leque de imitação, exceto...

— E-ether! — Um pequeno tremor era audível na voz do Archibald — mas isso é impossível, é similar...

— A primeira magia? — Surpreendeu-se novamente o "Torre" com um terceiro Ivair, porém imperfeito contando só com a boca, se aproximando pelas costas de Haimirich.

— Talvez, é apenas uma coisinha que nós magos do "terceiro mundo" preparamos — disse um quarto Ivair, também imperfeito.

O terror era visível em Haimirich, clones feitos com Ether era a última coisa que ele pensava enfrentar. No entanto, ele não desistiria tão fácil, manipular quatro cópias era demais para sustentar, bastava forçar que elas se desgastassem. As grades de uma casa se agitaram seguindo os gestos das mãos de Haimirich, retirando-se e se dividindo em duas, englobando duas das cópias e esmagando-as em uma explosão, similar a cimento sendo destroçado por uma marreta. Imediatamente as outras duas cópias investiram contra ele, mas foram surpreendidas por grades de bicicletas que as acertaram, destruindo suas formas. Aos poucos elas tentaram se recompor, mas o metal se retorcia as destruindo mais. Enfim pararam.

 **Casas da proximidade da praça, Primeiro Dia da Guerra 00:40**

Assassin usava as casas e prédios de baixo gabarito para fugir a Lancer, que insistia em persegui-lo pelos telhados e terraços, investindo frequentemente contra o Hassan sem muito sucesso.

"Pelo visto o Espírito Heroico por trás do Lancer não é muito impressionante, a essa altura com o Saber já cogitaria usar Zabaniya como último recurso". Decidiu então investir para terminar de uma vez e retornar ao seu mestre o quanto antes, mas o guerreiro apesar de rude conseguia se manter na defensiva.

— Lancer, estou estranhando sua falta de habilidade — zombou — eu já deveria estar recuado se fosse um legítimo representante das lanças, mas não é o caso — e avançou, desferindo um corte que passou próximo a garganta do oponente, que esquivou e revidou com uma estocada.

— Ocê não precisa se conter zabaneiro, vosmecê vai cair hoje! — Respondeu o negro avançando.

Assassin desviou o ataque e conseguiu causar um corte na perna esquerda de Lancer que começou a sangrar, o mesmo não se abalou nem um pouco, parecendo estar acostumado com feridas graves. O encapuzado tentou desferir um golpe final mas foi repelido com violência contra uma parede, não conseguia compreender mesmo assim como estava levando vantagem no combate próximo a um dos Três Cavaleiros.

— Você é insistente Lancer, mas não é digno do esforço de preservá-lo, por isso não perderei mais tempo com você — Assassin ergueu o braço direito e recitou — Zabaniya: Stasis Break!

O braço de Assassin então vibrou em uma aura amarelada e esticou se prolongando em direção a Lancer, o mesmo tentou perfurar a mão antes que a mesma chegasse a ele, mas a mesma transpassou a arma e tocou o tronco do guerreiro. Imediatamente o lanceiro parou de se mover, como se tivesse sido congelado, nem mesmo sua pupila dilatava.

Este era o seu Fantasma Nobre de Assassin, uma das diversas versões de Zabaniya, cuja propriedade era a de paralisar completamente o alvo em que fosse usada com um simples toque das mãos. A paralisia afetava inclusive os órgãos internos e qualquer atividade do corpo, causando morte instantânea.

— A classe Lancer não possui sorte mesmo — comentou Assassin enquanto Lancer desaparecia em uma fina poeira dourada após se tornar praticamente uma estátua.

O servo vencedor já pretendia retornar ao seu mestre, o plano de tomar Saber deveria continuar a todo custo, pois nem todos os participantes deveriam ser tão fracos. Torcia também para que Loren estivesse viva, apesar das circunstâncias dizerem que não, pois ainda havia o risco dele ser substituído por outro servo e, com certeza, ele não contribuiria com o próprio descarte.

Quando ele foi dar meia volta, um barulho em suas costas lhe chamou a atenção, foi apenas o tempo de desviar de uma lança que passou muito próxima a sua cabeça. Ele se pôs em posição de combate para seu possível atacante, quando espantado viu Lancer o encarando com feições duras. Mas não parecia ser bem o Lancer que ele acabou de enfrentar, apesar de trajar as mesmas vestes e a mesma arma.

— N-não é possível! Mas eu acabei de te matar! — Disse espantado — é algum de seus Fantasmas Nobres que te trouxe de volta em uma nova encarnação?

— Vosmecê matou sim, infelizmente não possuímos habilidade pra lutar com alguém treinado pra ser tão traiçoeiro — Assassin estranhou o uso do plural — mas será que ocê tem mana pra usar Zabaniya em todos nós? — Disse Lancer em um tom mais alto com um sorriso.

Auras avermelhadas apareceram ao seu lado, ao total de cinco, depois dez e por último vinte, materializando guerreiros de pele negra e igualmente vestidos. Alguns olhavam Assassin de forma jocosa e riam, outros com feições duras de raiva. Com toda certeza se tratava de um pequeno grupo de soldados distintos, então este era o Fantasma Nobre de Lancer, um pequeno grupo de homens que podiam lutar juntos ou individualmente? Seja como fosse, as coisas não estavam nada boas para a sombra do Velho da Montanha.

 **Adjacências ao parque da Zona Oeste**

O loiro ficou contente, descobriu o ponto fraco da técnica de Ivair, bastava só encontrar o verdadeiro. Gritou para o espaço, apesar de quase ser abafado pelos sons altos que vinham da outra dupla, as coisas não pareciam estar menos intensas por lá.

— Impressionante, mas muito fraca ao mesmo tempo! — Provocou o loiro, mas um filete de suor escorreu pelo rosto, o gasto de mana estava elevado.

— Também acho que percebi sua "telecinese", ao que parece afeta apenas metal — novamente a voz de Ivair se ouviu — por isso não cometerei o erro de permitir que o ether assuma a forma de metal. Te parabenizo por evitar o ataque, mas controlar quatro formas humanoides com link com minha mente é difícil, então sinto te informar que eram apenas chamarizes.

Continuou — se puder me pegar, estou bem aqui, mas você morre agora — o material similar ao cimento ressurgiu de um dos pontos que Haimirich destruiu, mas deixou esta forma e voltou a ser um líquido semitransparente, possivelmente água. Haimirich retorceu o poste, mas ela simplesmente passou como se fosse água por grades. Ele correu se distanciando e se voltou para Ivair, mesmo não sabendo que era o verdadeiro e usou a grade de bicicleta para atacar. Desta vez Ivair desviou se abaixando, enquanto a grade se chocou contra um muro, com toda certeza era o original!

Mas quando pensou em atacar novamente, algo envolveu o seu corpo rapidamente, a água o cobriu até o pescoço e converteu-se novamente em cimento, deixando-o como uma estátua. Ela não era tão rápida assim! Não havia como se libertar, suas mãos estavam imobilizadas completamente. Ele se debatia inutilmente, enquanto Ivair se aproximava a passos lentos.

— Já encontrei magos que me deram muito mais trabalho, você teria muito mais sucesso se tivesse um controle mais apurado do metal, mas de tão prepotente não escolhe nem o ambiente adequado. Se estivéssemos em um estacionamento por exemplo as coisas seriam muito piores para mim, mas um parque? — Disse o Blackwood com uma expressão de desagrado, mas retornando a ficar sério — enfim, a guerra termina para você aqui meu caro Archibald.

Haimirich sentiu a sombra da morte se aproximando, ele nunca achou que as coisas dariam tão erradas logo no primeiro momento. Ele não se arrependia, como um "mago da nobreza" ele devia encarar seus adversários valorosos de frente, mas perder para um qualquer? Uma partícula da substância cinzenta estava flutuando sobre a mão de Ivair e tomou a forma de seta, possivelmente ele seria executado com um disparo da mesma.

O loiro fechou os olhos, uma imagem inesperada surgiu em sua mente:

"Loren, sinto ter falhado com nosso objetivo".

Apenas aguardava o seu fim, quando ouviu um disparo. Ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com Ivair caído ao chão. Próximo a ele estava uma moça recoberta de arranhões e machucados, portando uma pistola.

— Francamente, se eu soubesse que teria de fazer tudo nunca teria entrado nesta — disse Loren sorridente.


	13. O Começo do Grande Festival - Parte 3

Uma brisa suave passava pelo parque, levantando a poeira de uma cratera formada a pouco tempo por um machado colossal. Arya encarava Aleksia com um sorriso confiante, o mesmo agora notou algo diferente na garota, seus olhos com heterocromatina, sendo o esquerdo azul e o direito cinzento. Talvez não tivesse notado antes devido a iluminação comprometida pela luta anterior com o Archibald, mas agora com a lua alta as coisas estavam mais visíveis. Incomodava Aleksia ter de lutar com alguém tão jovem, mas o a expressão ameaçadora da garota lhe dizia claramente que o desejo dela era totalmente diferente de seu receio, então ele daria o que ela queria.

A jovem Toshiro fez o primeiro movimento recitando um nome: "Fujin!". Neste momento sua silhueta brilhou branco e ela inclinou sua espada para o lado e avançou, como se fosse atacar Aleksia com um corte ascendente da direita para a esquerda da mesma. O rapaz respondeu com um disparo de suas runas ofensivas, que atingiriam em cheio a garota, mas de forma absurdamente rapida ela desviou para sua esquerda, continuando o golpe anterior e chocou sua lâmina com a parede da cúpula agora revelada de Aleksia. Mais disparos se seguiram tentando acertá-la, mas a mesma desviava golpeando a barreira em toda a sua extensão lateral, chegando até mesmo as costas de Aleksia sem o mesmo perceber, se a barreira fosse apenas frontal ele teria sido pego no mesmo instante. Novamente ela desviou dos ataques e retornou a posição inicial.

O representante de Estray estava assustado, jamais vira um ser humano se locomover com tamanha velocidade, mas ele já viera preparado para combater ataques traiçoeiros. Suas runas ofensivas e de detecção de hostilidade trabalhavam em conjunto para travar um alvo, entretanto estava difícil acompanhar a agilidade da garota. De certo modo era sorte ela não poder romper sua proteção simplesmente com a lâmina — Não é golpeando com uma espada que você vai me derrotar!

— E quem disse que estava fazendo isso? Apenas testei suas defesas — Juntou a mão esquerda sobre a espada e tocou sobre o lado chato da lâmina perto da base — de fato é bem sólida, apesar do seu ataque ser lento. Mas advinha? Felizmente barreiras para mim não exitem!

"Tyr, Raiijin: Corte Irrestrito!", recitou Arya deslizando a mão esquerda sobre a katana, cujo o fio da lâmina foi preenchido por um discreto brilho esbranquiçado. Aleksia começou a compreender que a garota citava deuses em suas conjurações, que apesar de mais simples era similar a magia rúnica do rapaz. Tyr era o deus nórdico da justiça e também da espada, enquanto Raiijin o deus nipônico do raio. No entanto, porque deuses de panteões tão distintos? Não pode completar o raciocínio, pois Arya avançou mais uma vez em velocidade, desviando facilmente dos disparos das runas ofensivas. Desta vez algo dizia a ele que não deveria deixá-la se aproximar.

Uma runa com uma cruz escandinava brilhou, fazendo com que o solo em um círculo ao redor de Aleksia preenchesse-se com uma luz azul. O rapaz então se moveu para trás com uma guinada e praticamente deslizou, era uma habilidade simples de movimentação sem necessitar esforço físico em demasiado, já que o mesmo não era tão ágil. O golpe da katana de Arya acertou em cheio apenas uma área moderada da barreira de Aleksia, que foi transpassada como se fosse uma tira de papel de seda.

O Ejnar observa espantado sua barreira ser transpassada desta forma, se fosse um projétil, com certeza chegaria até ele sem o menor problema!

Pequeno campo arborizado, Primeiro dia da guerra 1:20

Saber conduziu Berserker para o mesmo espaço que ocorreu o combate com o Assassin, o campo arborizado próximo a praça, mas desta vez ele mesmo usaria a vegetação como forma de atrapalhar os movimentos do insano. O gigante não tirava os olhos de Percival, avançando e brandindo o machado, o caleiro correspondeu com um corte ascendente, os golpes se chocaram violentamente, tendo como resultado o cavaleiro sendo impelido vários metros adiante.

Sir Percival se recuperou e com sua agilidade passou a explorar os flancos do adversário, mas estava se provando muito mais difícil do que imaginara, pois ele tinha pouco tempo até que o machado deixasse o seu local de impacto após um golpe falho e buscasse o corpo de Percival novamente. Era de se estranhar tamanha agilidade vinda de um Berserker, assim como os golpes sofridos não lhe causarem grandes danos.

Saber resolveu deixar sua tática mais agressiva, envolvendo sua espada em seu mana, assim como fez com Assassin. Com um golpe vertical ele liberou a energia, que se chocou contra Berseker com uma pequena explosão. O gigante foi impelido para trás, mas pareceu não sofrer nada.

"Terei de ser mais enérgico desta vez", envolvendo a espada alaranjada em luz tão pura quanto o sol. Mas não houve tempo para completar o raciocínio pois o poderoso machado cortou em sua direção, dilacerando o espaço onde estava e por pouco não acertou o alvo desejado.

 _— Uou Saber! Sua espada sagrada realmente é importante! — Indagou Aleksia sentando em sua cama._

 _— Infelizmente ela não tem o mesmo potencial das outras espadas que meus nobres companheiros da Távola Redonda portaram, temo que não possa executar coisas extravagantes tais quais eles poderiam se estivessem em meu lugar — disse o cavaleiro com pesar — não ao menos enquanto o Graal não esteja "alto"._

 _— Mas Saber, você ainda é um ótimo combatente, mesmo que não seja capaz de um disparo de energia logo de cara, ainda é poderoso com uma espada sagrada rank A! Sem falar que com ela não precisamos necessariamente derrotar todos... Isso é maravilho!_

Berserker urrou assustadoramente e iniciou uma sequência de golpes abruptos, indo em direção a Saber. Seu machado se chocava contra a vegetação e as rochas, mas parecia não sofrer mais atraso algum em seus movimentos de fúria, como se estive cortando simplesmente o ar. O cavaleiro estava com problemas, pois o terreno não estava oferecendo a vantagem que ele havia planejado.

Resolveu então contra-atacar a sequência furiosa com sua espada envolta de um brilho intenso, não era capaz ainda de convocar o próprio sol e reduzir o seu alvo a cinzas igual a seus companheiros, mas poderia empunhar uma centelha do mesmo, tão poderosa que cortaria a pele de seu adversário com toda certeza.

— Prepare-se monstro, tua arma com toda certeza pode me partir em dois, mas tenha certeza que também disponho de tal capacidade — partindo para cima de Berserker.

Centro do Parque, Primeiro dia 1:30

Aleksia continuava a se movimentar em manobras evasivas intensas com a ajuda de sua Runa de Cruz Escandinava, mas começava a entrar em desespero, Arya tinha o controle total da situação e em algum momento chegaria perto o suficiente. "Isso é ridículo! Não consigo atacar e tão pouco me defender!", sua única chance talvez fosse _Neomenia_ , mas a espada estava muito próxima a sua fonte, não poderia remover mana em ritmo superior que a garota poderia repor. _Eclipsim_ talvez fosse uma alternativa, mas era uma ideia suicida chegar perto da garota para tocá-la.

Ele contava com inúmeros recursos para anular diversas magias, mas não estava pronto para enfrentar alguém que pudesse transpassar suas defesas e chegar até ele, lutar em movimento colocava tudo a perder. Contava no seu arsenal com runas explosivas, outras que multiplicavam a força da gravidade, mas nenhuma delas parecia viável em um alvo tão rápido e tão próximo a ele, então teria de diminuir sua velocidade.

Resolveu arriscar:

"Isa!", murmurou. A runa saiu de dentro da proteção e foi em direção a Arya, explodindo em um clarão ao se chocar com sua lâmina. Quando diminuiu a mesma estava com os membros superiores congelados. O enviado de Estray iria dar procedência ao ataque ao atestar que deu certo, quando a garota falou em alto.

"Fenrir!" — iluminando-se com uma aura purpura, estilhaçando a seguir o gelo em seus membros. Fenrir era outro deus nórdico, filho de Loki, era conhecido por ser um gigantesco lobo feroz e por ser quase imparável ou impossível de imobilizar.

— Agora você não vai mais me imobilizar, a não ser que tenha algo aí que seja equivalente a Gleipnir — riu-se — enfim, estou me cansando desse nosso joguinho — disse a garota de forma confiante.

O Ejnar não acreditava que aquela garotinha contava com tantos recursos, se tornar invulnerável a imobilizações? Isso beirava o ridículo!

 _— Vamos Ivair! O que você sabe fazer demais além dessa cara feia? — Disse a garota para o brasileiro._

 _— Arya! Você sabe que magos não podem revelar seus segredos para outros de fora da família, até eu que nem pertenço ao ciclo Euro-Americano sei disso! — Disse o rapaz em tom de desaprovação._

 _— Vamos, ninguém aqui liga pra isso! Mesmo porque... — Encobriu um riso provocativo com a palma da mão — Ainda que eu te fale tudo agora, posso te vencer com o pé amarrado nas costas!_

 _— Ótimo, então não irei facilitar as coisas — disse o rapaz fazendo menção de se retirar._

 _A garota cruzou os braços e se pôs em seu caminho com cara de brava — é por isso que estamos indo para o buraco, ninguém confia em ninguém, temos um clubinho em Londres, outro no meio das geleiras, no deserto e até os excluídos não se comunicam!_

 _Continuou — vejamos, não precisa me contar em detalhes, vou começar pra mostrar que não é nada demais: eu por exemplo, sou super simples, não tenho lá grandes talentos para magias complexas, apenas consigo encantar a mim mesmo e a minha lâmina com instâncias de vantagem diferentes, para sobrepujar as magias de meus adversários de proteção e desvantagem. Combinando com minhas habilidades de luta com a katana e outras armas que posso moldar, a partir do código místico de forja de aço da minha mãe, posso enfrentar qualquer mago que fica preso como uma pedra no chão, assim como combater de igual para igual até com Executores da Igreja! — Concluiu com um brilho nos olhos._

 _Ivair colocou a mão no rosto e suspirou fundo de olhos fechados, a garota parecia ter ignorar que algum dia eles dois poderiam se tornar inimigos pela posse do Graal, assim como talvez fosse ingenua demais ao achar que tais informações não pudesse prejudicá-la._

 _— Sua vez — disse dando um pequeno soco no braço do rapaz, tirando-o de seus pensamentos._

 _— Eu não lembro de ter feito acordo nenhum de troca de informações — Respondeu com a cara amarrada. Sendo então segurado pelo colarinho e sacudido pela garota._

Arya inspirou e segurou sua espada com a mão direita, a lâmina prateada passou a vibrar, ficando mole em seguida tendendo ao chão. Ela então a brandiu como um açoite, alongando o material e ao fim da metamorfose, estalando a arma como um chicote, o qual exibia pequenas lâminas ao longo.

"Loki, Raiijin: Cauda do Escorpião", recitou mais uma vez, fazendo o chicote brilhar rubro, como se estivesse eletrificado. O Ejnar percebeu o que ela iria fazer, com uma arma de alcance maior poderia acertá-lo com toda certeza. Não houve tempo para raciocinar, o chicote foi brandido de cima para baixo, dando tempo apenas do rapaz se jogar ao chão de costas com as mãos estendidas para cima.

"Neomenia!", "Eclipsim"!

O chicote inicialmente atravessou a cúpula com a mesma facilidade da espada, mas foi perdendo rapidamente velocidade, até recair pesadamente sobre as mãos estendidas de Aleksia e parar instantaneamente. O sangue brotou dolorosamente da palma de ambas as mãos, mas o ataque fatal foi detido. Combinando ambas as magias ele fora capaz de retirar a aura de Fujin do chicote, diminuindo o impacto com Neomenia para que suas mãos não fossem decepadas enquanto usavam Eclipsim no objeto. Usando então da mesma expansão de cúpulas internas, ele expeliu o chicote para fora, assim como fez com as balas de Loren.

— Interessante — disse a garota sorrindo — parece que terei mesmo que ir perto o suficiente para te partir ao meio — movimentou o chicote retirando e o energizando-o novamente.

Aleksia não permitiria! Com o pouco que observou, teve um palpite de que o estilo de Arya era muito ligado a auras, ele compreendeu então o que deveria fazer. Não poderia anular sua vantagem, mas poderia diminuí-la, o suficiente para poder feri-la. Espalhou suas runas de Neomenia para cobrirem o perímetro, isso tomaria muita mana do Ejnar com toda certeza, mas criaria um campo onde a mana da aura de Arya seria tomada, enfraquecendo seus efeitos. Verdade que mais fraco que o habitual, mas ele teria que compensar isso se esforçando mais.

"Fujin!", recitou a garota mais uma vez.

"Neomenia!", bradou o Ejnar em resposta.

A garota então sentiu antes de atacar que o ar pareceu ter se tornado mais denso, ao dar o primeiro passo ela não estava tão rápida quanto antes, quando menos viu um raio azul passou perigosamente próximo a sua cabeça, seguido de vários que com dificuldade desviou. Ela brandiu o chicote para contra-atacar, mas ao tentar acertar Aleksia, a barreira estava oferendo resistência apesar de ainda se romper, dando tempo suficiente para que ele pudesse se deslocar, assim como fizera com a espada.

Um disparo feriu de raspão o braço esquerdo de Arya, liberando o sangue em seu vestido. Apesar da incredulidade, isso só aumentou o desejo de luta da garota.

"Bravo! Parece que você pode sim oferecer alguma diversão! Mas acho que vou cortar o 'tapete voador' e acabar logo com isso", pensou a garota, se recompondo em seguida e saltando ao ar.

Com um movimento preciso, Arya girou no ar com o chicote rodeando o corpo em espiral, o que muito lembrava de um balé rítmico, revertendo em um golpe que penetrou a cúpula com o chicote, que mais lembrou realmente a ferroada de um escorpião. Mas não parecia mirar o rapaz, e sim a runa com a cruz escandinava, despedaçando-a. O rapaz observou pasmo, como se tudo estivesse em câmera lenta, a única coisa que estava o mantendo vivo ser destruída.

A jovem com um sorriso triunfante, pousou no chão e remoldou sua arma de volta a forma de katana.

— Game Over... Mister-M — disse enquanto avançava ferozmente ao encontro mortal com seu adversário, desviando dos inúteis disparos das runas que tentavam lhe deter.

A Lâmina transpassou a barreira mais externa mesmo com a nova resistência imposta pela perda de mana, a vida de Aleksia começou a passar diante de seus olhos, mesmo que ele acreditasse até então que isso era impossível e apenas invenção dos autores para aumentar a dramaticidade.

Relembrou da imagem de Anders e Laisa, na última tarde de inverno antes da fatídica noite, sentados na varanda observando ele e Soren fazerem anjos de neve. Seu irmão estava muito contente na ocasião assim como ele, com os pais reunidos. Gostaria de poder ter visto apenas mais uma vez o seu irmão, tudo que lembra era o gosto amargo da última briga que tiveram.

"Soren, me desculpa irmão, eu não fui capaz de me redimir...".

A lamina estava a 30 cm de seu tronco, fechou os olhos para o destino que vinha em sua direção.

seu pensamento foi interrompido com um forte barulho de algo sendo quebrado abruptamente. Ao abrir os olhos e encarar a morte iminente, a lâmina de Arya estava partida, fragmentos ainda estavam no ar. Tanto o seu olhar quanto o de Arya eram perplexos.

Rua adjacente, 1:35

— Será que eu tenho que fazer tudo sozinha? — disse Loren com um sorriso se aproximando cautelosamente, checando então o corpo de Ivair e depois contornou.

— Loren! — Disse Haimirich com surpresa — v-você está viva!? M-mas c-como? — O jovem Archibald deu um grande sorriso ao ver a companheira.

— Não fique tão alegrinho, acho que eu deveria tirar seus Selos agora mesmo e te chutar daqui, você só está servindo de peso — disse Loren com sarcasmo.

O jovem respondeu com uma cara de bravo, ao que lembrou que talvez ainda estivessem em perigo.

— Rápido! Tem outros dois mestres logo aqui do lado e Assassin está lutando com o Lancer, temos que sair daqui! — Disse exasperado.

— Calma _Vênus de Milo_ , vou ver o que faço pra te tirar desse bloco de cimento — disse Loren analisando enquanto batia com a coronha na pedra.

O Archibald fazia uma cara emburrada devido a ansiedade.

— Porque não chama seu subordinado pra ajudar?

— Ele não foi rápido o suficiente, morreu no desmoronamento, estamos sozinhos agora — disse ainda concentrada na pedra — muito sólido, acho que vou ter que explodir... — Resmungou, sob protestos imediatos do companheiro, que lhe causaram certo riso — Por que você não chama o Assassin? A essa altura o Lancer já desapareceu sem um mestre.

Quando o loiro foi responder, sua face mudou rapidamente de expressão e ficou pálida, ao observar atrás da mercenária.

— Eu receio que não minha cara — disse uma voz.

Antes que Loren pudesse se virar em postura do combate, algo a atirou violentamente contra a parede. O até então cadáver de Ivair não estava mais lá, apenas um líquido similar a água que golpeou a garota. Das sombras surgiu Ivair lentamente, se espreguiçando.

 _— Certo, Certo! Eu vou falar, mas não espere detalhes okay? — Disse Ivair impaciente._

 _Continuou — Eu controlo Ether, uma espécie de manifestação da Primeira Magia, herdado por parte de mãe. Como você sabe, ou deveria saber, o Ether é ilimitado, não possuí volume e textura definidos, podendo ser reduzido desde um oceano até uma simples gota e vice e versa, apenas numa simples questão de querer. Mas é inútil e não pode ser manipulado, pelo menos no seu estado primitivo, apenas quando é associado a outros elementos. Por isso eu uso sua propriedade de se converter em qualquer substância, para criar uma matriz versátil de diferentes materiais, seja água, rochas ou até mesmo mais complexos, como machados e entre outros. Apesar de infinito, o Ether exige mana e habilidade para ser moldado e manufaturado, por isso está limitado somente a minha capacidade como mago._

 _— Tá... Mas além de poder atirar uma pedra gigante nos outros, você faz algo de mais interessante? — respondeu a garota com cara de desconfiança e até desapontamento. Ivair bateu com a mão na testa, apenas de citar o nome "Primeira Magia" a maioria dos magos fica pasmo._

 _Afim de fazer uma demonstração rápida concentrando-se, conjurando uma substancia quase transparente na palma da mão do tamanho de uma gota. A gota foi crescendo, sendo despejada no chão, enquanto tomava a altura do rapaz. Aos poucos sob os olhos impressionados de Arya, o Ether tomou a forma de Ivair como uma gelatina transparente, mas mais do que isso, adquiriu a aparência quase exata do mesmo, até cor e vestimentas._

 _— Nossa — disse tocando a cópia que a olhava elevando mais um susto — ele está quente e é macio! — Disse alto se afastando — você pode imitar carne humana_

 _O rapaz riu-se, começando a ficar um pouco convencido — Impressionante não? Parece de verdade mas é apenas material sintético muito fiel a pele humana, com as temperaturas corporais inclusive. Deu muito trabalho, mas não passa de um Decoy, nem é viável em batalha por consumir demais de mim._

 _A garota ficou em silêncio, até que disse — faz uma raposa pra mim?_

 _— Não abusa pirralha!_

— Então mesmo um arrogante como você não está sozinho, não é? Uma pena pra vocês que eu nunca descarto a possibilidade de reforços — olhando para Loren, que estava atirada no chão. Apesar de estar apenas desacordada, apresentava ferimentos sérios pelo corpo — onde estávamos mesmo? — Disse para Haimirich.

O mesmo parecia estar em choque, sua esperança foi destroçada diante dos seus olhos. Logo em seguida seu semblante mudou para ira ao observar um fino filete de sangue recair sobre a testa de Loren, começando a se debater, sua vontade era sair dali e destroçar o Blackwood pedaço por pedaço. Infelizmente mesmo com essa nova vontade de lutar, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, continuava preso na imobilização de cimento. Foi então que engoliu em seco, falando com rispidez olhando fixamente nos olhos do brasileiro.

— Deixa ela fora disso, seu alvo sou eu.

Ivair ouviu essas palavras demonstrando indiferença, apesar de no fundo achar curioso um pedido tão nobre. Talvez a iminência da morte pudesse mesmo redimir algumas pessoas.

— Ela não me interessa.

Haimirich fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, aceitaria o seu destino. Ivair novamente preparou outra ponta de Ether para executar o alvo.

Foi então que o olhar de Ivair mudou com um sobressalto, como se ele tivesse sentido algo poderoso se manifestar em direção ao parque, o Archibald também pareceu perceber. Logo em seguida uma explosão foi ouvida do parque, não tão diferente do que já estava ocorrendo antes, mas ambos sabiam que isso era sinal claro de interferência externa.

— Parabéns "Torre", ganhou mais cinco minutos de vida — disse Ivair correndo para dentro do parque o mais depressa que podia, seguido do Ether em forma de água.

Centro do Parque, 1:40

Tudo aconteceu em poucos segundos, milhares de pedaços prateados se viam no espaço entre a jovem Ó Riagáin e o Ejnar. Eram fragmentos da katana de Arya que havia sido destroçada inexplicavelmente, alguns estilhaços cortaram o braço direito da garota e outros acertaram a perna de Aleksia, mas nada de grave. Instintivamente ela deu um impulso com todas as forças para trás, desviando de algo pequeno e extremamente rápido que abriu uma pequena cratera no chão, seguido de muitos outros que por também pouco não a acertaram.

Logo após isso Ivair chegou ao cenário e gritou:

— ARYA SAIA DAI, É UM SNIPER! — A garota parecia um pouco perdida, não esperava uma interferência a esta altura, recebendo mais ataques que erravam por milímetros, se não fosse a sua agilidade incrementada, mas uma explosão inesperada na sua frente a fez perder o equilíbrio e cair para trás. O brasileiro então ordenou que o Ether protegesse a jovem imediatamente, formando uma barreira cor metálica escura, uma das maiores proteções de Ivair, que se juntou a Arya debaixo do escudo.

Arya gritou para Aleksia — aliados Ejnor? Não sabia que você precisava deste tipo de coisa para vencer!

Aleksia não respondeu, pois também estava surpreso pela intervenção tão repentina. Ele não tinha aliados, por isso também se recuperou e se ergueu preocupado, tentando sair do campo de visão do Sniper misterioso sob sua própria barreira refeita.

"Saber, como está aí com o Berserker?", transmitiu mentalmente ao servo.

"Nada fácil mestre, ele é habilidoso demais para um insano", respondeu rapidamente, o combate daquele lado devia estar tão complicado quanto.

"Estamos sob ataque de um Sniper, eu e os novos desafiantes, aguente pois logo seu combate terminará!", pensou quase em súplica.

Ivair conseguiu traçar a trajetória dos disparos das balas, mas não conseguia ver uma elevação próxima que condize-se com a velocidade com que o Sniper estivesse reagindo aos movimentos de Arya. "Não pode ser, mas com essa habilidade... Archer?". Como uma resposta, um novo disparo causou uma grande rachadura na defesa de Ivair, que tinha Arya inquieta ao seu lado, estava inconformada por não poder fazer nada. Ele pensou no Ether que mantinha o Archibald imobilizado, mas não havia tempo para assegurar a sua morte.

"Vá se limpar 'Torre', hoje você está cagado de sorte", pensou desfazendo o Ether que mantinha o loiro preso, imediatamente a barreira aumentou de volume pelo mana livre para uso.

Liberto, o Archibald se ergueu rapidamente e sem pensar duas vezes, pegou Loren desacordada do chão no colo, murmurando então algo enquanto corria. Um brilho vermelho discreto ocorreu em seu punho esquerdo, um pouco escondido por sua luva e uma sombra de capuz surgiu por detrás deles, agarrando o loiro pela cintura e saltando. Assassin foi ordenado a deixar a luta com Lancer e vir retirá-los do combate de imediato, Haimirich deu uma última olhada de ódio para trás, mas se voltou para a esposa que tinha um ferimento na cabeça.

Por sua vez Ivair ordenaria que Lancer desviasse algumas unidades para bater em retirada, mas foi contatado primeiro pelo servo.

"Sinhozim, o Assassin desapareceu, deve ter sido ordenado a fugir".

"Esqueça ele, estamos precisando de ajuda aqui!"

"O que aconteceu sinhozim?"

"Não questione, estamos batendo em retirada". Mas não houve tempo dos reforços chegarem, pois um novo disparo despedaçou a barreira, logo algum deles receberia um golpe fatal. Em um gesto rápido, Ivair puxou Arya rapidamente para seus braços usando seu corpo recoberto de Ether como escudo-humano. A jovem não pode reagir devido ao susto, apenas fechou os olhos.

Mas nada veio.

Quando ambos abriram os olhos, estavam sob uma sombra, ao olhar para trás Ivair soltou Arya abruptamente, para observar a figura toda de branco, trajando uma capa muito similar a seda.

— C-Caster! — Exclamaram os dois quase ao mesmo tempo. Estavam sob uma redoma branca, conjurada por Caster.

— O mestre ordenou que eu os retirasse imediatamente— disse de maneira séria, embora exibisse um semblante de preocupação, talvez algo que talvez fosse complacência, ao olhar para os dois. Lancer então surgiu ao lado do mestre.

— Perdão sinhozim, está ferido? — Disse com urgência o homem negro.

— Não, a culpa foi minha por não usar um selo para trazê-lo aqui imediatamente, mas... — disse se erguendo olhando para os dois servos — Já que estão os dois aqui, podemos localizar o Archer e...

— Não, ele está fora de alcance e além disso... Eu simplesmente não consigo vê-lo, por isso seguirei a risca minhas ordens e os retirarei daqui! — Disse autoritariamente, mais uma forte explosão se seguiu, a barreira de Caster sofreu uma rachadura, fazendo com que ela mudasse a expressão para raiva — este maldito Archer! Estamos em desvantagem neste campo aberto, vamos AGORA.

A Feiticeira então abriu a capa branca e a expandiu, envolveu todos os presentes em seu manto e desaparecendo em um golpe de vista.

Longe dali o furioso Berserker e Saber mantinham o confronto equilibrado, o insano conseguiu acertar alguns golpes em Saber que, embora bloqueasse, sofria com os arremessos que a força dos mesmos causava. Entretanto o gigante tinha vários ferimentos causados pelo cavaleiro com a espada sagrada em modo ativo, que apensas com muita maestria conseguia encaixar os golpes nos momentos que Berserker abria a guarda.

Saber pretendia finalizar o combate de vez, pois sentia urgência em ir ao encontro de Aleksia, mas não podia argumentar com Berserker que a mestra dele também estava em perigo. Ele ergueu alto a lâmina que brilhou dourado mais ainda, seu poder não estava tão forte agora, não a menos como poderia estar, pois o Cálice Sagrado também não tinha a presença forte, mas teria de bastar para, pelo menos, incapacitar temporariamente o Gigante.

Entretanto quando iria se preparar, Berserker parecia confuso e logo depois de um rugido assustador, desapareceu. Sir Percival concluiu que ele fora chamado de volta e finalmente pode ir ao encontro de seu mestre. Ao chega no parque constatou o cenário ainda mais desolador, correndo os olhos pelo cenário apreensivo ele conseguiu localizar o mestre, que estava atrás de um muro contrário ao parque que anteriormente o Arqueiro estava rechaçando. No entanto, agora tudo estava calmo, apenas sobrara a destruição para todos os lados, se aproximou de pressa do rapaz.

— Senhor! Estas bem? — Analisando Aleksia de cima a baixo — Perdoe-me a falha, não pude protegê-lo! — disse em posição de combate ainda.

— Não, tudo bem Saber, eu não fui ferido — disse Aleksia que tinha um olhar perdido, ainda não superara a experiência de quase morte.

— Mas vossa perna está sangrando! — Apontando para o ferimento.

— Eu já estanquei o sangramento, não se preocupe.

— Conseguiu vencer meu senhor?

— Não... E-eu quase fui morto na verdade, e-eu tive... Sorte — disse lentamente, abaixando a cabeça.

— Como assim sorte?

— Só... Vamos sair daqui, as autoridades estão chegando, depois conversamos — disse ao ouvir sirenes se aproximando, como se tivesse despertado.

O cavaleiro não discutiu, os dois começaram a correr na direção oposta, quem sabe tomar um táxi numa rua distante e ir para o hotel. As autoridades chegaram e encontraram a pracinha quase que totalmente destruída, inúmeros brinquedos foram arrancados do lugar e desapareceram, na medida que estranhos emaranhados de metal estavam no local, fora as grandes crateras em todos os lados. A imprensa começava a fotografar enquanto a área era isolada.

Distante dali duas figuras observavam com binóculos o acontecido do alto de um prédio.

— Acho que é hora de irmos Rider, não há mais nada para ver — disse Allan.

— Sim, vamos, foi interessante poder ver de uma vez quase todos os times adversários — disse o jovem servo devolvendo o objeto para o mestre.

— Foi muita sorte do cara da bolha, mas você conseguiu ver quem o ajudou? Foi um Archer?

— Não consegui identificar, mas com certeza foi um Archer. Só pude sentir uma hostilidade advinda de projéteis vinda de longe, isto é um problema pois ele foi o que menos se expôs no final das contas... — disse pensativo, enquanto ele se retirava com o mestre do alto do prédio — mas isso não importa, de qualquer forma preciso estar próximo a eles para uma análise completa.


	14. Ressaca

**Fronteira de Nuevos Santos, 1º Dia e 12 hora para o início da Guerra**

Rider e Allan caminhavam pelo deserto, rumo a cidade. O rapaz estava com a camisa enrolada na cintura ensopado de suor, enquanto carregava uma bagagem de mão e Rider levava outra, sobretudo a pasta onde transportava sua "colmeia portátil". Já andavam desde o aeroporto próximo a cidade durante algumas horas, estavam com o prazo apertado pois logo a barreira ao redor da cidade se fecharia.

— Por que não tomamos um táxi mesmo? — Indagou Allan com um muxoxo.

— Não vamos entrar em território hostil pela porta da frente, obviamente que o inimigo já plantou vigias para nos esperar — respondeu Rider.

— Mas estamos recobertos pela cera das abelhas — mas olhou para seu estado — bom... Pelo menos estávamos.

— Acho que o sol cozinhou suas ideias Bean — Rider o chamava pelo último nome, raramente de mestre — pelo menos um de nossos adversários é capaz de ver através do nosso disfarce e posso apostar que outros também o são se tentarem, além de que... Já tivemos essa conversa antes de sair do aeroporto — respondeu Rider calmamente.

— É fácil pra você falar, como servo você está bem mais protegido do que eu, aposto que em condições normais você sofreria com essa pele branca como vela! — Disse com um tom irritado.

Rider apenas riu do comentário.

— Esse aqui é o menor dos problemas, achei que fosse mais empenhado do que isso — disse calmamente.

Allan parou por um instante — eu sou, mas 2h no deserto mudam as pessoas — disse um pouco envergonhado. Os fatos voltaram a sua mente: como poderia pensar em enfrentar o que tinha no final do caminho, se não estava aguentando a simples caminhada do percurso? A razão retornou a sua cabeça, pegou a camisa da cintura e cobriu a cabeça, continuando a passos firmes passando por Rider.

Foi quando ouviu a voz do servo — Acho que chegamos enfim.

Allan avistou ao fundo a cidade, mas ainda faltava um bom pedaço para andar. No entanto, por um minuto, esqueceu o calor que estava sentindo, pois percebeu que algo estava diante deles. Ele estendeu a mão para frente, como se estivesse procurando algo no ar, quando sua mão atravessou com dificuldade algo, como se o ar estivesse absurdamente mais denso.

— Esta devia ser a barreira sobre a cidade do pré-conflito, mas porque está ativa ainda? — Indagou o servo.

— Talvez porque… Nós não devêssemos sair quando tudo começar — respondeu o rapaz.

O servo pensou durante um tempo e disse — pois bem, acho que a partir daqui é um ponto sem volta Bean, tem certeza que quer fazer isso? — Encarando os olhos do Mestre — você tem um pai a sua espera lá fora que já sofreu demais, tem certeza que quer arriscar mais uma grande tristeza na vida dele?

O Mestre de Rider não respondeu de imediato, achava que já tinha decidido tudo isso antes mesmo de tomar o avião, mas ao perceber que ao adentrar o conflito não haveria mais volta até que tudo terminasse, uma relutância insistia em retornar. Pensou no seu pai e tudo pelo qual passaram juntos depois que sua mãe morreu, ele não estaria sendo egoísta ao adentrar a Guerra do Graal apenas para finalizar o conflito? E se fracassasse, ficasse aleijado ou até mesmo morresse? Não por ele próprio, porém como ficaria seu pai com tudo isso, sozinho neste mundo?

Desde que tomou conhecimento de sua própria tragédia, ele vem fazendo coisas arriscadas e a maioria delas nem lhe dizem respeito no final das contas! Afinal o que ele buscava com tudo isso? Compensar não poder fazer nada pela sua mãe? Talvez... Ao ajudar pessoas afetadas pelos caprichos dos magos, obtia alguma paz de espírito, como resistir a lutar contra o princípio de toda a sua angustia?

Havia também o temor das consequências de deixar algo tão poderoso para qualquer um manipular, poderia resultar em um desastre para o mundo tão ou pior do que o de Fuyuki. Assim como poderia não ser uma causa totalmente altruísta, mas apenas um desejo de se vingar do Cálice Sagrado por tudo o que ele causou.

Apenas sabia que nesse mar de motivações e ideais, lhe foram dadas armas para servir a ao propósito de lutar: os conhecimentos e circuítos mágicos de sua mãe. Da mesma forma que o próprio Graal havia lhe conferido um servo, como se fosse um convite para lutar em seu "Coliseu".

Ele tinha vontade de fazer isso, assim como tinha vontade de voltar ao lado de seu pai. Por isso tomou sua decisão.

— Eu vou seguir em frente, meus objetivos não conflitam. O quanto mais eu converter minha vontade de voltar para o meu pai em força para lutar, maiores serão as chances de revê-lo após desmantelar este Graal! — Começando a caminhar em direção a barreira, atravessando algo similar a águas turbulentas.

Não poderia conviver com a ideia de que poderia ter feito algo definitivo contra o Graal e apenas ficou sentado, esperando que outro alguém o fizesse.

 **1º dia da Guerra, 11h Centro da Cidade**

Após sobreviver ao deserto, eles perambulavam pelas ruas movimentadas da cidade, ambos precisavam conhecer o território após se instalarem. Allan precisou adaptar seu estilo por causa do clima, abandonando o colete, ao menos por enquanto, mas mantendo as luvas sem dedo para esconder os selos de comando. Por hora usava uma regata azul com bermuda jeans e tênis. Rider vestia uma regata com capuz cinza, bermuda azul escuro e tênis similar a um All-Stars preto. A todos que perguntavam, Allan dizia que Rider era seu irmão mais novo que estava passando férias com ele viajando sozinhos, o que era bem convincente, pois os olhos azuis e o rosto jovial do servo lembravam muito um rapaz ainda no colegial, enquanto Allan aparentava ser mais maduro para os seus 20 anos.

O maior problema enfrentado no começo foi onde instalar as abelhas, pois não haviam muitos lugares adequados para deixá-las, assim como não poderia mantê-las em estado de hibernação dentro da pasta por muito mais tempo. Isso influenciou no local escolhido como "base de operações", sendo um hotel mediano no distrito 9, apenas por este possuir um telhado verde amplo e florido, o suficiente para que a atividade das abelhas pudesse ser satisfatório e restringido apenas àquele espaço. Normalmente levaria em torno de 20 dias para que as abelhas se multiplicassem, mas Allan de alguma forma sabia que as abelhas sentiam o regime de urgência e talvez pudessem fazer algo a respeito.

Os dois estavam sentados em uma mesa ao ar livre de uma pequena padaria, refletindo sobre a noite anterior onde assistiram o primeiro embate envolvendo quase que todos os envolvidos no conflito. Embora os mestres tivessem se mostrado mais do que seus servos.

— Sabe, apesar de ter sido um caos, gostaria de estar lá para quem sabe, por um fim nisso tudo logo de uma vez — lamentou Allan.

— Nós seriamos eliminados no ato, ainda não estou pronto para o conflito, precisamos nos resguardar pelas próximas 12h para que eu possa, ao menos, lutar contra um deles defensivamente — disse Rider.

— Maldita necessidade de "Construção Mágica", porque seus Fantasmas Nobres não estão prontos como os dos demais candidatos? — Disse buffando, enquanto apoiava o queixo com a mão direita.

— É o preço a se pagar por convocar um servo desconexo ao mundo antigo — disse o servo dando de ombros — ainda temos sorte de meus Fantasmas Nobres serem da raríssima qualidade de "Apelo Global", portanto apenas o seu prana serve para consolidá-los. — Referindo-se ao fato de alguns servos necessitarem utilizar materiais externos para construir suas armas. — Mas receio que jamais poderei usar toda a extensão do meu poder, por você ser incapaz de suportar tamanho gasto de mana, quer dizer, exceto se algumas condições externas forem muito favoráveis, no caso uma "ajudinha" de nossos adversários.

Prosseguiu apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas mãos cruzadas — Mas, por hora, vamos nos concentrar na principal ameaça a nós.

— E qual seria?

— Assassin — respondeu o servo.

— O mestre dele ao que tudo indica não foi o mais sortudo na noite anterior, mas conseguiu sobreviver. Irônico como já me causou tantos problemas antes mesmo de chegar aqui — o semblante de Allan ficou levemente irritado ao lembrar de como ficou a igreja depois da visita dos aliados do Time Assassin — mas qual o problema com o servo dele? Não deveríamos focar em gente mais importante, como Saber, a Mansão ou até mesmo Archer?

— Todos eles são ameaças de alto potencial, mas nenhum deles conseguiria uma rápida eliminação assim como Assassin. Acredite, se ele tiver a chance de um encontro comigo após conhecer minhas habilidades, estamos perdidos, pois ele passará por mim sem nenhuma dificuldade. Por isso não podemos correr o risco, em hipótese alguma, de lutar com outro alguém até que ele seja eliminado.

Allan pela primeira vez reconheceu preocupação em seu servo, até ali ele é quem fora tranquilizado até então — então vamos manter a cautela e evitar chamar a atenção por mais um tempo, de qualquer forma precisamos fazer esta sua espécie de "Discernment of the Poor" funcionar, ou seja lá o que for essa sua habilidade de avaliação de "alvos".

"Ao menos tudo aquilo que passei serviu de alguma coisa, possuo mais habilidades pessoais do que normalmente um Espírito Heroico possuí... Mas mais uma vez sou uma arma", pensou Rider enquanto bebia o suco até então esquecido pelos dois na mesa.

 **Mansão Santiago, 1º dia 1:45**

Um manto branco surgiu nos jardins da mansão, abrindo-se e como um véu de seda ao vento, liberando os dois jovens e o servo Lancer no jardim com um pouso suave, estando diante de Henrique e Antônio. O velho parecia muito irritado, ao contrário do filho que estava tranquilo.

— Retirei os quatro inteiros, conforme me foi solicitado senhor — disse Caster serenamente para Antônio.

— Fez bem Cas... — Mas foi rudemente interrompido pelo pai.

— Como ousam desobedecer minhas ordens? — Esbravejou.

Nenhum dos dois mestres respondeu, pareciam um pouco desnorteados. O primeiro a se erguer foi Ivair, que limpou a poeira da calça, depois olhou para Arya indagando.

— Você está bem? — Disse estendendo a mão para que ela levantasse.

Ela acenou que não queria ajuda — Sim estou... — Erguendo-se.

Santiago continuou gritando — O que vocês tinham na cabeça? Sabem quanto investimento de dinheiro e tempo eu tive que fazer pra chegar até onde estamos? — Voaram algumas gotas de saliva — pra que vocês estragassem tudo em apenas uma noite?

Nesse momento Arya pareceu acordar, quando uma gota de saliva saltou em seu rosto, irritada ela também elevou o tom de voz aborrecida — estávamos fazendo o que nos foi designado: eliminar os outros mestres de fora da aliança.

— Claro! Posso ver pela expressão de vocês que se saíram muito bem! — Erguendo as mãos apontando.

Ivair interrompeu indiferente — e nos saímos mesmo, quase eliminados dois de uma só vez, mas não contávamos com a interferência de Archer.

Arya concordou — maldito covarde! Eu tinha o Estray quase na minha lâmina — disse bufando — espera, aquilo era um Archer?

— Não interessa como se saíram! Nós temos um plano e vocês quase ferraram com tudo — se voltou para Caster — deveriam agradecer por ainda termos Caster para resgatar vocês, deixando suas funções apenas para acudir as duas crianças.

A garota ficou vermelha e respondeu no mesmo tom — E o que você esperava? Que ficássemos aqui brincando de Big Brother enquanto as coisas aconteciam lá fora? Vá a merda você e seu plano! Lutarei a Guerra do Graal do meu jeito!

A discussão continuava forte, até que uma névoa roxa se formou e Berserker se materializou atrás de Arya. Henrique pareceu murchar na hora, visivelmente intimidado pelo gigante. A jovem se virou para o servo.

— Berserker! Como está? Conseguiu eliminar Saber? — Disse andando até o servo e tocando seu braço.

A resposta de Berserker foi apenas um grunhido alto, apertando seu machado de maneira mais firme. Ao contrário dos outros que não compreenderam se aquilo poderia ser um sim ou um não, a garota tinha uma expressão compreensiva e dava tapinhas no maior.

— Eu sei como você se sente, minha presa também me foi tirada dos dentes logo no golpe final... Não se preocupe que você vai ter outra chance!

Antônio sorriu de lado discretamente e interveio tocando o ombro do velho — Pai, pare, reclamar agora não vai adiantar de nada, os dois estão inteiros e ao que tudo indica com os servos intactos.

Lancer se aproximou e cochichou algo no ouvido de Ivair, que retransmitiu para os outros — quase, ao que parece perdemos 10 guerreiros para o Assassin. Nada tão preocupante.

— Bom, mas tenho certeza que aprenderam algo sobre os nossos adversários, não? — Disse o rapaz.

— Sim, o representante da Torre e de Estray não estão juntos, o primeiro que é um Archibald, estava levando uma surra de um Ejnar do norte europeu, quando interrompemos os dois.

O velho Henrique que tinha se contido desde a chegada do gigante, pareceu interessado nas novas informações e pigarreou.

— Um Archibald e um Ejnar? Parece que não pouparam esforços nossos "colegas de guerra".

— De fato, mas ambos não eram páreos para nós, o Archibald era patético em relação ao que eu esperava vindo da Torre do Relógio — disse Ivair com a voz entediada.

— O Ejnar era melhorzinho, deu um pouco de trabalho, mas eu iria finalizá-lo até que... Aquele — disse ficando vermelha de novo e soltou em um tom mais alto — Archer, atrapalhou!

— Archer? Mas ele até então não tinha nem rastros na cidade, como isso é possível Caster? — Antônio indagou.

A maga fechou os olhos balançou a cabeça de leve, falando de forma tímida — eu não sei mestre, eu consigo sentir a presença de quase todos os mestres e servos na cidade, embora não consiga vê-los diretamente, muito provavelmente devido aos esforços dos mestres de Saber e Rider e do servo Assassin, mas confesso que até agora não consigo sentir nada a respeito de Archer e seu mestre. Mesmo em combate quando consegui ver Assassin e Saber, ainda assim não consegui nem determinar a posição de Archer que estava nos atacando diretamente!

Todos permaneceram calados após o relato de Caster, até que Arya irrompeu:

— É um covarde provavelmente! Esperou até que estivéssemos todos ocupados e pretendia nos eliminar de uma só vez!

— E o que você esperava? Que ele soltasse fogos revelando sua posição? Isso aqui é uma guerra e não uma competição olímpica — disse Antônio em um tom provocativo.

Arya iria responder, quando Ivair interrompeu:

— Em todo o caso, é difícil acreditar que aquilo fosse um Archer... Ele estava usando algo muito similar a balas de alto calibre, como poderia? Quer dizer, isto não vai contra as possibilidades de um servo? Nem acreditaria se ele não tivesse arrebentado meu Ether Blackheart.

— É praticamente impossível um servo de depois do século 19, mas devemos nos manter com a mente aberta, não estamos lidando com o Cálice de Fuyuki. Em todo o caso, pode ser um servo antigo que pode utilizar armas modernas por habilidade ou até mesmo um Counterguardian, o que me importa é sua habilidade de se manter oculto — ponderou Caster

— De qualquer forma, contamos com você Caster, para tentar localizar nosso desagradável Sniper — disse Henrique — Não aprovo o que vocês fizeram esta noite, mas dos males este foi o menor. Apenas rezo para que nada disso ponha tudo a perder e que vocês apenas sigam com o plano. Agora porque não sobem para descansar? Há muito o que fazer amanhã. Mandarei alguém para cuidar de seus ferimentos — olhando para o braço de Arya que continha os cortes dos estilhaços de sua espada.

— Posso fazer algo a respeito disso, querida? — Ofereceu-se Caster.

— Não obrigada, sei me virar sozinha, se isso é tudo estou me retirando! — Disse Arya de cabeça erguida passando por todos a passos firmes — vamos Berserker! — O gigante apenas desapareceu em uma névoa arroxeada, voltando a sua forma de espírito.

— Acho que também vou me retirar, boa noite — disse Ivair, mas se detendo em Caster — a propósito, obrigado pela ajuda — e com um aceno da cabeça também se retirou.

— De nada... — Disse a dama em tom baixo.

 **Hotel no distrito 3, 1º dia 9h**

A água fria caia sobre o rosto de Aleksia, se fosse em sua terra natal aquilo o mataria congelado provavelmente, mas aqui neste lugar quente como o próprio sol, era extremamente prazeroso. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha enquanto os pensamentos sobre a noite passada ainda assombravam a sua mente. Por muito pouco ele não perdera a vida logo nas primeiras horas de combate, mesmo estando tão preparado, não fora suficiente para seus adversários. Bom, ao menos um deles...

Ele deslizou lentamente pelo chão do banheiro, mas sentiu uma fisgada na perna decorrente do corte dos fragmentos da espada de Arya e se ergueu. Seu pensamento se voltou para o ferimento, não era nada demais agora, mas algo o intrigava. Definitivamente foi sorte ter sobrevivido graças a intervenção do sniper misterioso. Quando saiu do banheiro de toalha, viu Saber olhando pela sacada do quarto, ele não estava no quarto quando Aleksia acordou.

— Bom dia Saber, por que não me acordou? — Disse enquanto secava o cabelo.

— Achei que precisava de um descanso depois da noite conturbada jovem Mestre, por isso sai para patrulhar logo cedo — respondendo após sua típica reverencia.

— Entendo, mas eu gostaria de ter começado mais cedo hoje, não quero deixar tudo a seu cargo — escolhendo uma roupa na mala e se vestindo.

Se voltou para o servo — Precisamos fazer o balanço da noite anterior, muita coisa aconteceu e isso vai ser decisivo para definir os passos que tomaremos a seguir.

— Certamente meu senhor, até agora conhecemos os mestres de Assassin, Berserker, Lancer e o servos Berserkere e Lancer...

— E Caster — completou Aleksia — Berserker e sua Mestra serão grandes problemas, ela quase conseguiu me partir em dois ontem... — Disse de forma preocupada — e o servo dela? Como foi seu embate contra ele?

— Nada além do esperado, é extremamente forte e tenaz, mas além do poder destrutivo de um gigante enfurecido, ele não demonstrou manifestar nenhum Fantasma Nobre em particular que pudesse revelar sua identidade. Apesar disso o embate direto com ele estava demandando quase todo o meu empenho.

O Ejnar refletiu as palavras do servo, certamente o time Insano seria um obstáculo difícil de ultrapassar — cheguei a dar uma boa olhada no Lancer antes dele sair em perseguição a Assassin, mas ele não me pareceu nada preocupante em questão de status, apesar de também possuir Riding rank B igual você. Seu mestre apesar disso, ainda é uma certa incógnita, mesmo sabendo que ele provavelmente venceu o Archibald também.

Continuou após uma pequena pausa, ainda sobre Ivair — Só sei que consigo identificar a manifestação de Ether quando vejo uma, é algo que eu e Baduin estivemos estudando durante certo tempo na alquimia, mas com poucos resultados expressivos. Assusta-me que um de nossos adversários possa usar tal nível de magia, afinal a Primeira é uma das mais difíceis por tender a um milagre. Como se já não bastasse, o outro servo aliado deles é uma Caster, que sem sombra de dúvida é muito poderosa pelos status impressionantes que apresenta.

Inspirou profundamente tomando coragem para concluir se raciocínio:

— Por isso Saber, acredito que devemos evitar os aliados da Mansão, não são adversários que ainda possamos enfrentar.

Saber ficou surpreso com a afirmação do Mestre e se ergueu para protestar — Mas meu senhor, não podemos demonstrar medo! Não foi porque nossa primeira batalha — lembrou-se do Archibald — perdão, segunda batalha, não foi tão bem-sucedida, que devemos demonstrar temor!

— Não me leve a mal Saber, mas eu não morri por muito pouco, se não fosse a interferência do Sniper misterioso. Entretanto o que eu estou propondo não é ficar escondido esperando que um milagre elimine nossos inimigos, mas sim atacar e eliminar outros, afinal você sabe muito bem que sua espada fica mais poderosa quanto mais o Graal se materializar e isso só vai acontecer com o sacrifício dos Espíritos Heroicos aqui presentes!

Sir Percival pareceu relutante, mas concordou que não poderia expor o seu Mestre a perigo apenas para satisfazer seu orgulho como cavaleiro com um combate direto, por isso poderia concordar com um adiamento para fortalecê-los. Durante essa ponderação, ele chegou a pensar na ponta solta que restava na noite passada.

— E quanto ao Sniper misterioso? — Disse o cavaleiro.

— É algo que vem me angustiando também, poderia ser um agente relacionado a algum dos outros competidores, felizmente não a Mansão, pois ele atacou diretamente a mestra do Berserker e do Lancer. Mas o que me intriga mais não é o ataque se aproveitando da distração da batalha, e sim o fato de que claramente ele não tentou me acertar em nenhum momento — disse Aleksia com o dedo no queixo reflexivo.

— Então talvez seja um aliado nosso? — O servo ergueu a sobrancelha com certo espanto.

— É muito cedo pra tal conclusão, outro detalhe foi o poder que ele demonstrou, destroçando a arma da Touchiro e a proteção do Blackwood, além de causar problemas a Caster que mal deveria se importar com tais ataques. Por isso só posso crer que isso não é coisa de um Magus Killer com um rifle encantado, isso só pode ser trabalho de um Servo. Ao que tudo indica: O Archer.

O cavaleiro pareceu confuso — um Archer utilizando armamento moderno? Mas isso é impossível!

— Eu sei, eu sei, mas não há outra explicação, não acha?

Mais uma longa pausa se seguiu, até que Saber respondesse — as coisas parecem estar complicadas meu senhor, um adversário poderoso como a Mansão e uma figura misteriosa que não sabemos as reais intenções... Só tenho certeza de sempre estar preparado para lutar, mas seguirei suas ordens, qual nossos próximos passos?

— Devemos nos concentrar no Assassin, afinal sua espada inalterada demonstra que o servo pelo menos ainda está no jogo e em descobrir mais sobre o time Rider, este alias é o único que ainda não se manifestou. Durante o dia vamos sair para investigar mais sob o véu da multidão e durante a noite, redobraremos a atenção, sobre tudo com cautela quanto aos convites para lutar.

A barriga do Ejnar reclamou alto, o deixando vermelho — mas primeiro vou comer alguma coisa — rindo envergonhado — depois vamos... Vejamos... ao centro?

 **Distrito 6, em uma casa de classe média, 12:40h**

Uma jovem estava deitava sobre uma cama de casal, cuidadosamente coberta enquanto repousava de forma calma e tranquila. Ao seu lado estava um loiro sentado em uma poltrona, visivelmente desconfortável, mas, vencido pelo cansaço, dormindo pesadamente, chegando a roncar um pouco enquanto a cabeça estava apoiada em uma das mãos.

Haimirich trouxe Loren, com a ajuda de Assassin, de volta para casa na noite anterior e cuidou de seus ferimentos. Apesar de ser o mestre, ele estava relativamente bem quando comparado a companheira, que definitivamente levou a pior nos dois embates sofridos na noite anterior. Ela teve leves escoriações na cabeça e um dos braços quebrados, assistidos com pequenas magias de cura e melhorariam, embora o braço fosse necessitar de mais um ou dois dias. O lado ruim é que agora estavam sem subordinados para auxiliar, já que o único disponível fora morto na noite passada.

O sono de Archibald foi interrompido por uma mão que tocou seu ombro direito e o agitou, o despertando de forma abrupta.

— Acorde mestre — disse Assassin — já é de tarde e o senhor está babando, trouxe o que comer — esticando a mão com uma embalagem plástica, possivelmente era uma comida pronta de alguma loja, confirmado por ainda conter o preço.

Ainda assustado Haimirich se levantou lentamente limpando a baba com a costa da mão, enquanto esticava dolorosamente as costas doloridas devido a posição ruim — você me assustou Assassin! Não chegue de surpresa assim que eu ainda posso morrer do coração!

O servo riu-se — mil perdões Mestre, é a força do hábito.

O loiro olhou para a comida — como conseguiu isso? Você não andou se mostrando por aí não é esquisitão? — Referindo-se ao fato dele não poder transportar coisas materiais na forma de espírito, então para pegar isso precisaria matar alguma atendente do coração com sua aparência de carrasco.

— Digamos que minhas habilidades furtivas não se resumem apenas a desaparecer na forma de espírito... Não se preocupe pois não fui se quer visto, agora se apronte, tenho boas novas: Encontrei o time Rider!

O Archibald sorriu com a novidade, a noite anterior fora um fracasso total, mas agora uma possível nova chance estava a seu alcance!

— Excelente noticia Assassin! Mas vamos lá fora, não quero acordar a Loren.

Mas antes que pudessem sair do quarto, a voz da moça foi ouvida.

— Como se alguém pudesse dormir com seus roncos Haimirich — disse Loren se levantando. Seu braço estava envolto a um tecido azul e uma tipoia improvisada do mesmo tecido foi retirava da cabeceira da cama.

— O que está fazendo Loren? Você tem que ficar deitada! — Disse indignado o rapaz, tentando forçá-la a se deitar novamente.

— Eu já estou bem, não precisa bancar a enfermeira, só preciso comer alguma coisa que estou morta de fome — tomando a embalagem de Haimirich e descendo as escadas.

Os três se encontravam na sala, enquanto a moça comia com vontade a refeição, Haimirich observada o vigor da esposa que nem parecia estar desacordada até então.

— Então, onde eles estão? Como são eles? - Disse Haimirich.

— Eles estão no centro, embora não tenha localizado as suas instalações ainda. Pelo que pude sentir, estão usando um truque similar ao Estray para ocultar sua presença. Os dois são jovens, embora pelo que pude perceber, o servo tenha aparência mais nova do que o próprio mestre, quase um adolescente — concluiu Assassin com estranhamento.

— Que ótimo! Allan conseguiu chegar aqui mesmo em cima da hora, não podemos perder tempo, esta noite mesmo veremos do que ele é capaz! —

Loren tossiu um pouco e reclamou após engolir a comida — Esta noite? Ficou maluco!? Ainda não nos recuperamos da última, você quer morrer?

— Não, mas estamos correndo contra o tempo, não podemos enfrentar nenhum dos adversários que se mostraram até agora e não podemos permitir que a Mansão elimine o Rider, precisamos dele para balancear as coisas!

— E como você pretende fazer isso? Não tenho condições de atirar por alguns dias, presumindo que você tenha curado meu osso quebrado, não é? — Ela lançou um olhar desconfiado ao marido,

— Sim eu curei — fazendo uma careta de indignação pela desconfiança — mas pode ficar tranquila, eu tenho um plano.

Ela revirou os olhos — e posso saber sobre o que se trata?

Ele pegou um mapa da cidade e desenrolou sobre a mesa — O que me faltou no último embate com toda certeza foi poder de fogo para ser usado, perdi muito tempo assimilando o ferro de estruturas ao redor, que não era muito e não era tão adequado, se eu já tivesse isso pronto para uso, com toda certeza não teria sido tão fácil me superar. Por isso depois de cuidar de você eu estive pensando sobre isso e analisei a cidade, chegando a este local. — Apontando para um lugar no sul de Nuevos Santos — este local é a chave da nossa vitória, se levarmos Allan e Rider para lá, com toda certeza venceremos!

 **Centro de Nuevos Santos, 13h.**

Aleksia como de costume tirava fotos com sua câmera especial, em busca de possíveis anomalias. Mas desta vez ele estava mais espairecendo, pois já percebera ao todo que cada distrito apresentava em sua região, um ponto especial de concentração de mana e o centro não era exceção, embora no momento isso seja o menor dos seus problemas. Agora em especial ele esperava que Haimirich, se estivesse vivo, tentasse mais uma vez tomar Saber para si, pois neste momento eles eliminariam Assassin, fortalecendo o cavaleiro.

Ele deixou Sir Percival em uma loja de animais admirando as criaturas, enquanto seguiu fotografando a rua, depois se encontrariam na praça principal perto da fonte ao centro, a qual estava distraído procurando a melhor posição para fotografar. Quando andava para trás, esbarrou abruptamente em alguém.

— Eu sinto muito senhor, mil perdões! — Se virando para um jovem de cabelos pretos e pele quase tão branca quanto a sua — Causei algum dano?

— Não, eu estou bem não se preocupe, foi um acidente — respondeu o rapaz simpático.

— Sempre me distraio quando estou fotografando, sou meio estabanado mesmo — Aleksia passou a mão na parte de trás da cabeça sorrindo.

— É normal, a cidade tem muita beleza para registrar.

Aleksia observou o rapaz mais atentamente — você não me parece ser daqui, é um turista também?

— Sim, estou visitando junto com meu irmão, alias preciso ver onde ele está, sabe como é, apesar de mais velho eu que sou o responsável — eles ouvem o som de uma buzina e um outro rapaz acenava de uma moto.

O rapaz falou para Aleksia — Não disse? Foi só eu me distrair e ele já arrumou uma moto, até mais — disse se distanciando indo ao encontro do outro homem.

Logo em seguida chega Sir Percival, com dois sorvetes, olhando na direção da breve companhia do Mestre.

— Quem são aqueles, meu senhor? — Disse de forma curiosa.

— Um turista em que esbarrei, por quê?

— Não, por nada...

Por sua vez o rapaz lançou um último olhar para Aleksia e Saber, colocando o capacete e subindo na garupa da moto, acenando para os outros dois enquanto partiam.

— Quem eram Rider? — Perguntou Allan.

— Apenas um outro Mestre e o servo Saber.


	15. A Determinação de Haimirich - Parte 1

**2º Dia da Guerra, Distrito 4 de Nuevos Santos, 2:14 da madrugada.**

Passos eram ouvidos em meio aos depósitos dos grandes armazéns utilizados pelas siderúrgicas e metalúrgicas locais, de onde os materiais e produtos eram movidos para o transporte rodoviário rumo aos Estados Unidos e ao México. Era de se estranhar que alguma indústria tivesse algum interesse em depositar materiais "no meio do deserto", mas a influência do grande empresário Henrique Santiago estimulou ações comércio entre as duas nações, utilizando a cidade como ponto de transformação

O que eram apenas duas silhuetas até então, agora são iluminadas pela luz do luar: uma vestida em uniforme prata com detalhes laranjas e um capacete recobrindo a cabeça com visor negro ocultam sua identidade, ao seu lado caminha um rapaz vestindo uma jaqueta preta e uma calça similar a jeans e tênis. O objetivo era o pátio no centro dos armazéns, onde duas figuras, uma alta e obscura e outra loira e com semblante pretensioso, os aguardavam para o início de seu "encontro particular".

"Está uma noite linda noite de lua cheia, não é mesmo Rider?".

"Sim Bean, já havia me esquecido de como é olhar para o céu estrelado... da Terra".

— Bem-vindos senhores! Cheguei a pensar que não mais viessem... — Diz o loiro com uma reverencia, a mesma que Allan o viu dar para o Mestre de Saber — espero que não tenham tido dificuldades para nos encontrar a partir do depósito de refrigerantes.

 **1º dia da Guerra, Centro de Nuevos Santos, 13:20**

As vezes a frieza de Rider assustava Allan, mas era algo a qual ele estava se acostumando. Obviamente não esperava topar com dois adversários andando na pracinha, mas o mais preocupante foi o fato de não poder identificar nada de errado com os dois, se não fosse o aviso posterior de seu Servo. Perguntava se eles não chegaram a notar com quem falavam ou apenas estavam encenando, afinal não poderia acontecer uma luta em público. Entretanto, conscientes de sua presença ou não, era visível que os outros competidores estavam sim bem estruturados pelo menos em camuflagem.

Os dois continuaram transitando pelo centro da cidade de moto, Allan dirigindo e Rider na garupa, embora sem um destino certo, apenas atendendo a um pedido momentâneo de Rider de apenas passear. Allan não se opôs e nem questionou como sempre costumava fazer, já que não precisava de desculpas para colocar o capacete e sair pilotando sem rumo por ai. Era bom para conhecer mais o terreno que possivelmente poderia se tornar um campo de batalha, além de matar as saudades de sua própria máquina que ficou aos cuidados do avô.

"Os dois não escaparam ao seu Discernment of the Poor, não?", perguntou telepaticamente ao servo, "Talvez eu devesse ter decido para dar um oi também", brincou.

"Ambos estão se ocultando muito bem, embora isso não funcione em um encontro direto comigo", respondeu.

"Conseguiu retirar algo?"

"Para um curto período de tempo, sim, mas só confirmou que o servo da espada será um obstáculo e tanto, enfrentá-lo agora é basicamente impossível".

"Imagino... Está aproveitando para matar as saudades de andar num veículo da Terra?"

"Não, estou apenas esperando que minha teoria se concretize. Se estou certo, Assassin está nos vigiando e logo mostrará sua face, pare ali próximo daquele beco".

Era previsível que o Mestre de Assassin nos tivesse como primeiro alvo, provavelmente ainda não desistiu de tomar Rider para si. Um adversário que pode espioná-lo até tomando banho mesmo com milhares de contra medidas, incomodava demais embora o seu Mestre não parecesse lá grandes coisas. Allan desacelerou e estacionou próximo ao local indicado, ambos desceram da moto, deixando os capacetes pendurados no guidom.

— Te invejo por não precisar necessariamente usar capacete — suspirou Allan — além claro do motivo deu não levar uma multa... As vezes sinto vontade de sentir o vento no rosto, embora já tenha tentado e apenas conseguido alguns pontos na cabeça...

— Você é um mago, porque não dá um jeito nisso?

— Bem que eu queria, mas não dá para sair usando artifícios por ai, não se sabe quando algum mago indesejável pode te notar — retruca desanimado.

— Imagino, neste momento eu queria mesmo era diminuir este desconforto com a gravidade da Terra a qual eu ainda não me reacostumei... — Disse movendo o antebraço lentamente, como se estivesse medindo uma força invisível — Mas gostei de andar de moto, posso dirigir?

— Nem pensar, minhas "meninas" só tem um "cavalariço", mesmo que sua habilidade seja superior com ela a minha e até a um Rider regular! — Cruzando os braços.

Rider apenas respondeu com um sorriso, porém logo cessou e ele parou. Allan deu mais alguns passos antes de parar.

— O que foi? Viu alguma cois... — Sendo surpreendido por um som logo a frente.

Uma figura negra se colocou a frente deles, em cima de uma grade que fechava a rua. Usava um manto surrado que recobria todo o corpo, ocultando sua face. Allan deu alguns passos para trás, imaginando quem deveria ser e já se preparando para o combate, ativando seus circuitos. Rider tomou a iniciativa, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Allan e tomando a dianteira.

— Ora, ora, ao que devemos a honra da visita, Assassin presumo? — Disse calmamente, convertendo-se com uma névoa prateada para os trajes típicos com capacete.

A figura demorou alguns instantes para responder, demonstrando, por fim, uma breve risada abafada.

— Você deve ser o Rider e mais ao fundo um Deborah, correto? — Possivelmente usando o sobrenome da mãe de Allan para identificá-lo como mago — adianto que não vim para luta — disse com um tom malicioso, sua voz saia abafada pela máscara e até um pouco fantasmagórica.

— Então o que deseja — disse Allan, mas mantendo a concentração e os músculos tesos.

— Fui enviado pelo meu Mestre para lhes fazer um convite, ele deseja um encontro com vocês.

— Para o quê? — Pergunta Allan.

— Ele deseja negociar uma aliança — responde a figura negra.

— E onde e quando seria isso? — O mestre pende a cabeça para o lado em sinal de desconfiança

— No distrito quatro, zona sul, perto do antigo depósito da Fauna, as duas da manhã.

Allan não contém o riso irônico — vocês nos acham com cara de otários? É claro que é uma armadilha, mas poupo seu trabalho: Não quero aliança alguma com seu chefe e digo mais — erguendo o indicador — não esqueci o que ele fez com meu avô, o que é dele tá guardado — fazendo um leve gesto de corte no pescoço, seu ódio de Haimirich não diminui nem um pouco.

— Mas receio que não tenham escolha, caso recusem ou furem o convite serei obrigado a me tornar um empecilho imediatamente, seria lastimável não? — Diz em um tom melancólico fingido.

— Eu não lamento, prefiro assim — replica Allan armando os punhos e se afastando com um salto em posição de combate, jamais lutara ao lado de Rider, mas imaginava que ele já estivesse pronto para o combate também. Porém para sua surpresa seu servo estende a mão entre ele e o Assassin, se interpondo no momento em que o mesmo já empunhava uma adaga.

— Não, nós iremos sim ao encontro — dirigindo-se ao servo firmemente, surpreendendo o mesmo também.

— Rider eu... — O servo fechou o punho do braço estendido em resposta, como se pedisse silêncio. Allan não compreendia onde ele quer chegar com isso, era uma armadilha e isso é óbvio para qualquer um!

— Seu Mestre acabou de dizer que não — olhou de Rider para Allan e zombou — afinal quem comanda é você ou ele?

— Você tem a minha palavra de que iremos, agora pode ir Hassan— disse em tom imperativo ignorando a provocação, o que desagradou Assassin perceptivelmente.

Apesar de não gostar do tom de Rider, ele conseguiu o que queria e não se demorando nem um pouco mais, começou a esvanecer em uma névoa obscura — não se atrasem — em tom claro de ameaça.

Allan puxa o ombro de Rider e furioso o vira para encará-lo, Rider costumava ser mandão e até que era muito sábio para alguém com aquela aparência jovem, mas dai começar a desacatar as decisões de Allan como mestre era demais.

— Vem cá qual é a sua? Não está vendo que é uma armadilha? — Diz o rapaz alterado — é claro que devíamos ter lutado aqui e agora!

— Desculpe Senhor — frisando bastante a última palavra — mas não estamos prontos para enfrentar o Assassin em plena luz do dia sem chamar atenção, assim como não estamos prontos para sobreviver.

— E por acaso estaremos mais prontos dentro de uma armadilha plantada por eles? — Ironizou o Mestre.

— Pelo menos teremos chances de derrotar se abatermos o Haimirich, já disse antes que o único servo que com toda certeza não podemos lutar em uma segunda ocasião é o Assassin — disse Rider retornando ao traje anterior de roupas normais — também lembro que informei que ainda não estou pronto, ainda faltam algumas horas para ter uma mínima chance com qualquer servo.

Allan bufou e respirou fundo algumas vezes, maldita hora que convocou um servo por acidente! Ainda mais um que achava que comandava mais do que ele próprio! Acabou chutando uma lata que estava próxima, assustando um gato que estava entocado em uma lata de lixo. Passou as mãos no cabelo tentando se acalmar e refletir, ele estava sim errado em força um confronto "surpresa", mas não completamente frente a tudo o que havia acontecido antes.

— Olha eu sei que você deve ter sido alguma autoridade, mas estamos nesta juntos, mesmo que eu possa te obrigar — ergueu as três estigmas da mão direita — eu não vou fazer isso, porque considero que somos parceiros, o mínimo que poderia fazer era me contar o que vai fazer com antecedência.

Em seguida ergueu as mãos com indignação e se virou de costas — mas não, você faz tudo sozinho, não me põe nem a par de nada do que sabe ou do que vai fazer.

Continuou — Encontra times adversários sem me consultar...

— Eu não pretendia encontrá-los... — ponderou Rider.

— Mas você os sondou mesmo sabendo que eram Mestre e Servo! Também planejou um encontro com outro Servo sem me consultar! Sabe eu não sou um soldado que recebe instruções e segue cegamente — se voltando para Rider apontando para seu rosto com o indicador.

Seu servo o encarava nos olhos, mas não tão impassível quanto antes.

— Estou fazendo o que é melhor para nós dois, entendo que se sinta usado, mas minha intenção nem de longe é subverter a posição de Mestre e Servo, é a de ganhar a Guerra — Disse enfático o espírito dos cavalariços.

— Eu sei, então por que não dialoga mais comigo? Tenho certeza de que se tem tanta experiência assim, eu terei prazer em te ajudar... Ou melhor... A NOS ajudar — diz Allan exasperado.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, com ambos olhando para baixo enquanto refletem, por fim Rider toma a iniciativa.

— Tudo bem Bean, tentarei não agir misteriosamente novamente e sem consultá-lo mais, entretanto espero que entenda que em alguns momentos vou parecer sim seu comandante e isso é inevitável, Guerras são desse modo infelizmente, alguém mais apto tem que liderar.

— Ok, eu aceito isso, mas saiba que não sou nenhum adolescente idiota que apenas o supre com mana e não entende nada...

—Eu sei disso... — interpôs Rider.

—... mas tudo que eu queria é honestidade — completou o Mestre e estendeu a mão para Rider — estamos de acordo?

O servo olhou para as mãos estendida — vamos, não vai me deixar no vácuo não é? — disse Allan com um meio sorriso, por fim correspondido com o aperto de mão desajeitado, obviamente aquilo não era habitual para o servo.

— Ótimo, viu como não dói? Agora vamos voltar, temos que nos preparar pra cair em uma armadilha com estilo — arrancando um pequeno sorriso de Rider.

* * *

 _ **Nakfyre:**_ Obrigado por ler a história até hoje, o problema é que só você acompanhava por aqui, quando você sumiu eu desanimei de postar por aqui e continuar só no Spirit e no Nyah. Tem +2 cap que postarei em breve ^^


End file.
